Haruka's Mysterious Friend from the Past
by Silver Jade
Summary: This takes place after Sailorstars. The Senshi meet new friends or enemies?
1. Blast from Haruka's Past

Blast from Haruka's Past  
  
Haruka was drying her hair one morning. She was still trying to wake   
the sleep out of her. She heard the doorbell and ran downstairs to   
answer it as Michiru stood there smiling.   
  
"Ohayo!" She smiled.  
  
Haruka smiled and let her in the house. They went to the kitchen as   
Michiru fixed some tea for them to drink.  
  
"Oh before I forget I found this letter in your mailbox."   
Probably fan-mail." She joked handing her the letter.  
  
"Ha Ha!"   
Haruka laughed sarcastically then smiled. She sat down   
at the kitchen table as Michiru sat next to her.   
They read the letter together:   
  
Haruka,  
You probably don't remember me but this is a little note to say 'Hi.'   
Well, I've been in Japan for a while now so maybe we can talk like old   
times. Remember that park? I work at the hair salon down the street   
from you, as a hairdresser. Come by some time.  
Matta Ne,  
Rani Kusanagi  
"Who's Rani?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Rani...Rani..." Haruka said to herself. "Oh Rani." She smiled  
  
"Who's that?" Michiru asked.  
  
"I met her in the U.S. where I got my 'driver's license.' She was   
doing Tai Chi lessons in the park? She was learning how to use a staff"   
Haruka laughed. "She almost killed me with it. I was sitting against a   
tree, polishing my helmet. She was swinging her staff and it hit the   
tree right above my head."   
Rani apologized profusely and Haruka kept smiling at this silly girl   
that almost knocked her head off. They were really good friends for   
the time Haruka lived in the U.S. Since Haruka had to move back to   
Japan their friendship drew apart. She put her past behind her and   
almost forgot Rani totally.   
  
"Hey let's go visit her" Haruka suggested.  
"Sure tell me about her" Michiru asked.   
"She's 20, as you can see she's a little older than we are.   
She's very athletic..."  
  
Haruka went on to tell Michiru about Rani as they drove to the salon.   
When they arrived, a girl at the desk spoke to them first.   
  
"May I help you?" The girl asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Rani?" Haruka exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, I'll go get her." The girl went to the back as Haruka and   
Michiru sat on the chairs and waited.   
  
"When 's the last time you saw her?" Michiru asked.  
  
"About four years ago?" Haruka said.  
  
A few minutes later a pretty girl in medium length black hair came in   
scanning the room. She was kind of short just above average height.   
She had a braid that went halfway down her back, dark brown eyes,   
and a nice smile that went with her mole just under her right eye.   
She had brown highlights and thin bangs over her forehead.  
  
"Rani?" Haruka smiled and they hugged each other. Michiru looked at   
them and smiled then they drew apart.  
  
"It's been a long time." She smiled.  
"Oh meet Michiru" Haruka smiled. Rani and Michiru exchanged smiles and   
shook each other's hands.  
  
"Can you join us for dinner tonight? Michiru asked  
  
"I think I can fit that in." Rani smiled then Setsuna came in.  
  
"Hi Setsuna" Rani smiled.  
  
"Hi" she smiled.  
  
"You know Rani?" Haruka and Michiru asked.  
  
"She my stylist." (Now you know where why Setsuna has such great   
looking hair. =)  
Rani put Setsuna in a chair started combing her long green hair.   
They invited Setsuna to come to dinner with Hotaru.  
  
"Oh before I forget my friend wants to meet you too can he come tonight?" Rani asked.  
  
"He?" They all asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Rani smiled looking unsure of herself now.  
  
"Sure okay" Haruka and Michiru said "See you tonight" then left.   
Rani went on fixing Setsuna's hair.  
  
"She's nice" Michiru said then Haruka smiled.  
Rani and Setsuna were chatting a little then Usagi stops by with the   
rest of the senshi. Usagi has this wide-eyed look in the window.  
(Yup all five of them)  
  
"I always wanted my hair done." Usagi said.  
  
"You can't afford this place." Rei said.  
  
"Mamo-chan goes here" Usagi said.  
  
"Never mind we have to go" Makoto said getting impatient.  
  
"Come on Usagi" Minako and Ami said. They almost went but Usagi was   
glued to the window. Rei grabbed Usagi's ear as they all walked down   
the street.  
  
"No...don't...ouch!" Usagi screamed as they walked down the street.  
Rani heard the whole thing.  
  
"Weird!' She smiled the Setsuna smiled.  
That night Rani met Hotaru. They all got to know each other a little   
better.   
  
"What happened to your friend?" Michiru asked looking at her watch.  
  
"He couldn't make it. He had to work late." Rani said.  
  
"That's too bad." Haruka said.  
  
"Oh it's okay he'll meet you guys someday." She smiled.  
Hotaru spoke a lot that night. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna never have   
seen her talk so much.  
  
The next morning all the Senshi were walking in the park. Usagi held   
Mamoru's arm as everyone else just walked and talked. Along their walk   
they saw a girl and a guy doing Tai Chi. They were into their practice   
and were really synchronized.   
  
"Okay enough" he smiled.   
  
"Okay sweetie, good concentration." She said. They hugged each other   
and kissed each other's cheeks.  
The Senshi clapped.  
"We have an audience" the guy said smiling and drew away. The girl   
turned to them.  
  
"Rani" Haruka said.  
  
"That was Rani?" Michiru asked shocked.  
  
"Hey" Rani said as the Senshi walked up to her and met the rest of them.   
The guy was picking up a towel for him and Rani.  
  
"You're really good" they all said.  
The guy comes up behind Rani and gives her a towel. He was gorgeous.   
The girls couldn't help but smile huge. He was tall but a little   
shorter than Mamoru. Short, black, somewhat spiky hair with a few   
strands hanging in front.  
  
"Um everyone meet my boyfriend, Philip Nakamura." Rani smiled.   
  
"Hi" he smiled. The Senshi dropped their smiles a little.  
  
"Philip, this is Haruka, my friend I told you about." Rani said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rani said you're the best on the track when it   
comes to cars." He shook her hand and with that statement Haruka   
almost blushed.  
  
"Arigato..." She smiled.  
  
"Hey I'm going to be late for work. Nice meeting you all." Rani said.  
  
"Where do you work?" Usagi asked.  
  
"The hair salon up the street." Rani said "I gotta go, I'm going to be   
late, matta ne."  
  
"Nice meeting you" Philip said and left with Rani.  
Usagi had this big wild-eyed look in her face.  
  
"I don't like that look in her eye." Minako said   



	2. Friend Senshi or Foe

Friend, Senshi, or Foe  
  
  
Usagi went to the salon the next day. She scanned the store with her   
eyes while her pigtails were waving back and forth wildly.   
  
"Usagi-chan?" Rani asked coming up to her.  
  
"Rani-san, I need a change I..." then Rani smiled.  
  
"Usagi-chan it's okay you're fine the way you are."  
Usagi hugged her arm almost throwing Rani off-balance. Usagi looked up   
at her with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You're a funny odango-atama aren't you?"  
Usagi laughed then looked at her seriously.  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Rani smiled "I'll see what I can do."  
She took Usagi in the back, fixed her up, and came out with Usagi   
looking exactly the same.  
  
"I like it" Usagi said.  
  
"Okay?" Rani smiled and laughed.  
  
"Arigato Rani-san, matta ne." Usagi laughed and left.  
  
"Matta ne Usagi-chan." Rani smiled.  
Later the day Haruka came in to see Rani.  
  
"You want your hair done?" Rani asked surprised.  
  
"No" Haruka said smiling.  
  
"Thought so." Rani smirked "Where's Michiru?  
  
"She had to practice so I decided to let her practice her violin in   
peace."  
  
"Hey, you hungry?"  
Haruka and Rani went out to lunch.  
  
"Do you like living here?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I'm not quite used to it yet. Coming from the U.S. and all it's kind   
of different." Rani smiled.  
  
"How long have you lived here?"   
  
"A few months."  
There were a few minutes of silence in their conversation. It was   
kind of uncomfortable for them but nothing they both couldn't handle.   
  
Haruka took a sip of tea then narrowed her eyes she sensed something,   
something bad.  
  
"Excuse me, Rani" Haruka said and rushed out of the restaurant.  
Rani sat there by herself.  
Haruka ran outside the street. She saw a cloaked figure flying around.   
It was kind of transparent which meant it would be hard for her to   
target her powers. She would have a hard time seeing him.   
  
The cloaked figure quickly flew down chasing after a young man. The   
man started running but the cloaked spirit was quickly gaining on him.   
Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus.   
  
"Stop!" Sailor Uranus said.  
The cloaked spirit stopped. He had no face just a pair of white eyes   
staring back at her. It also had no feet it just floated.  
  
"You have no right to harass these innocent people." Uranus said.  
The spirit didn't answer.   
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus shouted as a ball of energy shot from the   
ground toward the hooded spirit. The spirit dodged it with ease then   
flew toward Sailor Uranus. Suddenly two balls of energy flew toward   
the creature hitting it. The spirit stopped to see who else interfered.   
Sailor Pluto, Neptune and Saturn stood by Sailor Uranus challenging the   
creature.  
  
Suddenly the spirit opened his cloak and thousands of energy beam shot   
out at the Outer Senshi. The beams knocked Pluto's time Key and   
Saturn's Glaive out of their hands. Neptune and Uranus fired their   
World Shaking and Deep submerge to the cloaked spirit. The spirit still  
dodged it with ease.   
  
"Hold it!" A voice called out. The cloaked spirit and the outer Senshi   
looked on top of the building. There stood a tall, dark, slender,   
figure. She jumped down in front of the Outer Senshi. She had a black   
suit, silver boots, silver sleeves exposing her shoulders, a silver   
sash around her waist and a silver mask that covered her face from the   
nose down. Her hair was up in a ponytail as it blew in the wind.   
Finally she spoke:  
  
"Go, I'll take care of him."  
  
"No we..." Uranus said.  
  
"Go!" She yelled.  
The Senshi wouldn't leave that easily. The girl swung her chain whip  
weapon chasing after the spirit. She was lightning fast with her kicks   
and punches too along with that chain she was swinging around.   
She finally put a well-placed kick to his head. She threw up her chain   
in the air as it changed into a sword. She slashed his cloak a few   
times. Suddenly it charged at the girl arm outstretched forward and   
threw energy blasts at her. She dodged them but caught one in her hand.   
The energy blast was now a ball in her hand under her control.   
She winced from the pain it caused.   
  
The Eternal Sailor Moon appeared with the rest of the Senshi. They all   
said their introductions then the creature shot more blasts as   
everyone ran for their lives. The girl had the ball in her hand still.  
  
"Get out this isn't your fight." she yelled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor moon asked.  
The spirit rushed at the girls.   
  
"Elemental," the ball got bigger as it floated in front of her changing   
colors. "Soul," all the elements rose from the ground into the ball   
(earth, fire, wind, water).The ball charged at   
the spirit with a gigantic beam of energy. It knocked the Senshi   
off-balanced. The creature finally got hit but was still moving around.   
  
"Why won't you die you stupid bastard!" She yelled and charged at the   
spirit with her sword. It split in half as it's cloak fell to the   
ground and disappeared. The Senshi were in awe.  
  
"Arigato..." Sailor Moon said but the girl interrupted and turned to   
her.  
  
"Next time stay out of a fight that's not yours." She exclaimed.   
She put her sword away as it turned into the chain she jumped into a   
shadow on the ground and disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile back at the restaurant Rani took a deep sigh and looked at   
her watch. Haruka came back finally.  
  
"What took you so long? Rani asked.  
  
"Michiru had an emergency" she lied.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"Yeah she's okay now."  
Later that evening the Senshi had a meeting.  
  
"Who was that? Rei asked.  
  
"Is she another scout? Makoto asked.  
A pause...  
  
"She can't be" Haruka said   
  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
  
"She didn't fight with us but sort of against us."  
  
"She couldn't be one of us." Usagi said.  
  
"Her attacks were powerful not only that but physically I mean our   
attacks couldn't defeat that spirit." Hotaru said.  
  
"Anyone like my new hair-do?" Usagi asked.  
  
Everyone hung their heads ( big sweat drop).   
  
"It looks the same Usagi-chan" Setsuna said.  
  
"We have to find out who she is and what she's doing here."   
Minako said seriously.  
  
"I can try looking her up in my computer." Ami said. She started   
working on it as everyone crowded around.  
The computer scanned images then shut off.  
  
"What?! Ami said puzzled.  
  
"Your power went out?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"No it's just odd to shut off when we try to find info on her."  
Haruka turned around.  
  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked "Something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel as though I'm somehow connected to her."  
Sailor Uranus stood alone in the dark.  
  
"Who's there?" She demanded.  
  
"Better watch your back." A voice warned as the girl appeared.  
  
"Who are you?  
  
"Formalities are so out-dated. Shall we dance, Uranus?" She smirked and   
got in a fighting stance waving her chain.  
Uranus got in fighting stance.  
  
"You won't win." Uranus threatened.  
  
"We'll see." She laughed and rushed toward Uranus swinging her chain   
whip. Uranus dodged the chain and threw a punch but missed. The girl   
nailed Uranus in the jaw with her fist.  
Uranus raised her arm "World Shaking!" She screamed.  
Her energy ball flew toward the ground and toward the girl. Before the   
ball hit the girl she disappeared into the darkness. All Uranus heard   
was her laugh as she scanned the darkness with her eyes. She saw a   
glint of metal right in front of her face. She felt a sharp pain   
through her chin followed by a slash of red.  
  
Haruka woke up in her bed breathing hard and full of sweat. She felt   
confused and for the first time she felt a little twinge of fear in   
her blood.  
  



	3. The War

War...  
  
  
Philip had Rani over at his place that night. She leaned against him.  
  
"Tired?"  
Rani nodded.  
  
"The Silver Ninja had to take care of the cloaked spirit."  
  
"She's been around a lot."  
  
"I haven't seen the white one too much."  
  
She got up and threw a pillow at him. He threw one back at him then   
they both laughed. PILLOW FIGHT!  
  
Haruka was white as ghost as she woke up that morning. She was worried   
about bumping into that girl again. She didn't want to think about it   
for the rest of the day. Philip visited Rani at work and gave her a   
rose to cheer her up. She smiled, kissed him, and gave him a hug. She   
needed it she wasn't having a good day. Everyone was demanding   
everything from her all at once.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked.  
  
"I just know" he whispered.  
  
"Ahem." A familiar voice cleared their throat.  
Rani and Philip turned around to see all the Senshi smiling at them.   
Philip smiled and drew away from her. Mamoru held up his arm   
and pointed to his watch to Philip.  
  
"I'm going to play soccer with Mamoru. I'll see you later." He smiles.   
They kissed each other's cheeks and said good-bye as Philip ran out   
with Mamoru.  
  
"Are you sure you're not married?" Minako asked.  
Rani shook her head and smiled.  
  
"I need a break right now where's this Neo Geo Land I haven't been   
there yet." She smiled.  
Usagi's eyes lit up. She grabbed Rani's hand and practically flew her   
to Neo Geo Land.  
  
"You like arcade games Usagi--chan?" Rani asked trying to catch her   
breath.  
  
"Hai" Usagi smiled.  
Rani looked around and smiled big.  
  
"Yeah I get to finally have some fun now." Rani laughed. She was   
practically all over the room. Now she was starting to act like Usagi.   
The rest of the Senshi came walking in.  
  
"Haruka" Rani rushed up to her. Haruka had a surprised look on her face.  
Rani took her hand and dragged her off to another game.  
  
"I think she's hanging around Usagi too much." Minako said.  
  
"They don't know each other that well." Michiru confirmed.  
Rani looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to go back" she said to Haruka.  
  
"I'll come by tomorrow." Haruka said  
  
"Okay." Rani smiled.  
Rani went to the rest of the Senshi and said she had to get back to   
work.  
  
"Rani-san" Usagi said coming up to her. "Try this new one." she pointed.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I have to go back."  
  
"But we just got here." She whined then started to cry. She really   
wanted Rani to try that game.  
  
"Is she usually like this?" Rani asked the other Senshi.  
  
"Uh-huh" they all said hanging their heads (big sweat drop).  
That night Philip picked up Rani from work.  
  
"How was soccer?" She asked.   
  
"It was okay. Mamoru's pretty good but he's too serious half the time   
like he's hiding something. He had so many roses at his apartment."  
Rani started to tell Philip about Usagi in the arcade he laughed.   
He stopped when they both saw a dark shadow in front of them flying   
over head. They both hit the floor.  
  
"It's another cloaked spirit." Philip said.  
  
"World Shaking!" a ball of energy flew over their heads and hits the   
spirit. The spirit's cloak fell to the floor and four more spirits came   
from it on the ground.  
  
"Go, I'll take care of them." Uranus said to them.  
Rani and Philip looked at her then ran off.  
The four cloaked spirits rushed toward Sailor Uranus. Uranus froze for   
a second.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" thousands of green leaves flew at the sprits   
stunning them.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled and the spirits spreads their cloaks in   
time to absorb her attack.  
Jupiter ran up to Uranus.   
  
"Thanks" Uranus smiled "but we still have to get rid of them."  
  
"How?" Jupiter scrutinized them "They're too powerful."  
  
Suddenly two energy beams from opposite directions hit the four cloaked   
spirits and they disappeared.  
Jupiter and Uranus looked up On two buildings across from another stood   
the girl and the other a guy. Jupiter looked up at the guy. He was in   
black with a white belt, white scarf and headband flowing, and a white   
mask that covered his face from the nose down. He stood prominently   
with his staff.  
  
"We warned you not to interfere in our fight." The girl replied   
pointing her sword to them. "We're going to have to teach you a lesson."  
  
"Who are you?" Uranus asked.  
  
"Need you ask?" the guy replied.  
  
"I'm the Silver Ninja" the girl replied.  
  
"I'm the White Ninja" the guy replied.   
  
"This bores me prepare yourselves." the Silver Ninja challenged them.  
The ninjas flew down pushing Uranus and Jupiter to the ground.   
Jupiter kicked the guy backward above her flipping him forward, Uranus   
did the same with her opponent.  
The ninjas landed on their feet.   
  
"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she yelled and her attack flew   
toward the guy. He held out his staff and it absorbed her attack.   
He laughed as his staff glowed.  
  
"Can't you do better, Jupiter?" he said pointing his staff to her.  
  
A blast from his staff shot out and   
rushed toward Jupiter along with her attack. She barely got out of the   
way in time.  
  
Meanwhile the Silver Ninja and Uranus were fighting.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus swung her sword as a blast came out from   
the blade. The ninja dodged it and rushed at Uranus with her sword.   
Their swords clashed as they looked each other in the eyes. Uranus   
pushed her away.  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.  
The ninja caught the ball and a look of fear was in Uranus face  
  
"Elemental Soul!" the ninja yelled and sent the even stronger   
blast back at Uranus. Jupiter and Uranus jumped out of the way but   
still felt the impact leaving them weak.  
  
The ninjas stood together.  
  
"That's enough let's go." They went to a shadow looked back and their   
opponents and disappeared through the shadows. Uranus and Jupiter   
slowly got up.  
  
"Damn it!" Uranus yelled.  
  
"We'll get them next time." Jupiter said.  
Uranus lowered her head and covered her bloody arm Jupiter held her own   
bruised shoulder.  
  
The next day Haruka met Rani after she was finished with work. Haruka   
was holding her sore arm and smile at Rani.  
  
"You okay?" Rani asked.  
  
"A little accident just a sore arm. It's feeling better already."  
  
"So how's the track?"  
  
"It's great, I love it."  
  
"Can I see your car?"  
Haruka froze.  
  
"Sure want to go for a drive?"  
Rani smiled.  
  
They went for a quick drive. Rani kept sticking her head out of the   
sun-roof then Haruka laughed at her. When they finished the sky turned   
dark awfully quickly then all the Senshi appeared.   
  
"Take her to safety" Sailor Moon said to Haruka.  
Haruka took Rani's hand and led her off the track.  
  
"You know Sailor Moon?" Rani asked suspiciously.   
  
"Uh, that's not important right now. Go I'll check up on you later."  
  
Rani left as Haruka ran back to the Senshi and transformed into Sailor   
Uranus. She met up with the rest of them. They looked up at the sky   
ready for something to happen.  
  
"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know" Mercury said looking in her computer.  
  
They turned to look at each other and before them stood the White and   
Silver Ninja. The Senshi gasped and stood in fighting positions.  
  
"Stop!" the Silver one said calmly.  
  
"We didn't come here to fight." the White one said.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Pluto asked  
  
"You don't" the Silver one said.  
Everyone looked at Sailor Moon.  
  
"Go ahead, state your business." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"Better go, Hoshiro's coming back."  
  
"Hoshiro, who's..." Mars said.   
Suddenly a beam from the sky came down between the Senshi and the two   
ninjas. The beam disappeared and left behind Sen, the most powerful   
cloaked spirit. His eyes were sinister, red with a hood and without a   
face.  
  
"Sen," the White Ninja confirmed.  
  
"Who's Sen?" Uranus asked  
  
"Hoshiro's faithful servant and protector..."  
  
"In other words...no one to mess with." the Silver one said. "Strange,   
Sen, isn't attacking us, he's waiting for something?"  
  
"Sen," a voice called. Sen bowed his head as Hoshiro appeared. An   
image of and evil woman over a dark pool of water appeared. She had   
long dark hair. Sleek dark eyes, dressed in red, red as the color of   
blood. Her headdress was over her head slicking back her hair   
heightening the evilness in her eyes.   
  
"Sen," she commanded again "Find me a male of the purest heart."  
The image disappeared as Sen gazed down at the Senshi for a while.   
After a few minutes he disappeared too.  
  
"Male of the purest heart." Sailor Moon said to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Hoshiro was contemplating who's the one she's looking for.   
She meditated for a while and got a vision in her dark pool of the   
White Ninja.  
  
"The White Ninja, of course, together he and the Silver Ninja can   
defeat me but not if I destroy him first. The Silver Ninja can't   
defeat me by herself." She laughed "I can wait a little while I'm a   
patient woman. I'll let Sen know when the time is right."  
  
"Who are you?" the Senshi asked.  
  
"Now's not a good time to tell you." The White Ninja said.  
  
"Well tell us about Sen?" Jupiter asked  
  
"Sen's, Hoshiro's protector, he doesn't speak and he's very powerful   
what else is there to be said?" the Silver one said.  
  
"What does Hoshiro want?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Who knows." the Silver one spoke again. "Male of the purest heart,   
poor guy."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?"  
  
"Listen, this is our fight. Now that you know the whole story stay out   
of it." the White one said.  
  
"Hoshiro destroyed another distant galaxy and now she's after this one."   
the Silver one said. "We're here to protect it."  
  
"No we're the Sailor Senshi sworn to protect this planet." Jupiter said  
  
Sailor Saturn put her Glaive against the Silver Ninja's neck. Sailor   
Uranus put her space sword against the White Ninja's neck. Mars got her   
Flame Sniper ready just in case one of them moved.  
  
"We defeated Galaxia." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Hoshiro's more powerful than Galaxia." the Silver one said. The Senshi   
froze for a second.  
  
"It's our duty to defend this planet." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"It may be your duty to defend the planet but it's our duty to destroy   
anything that gets in our way." the White Ninja said.  
  
"We're not going to let a bunch of weak, pathetic, teenage girls stand   
in our way." The Silver Ninja threatened.   
  
All the Senshi narrowed their eyes and the fight started between them. Mars let   
her Sniper fly to the Silver Ninja with rage in her face. The Silver   
Ninja disappeared before it hit her. The White Ninja disappeared and   
appeared in back of Sailor Moon. His staff turned into a sword and he   
put it to her neck. The Silver Ninja appeared, took her wand, and held   
her sword to Sailor Moon's stomach.  
  
"Stop, or your leader becomes a...pin cushion!" the White Ninja laughed.  
  
"Throw down your weapons now." The Silver Ninja yelled.  
The Senshi hesitated.  
  
"Do what they say" Sailor Moon said softly. The White Ninja held her   
tighter and drew a drop of blood on her neck.   
  
Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn dropped their Talismans. The Silver   
Ninja sensed an object flying toward her. She swung her sword and cuts   
the object in half. There was a rose on the floor split in half. The   
ninjas looked up seeing Tuxedo Kamen flying toward the White Ninja   
with his cane. The White Ninja disappeared as Tuxedo Kamen went face   
first into the ground. The White Ninja appeared in front of Tuxedo   
Kamen where his face was still in the ground.  
  
"Get up cape-boy!" The White Ninja challenged him.  
Tuxedo Kamen slowly got up and stood before the White Ninja in a   
fighting stance.  
  
Sailor Moon kneeled on the floor covering her neck. The Inner Senshi   
gathered around Sailor Moon as the Outer Senshi gathered their   
talismans. The Silver Ninja threw down Sailor Moon's wand on the ground.  
  
"Back me up." Uranus said to the rest of the Outer Senshi.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" She yelled. The blast flew toward the Silver   
Ninja cutting her sleeve. The Silver Ninja narrowed her eyes at Uranus   
holding her bloody arm.  
  
Meanwhile Sailor Moon was watching the fight between Tuxedo Kamen and   
the White Ninja. Tuxedo Kamen swung his staff at the White Ninja. The   
ninja blocked his blow and thrust his staff into Tuxedo Kamen's   
stomach that made him keel over. The ninja did a kick to the side of   
his opponent's head. Tuxedo Kamen held up his arm but didn't set his   
block in time so he still felt the hard impact. The ninja quickly spun   
around and did a spin kick to the other side of his opponent's head.   
He then did a multi-kick on both sides of his opponent's head. Then he   
ended his combination with an upper-cut sending Tuxedo Kamen upwards.   
The ninja stood still as light surrounded him. The earth shook as four   
columns of earth rose around the White Ninja. One by one the columns   
hit Tuxedo Kamen in the air. The last column slammed him into a wall   
leaving a deep imprint of how powerful the attack was. He fell to the   
ground unconscious and sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried.  
She and the Inner Senshi ran to him.  
  
"Don't you ever learn Uranus?" the Silver Ninja said.  
  
"Shut-up and fight!" Uranus yelled. "I'll drop my sword if you drop   
yours."  
  
"Fine, the last guy who fought me lost a finger and that was his only   
lesson."  
  
Uranus ran toward her throwing a punch but missed. The Silver Ninja   
jumped up doing a multiple two leg kick to her opponent's head and   
ended it with a spin kick. The ninja landed on the ground and did ten   
elbow jabs towards Uranus' head and stomach. Uranus tried to block   
them but didn't have much luck. The ninja was just too fast for her.   
One hit her really badly in the stomach that made Uranus keel over. The   
ninja leaned over forward as her leg went back over her head and hit   
Uranus overhead in the face. The ninja did a two-handed upper-cut   
sending Uranus upwards. The ninja stood still as light came up around   
her. The earth shook again this time four columns of water came from   
the ground. The ninja raised her arm as the four columns merged into   
one. The huge column sent Uranus flying and slamming into the same wall   
as Tuxedo Kamen, leaving another deep imprint of the attack. Uranus   
fell to the ground unconscious and sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Haruka!" the outer Senshi cried as tears streamed down their faces.  
  
  



	4. Allies

Allies  
  
  
"Haruka!" the Outer Senshi cried and ran to her Saturn hugged Uranus as Neptune cried. Pluto shed tears as she looked over at Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Haruka?" the Silver Ninja said "Haruka..." the ninja gave an odd look.  
"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cried as the Inner Senshi tried to comfort her.  
"Mamo-chan?" he said. The rest of the Senshi turned to the ninjas and got into fighting stances. The silhouette of the ninjas floated in the air. Beneath them on the ground stood Rani and Philip.  
"Rani, Philip watch out!" Neptune cried Rani and Philip looked up and ran to the   
Senshi."Why aren't they attacking?" Pluto asked looking at the ninjas then they disappeared.   
"Strange" Rani replied  
"What happened" Philip asked looking at the Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen  
"The ninjas almost killed them." Sailor Moon cried and ran to Philip hugging him. He hugged her back  
"It's okay" he whispered."Haruka." Neptune sobbed  
"Haruka?" Rani asked. The Senshi tried to cover up what Neptune said.  
"Haruka's not here," Jupiter said. Rani approached the crying Neptune and held her face.  
"Where's Haruka was she killed?" Rani asked Neptune couldn't answer because she was too upset. Rani scrutinized Neptune's face. Her eyes were full of tears.  
"Rani..." Neptune hugged her  
"How do you know who we are we never met?" Philip said Saturn looked at Uranus then ran to Pluto as she cried.  
"Michiru?" Rani said to Neptune.  
"Usagi-chan?" Philip said. Sailor Moon and Neptune looked at Rani and Philip. The Senshi gasped Rani and Philip figured out who they were.  
"We can save them," Rani said  
"How?" Mercury asked.  
"We'll explain later let us save them." Philip said Neptune and Sailor Moon nodded Rani went to Uranus as Philip went to Tuxedo Kamen. Rani put her hands around Uranus' head as Philip did the same as Tuxedo Kamen's. Uranus' and Tuxedo Kamen's aura flew around them blowing Philip and Rani's hair exposing their foreheads. The Senshi looked for a symbol seeing if they were Sailor Senshi but didn't see a symbol at all.  
"Haruka" Rani whispered. She put her forehead to Uranus' She felt so sad for seeing her friend in this state. After a few minutes the healing of Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen subsided as Rani and Philip stood up. Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen opened their eyes.  
"Haruka" Rani said softly   
"I'm sorry..."   
"Rani " Uranus said softly "It's not..."  
"Haruka let me..."That Silver Ninjas is going to die" Uranus said getting up. Neptune and Saturn hugged Uranus.  
"You can't beat her." Neptune said "She'll do the exact same thing to you."  
"No she won't" Rani said  
"What?" Saturn asked "Her attacks are unpredictable."  
"How do you know?" Pluto asked  
"Well if you predicted her every move you could beat her. It's common sense." Rani replied.  
"She's right." Mercury said. "If you knew the ninjas every move we could easily beat them."  
"You know who we are? How can you heal major wounds? Are you sailor Senshi? What are you and where did you come from?" all these questions raised from the Senshi at once Rani and Philip looked at each other. Mamoru stood up as Sailor Moon hugged him. He held her and looked at Philip.  
"Mamoru" Philip said  
"How?" Tuxedo Kamen asked  
"They know...," Mars said.  
"No wonder there were so many roses in your apartment." Philip smiled then Mamoru smiled."Are you Senshi?" the Senshi asked.  
"No we're just..."Rani said  
"Good Samaritans..."Philip smiled then Rani looked at him  
" We better go..." then he took Rani's hand.  
"No wait don't go..."  
"We'll see you later." Rani said and they left.  
"Good Samaritans?" Jupiter asked  
"They're hiding something." Venus said  
"They could...no they can't be..."Saturn said  
"What?" Pluto asked  
"Could they be the Silver and White ninja?"  
"No, they were around when the ninjas were here. We saw them disappear." Sailor Moon said.  
"Rani can't be the Silver Ninja" Uranus said "She doesn't act or look anything like her."  
"Those ninjas know how to fight. Do Rani and Philip fight?" Mercury asked.  
"They take Tai Chi but it's just exercise." Uranus said.  
The next day Rani and Philip were on a morning jog.   
"Rani." Haruka called as she went to her.  
"About last night... you knew...you and Philip knew the whole time I was a girl? I never told you."  
"I knew Haruka it's okay don't worry about it." Rani smiled.  
"Philip caught up to Rani.  
"Ohayo Philip" Haruka said.  
"Ohayo Haruka." He smiled. Haruka looked at Rani's arm as there was a little scar.  
"What happened?" Haruka asked and pointed to Rani's arm.   
"I brushed it against a tree" Rani said Mako and Minako walked by with Hotaru  
"Ohayo!" they smiled. Across the street Minako and Mako were admiring a good-looking guy. He was tall, brown hair and was in a T-shirt and jeans. They stared at him as their jaws dropped. Hotaru and Haruka laughed as Rani and Philip smiled. Suddenly s shadow flew over him as Sen appeared.  
"Sen..."Minako said   
"Hotaru, Haruka take Rani and Philip to safety."  
Hotaru grabbed Rani's hand as Philip and Haruka followed. When they were out of sight Mako and Minako transformed.  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!" Mako yelled  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!" Minako yelled. Soon they were transformed into Sailor Jupiter and Venus. The guy noticed Sen coming toward him and ran toward the opposite direction into a part. There were a lot of places to hide at the park like the trees and lots of other people. Sen caught up to the young man and flew him up in the air. The young man glowed and passed out. Sen drained him dry of his life essence. He waited for new change to occur. Nothing happened. Sen restored the young man's life and threw his body to the ground. The young man was still unconscious as he lie still on the ground.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled as her attack rushed at Sen.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled as her attack hit Sen also. Sen looked at Jupiter and Venus as his eyes flashed red. He flew toward them as Jupiter and Venus could see the rage in his eyes.  
"Not again!" Rani complained. "Haruka...we can take care of ourselves."  
"Rani we want to make sure you're safe." Hotaru said  
"Don't worry about us. Go help your friends." Philip said  
"Haruka go!" Rani said Haruka looked at them and nodded.  
" C'mon Hotaru" Hotaru and Haruka left and transformed into Uranus and Saturn to help Jupiter and Venus.  
"I hope they will be okay" Rani said leaning against Philip.   
"I hope so too." He said holding her. Jupiter and Venus had their clothes ripped badly. Their bows were ripped off, along with parts of their sleeves, collars, and skirts. Both of them had bruises on their arms and their legs.   
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled as her energy ball rushed toward Sen.   
"Uranus, Saturn!" Venus and Jupiter said.   
"How..." Sen reflected Uranus' attack. Saturn jumped in front of Uranus, Jupiter, and Venus as she raised her Glaive.  
"Silence Wall!" she yelled. The energy ball hit Saturn's shield. After her defense attack was finished Sen opened his cloak as more energy beams flew toward the Senshi.  
"Silence..." Saturn yelled and tried to raise her Glaive in time but it was too late. Sen's blasts hit the Senshi hard, so hard that their bodies flew into a stone wall knocking it down. Now Saturn and Uranus looked just as beat up as Venus and Jupiter.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as her attack flew toward Sen. Nothing happened the spirit was unharmed.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled.  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.  
"Sailor Moon" Uranus said to her.  
"Hai" Sailor Moon nodded   
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" her attack hit Sen.   
"We defeated Sen." Saturn said. It wasn't Sen after the image disappeared it was just another cloaked spirit that looked like Sen. Two dark pools appeared before the Senshi as the two ninjas rose from them, The Senshi gasped getting ready for a fight.  
"You did good." The Silver Ninja said. The Senshi gasped at hearing this. These were the same ninjas that threatened to kill them before." Why are you..." Uranus asked. The ninjas sensed two objects being thrown at them the Silver Ninja pushed the Outer Senshi down to the ground to catch the object being thrown at them from behind. The White Ninja did the same to the Inner Senshi. The Silver Ninja caught a fancy dagger in her hand while the White Ninja held a spear.  
"Good!" a female voice said.  
"Not bad." A male voice said. Suddenly two dark pools appeared before them as two ninjas appeared before them.  
"Black Jade, Red Sun" the White Ninja said.  
"Thought you'd like some help." Black Jade said as the Silver Ninja gave her back her dagger.  
" Good to see you again." The White Ninja said to Red Sun and gave him back his spear.  
"Long time" Red Sun said. The Black Jade Ninja had short brown hair and bangs that went to one side. She wore very dark green colors. It was the same style as the Silver Ninja's except deep green. She had two daggers in the side of her belt. The Red Sun Ninja. Looked like the White Ninja except he was red instead of white and had a white sun on his headband. He stood prominently as he held his spear.  
"Silver Ninja?" Sailor moon asked and the ninja looked at her. When she did that her ponytail swung across her shoulder.   
"We have so many questions unanswered. Please tell us."  
"A ninjas life is not an open book." Red Sun said.  
"You have to gain our trust first." Black Jade replied.  
"We are not Senshi." The Silver Ninja replied   
"Our clan guards the Silver Millennium, the entire galaxy."   
"That's all you need to know for now." The White Ninja said.  
"Good luck Sailor Senshi when the next cloaked spirit comes..." Black Jade said.  
"We will meet again." Red Sun said. Four dark pools appeared beneath them and engulfed the ninjas into the ground. They disappeared without a trace.  
"She didn't fight us that time." Jupiter said  
"We got rid of the cloaked spirit ourselves." Mars said Uranus had an image in her mind. She saw the Silver Ninja's eyes and her mask. The ninja lowered her mask but got interrupted from her thoughts as she went home. The next day Haruka and Michiru visited Rani at work. Rani grabbed Haruka's hand and put her in the chair.  
"Rani what are you..." Haruka said looking at her.  
"Hold still." Rani smiled holding her chin. She put little clips on each side of her head.  
"You look so cute!" Rani smiled.  
"Yeah it brings out your eyes. "Philip smiled coming in   
"Rani I don't..." Haruka said   
"I like it" Michiru interrupted.  
"You do?" Haruka asked" well it's..."  
"Yeah you could probably get some guy's digits now." Philip smiled putting his arms around Rani.  
"We could start with yours?" Haruka said. Michiru and Philip were shocked at what Haruka said. Rani laughed  
" That's a good mack line, Haruka." Philip laughed a little as Rani handed him her business card. He wrote his number down along with Rani's. Haruka and Michiru gave their number to Philip.  
"Arigato" he smiled Michiru noticed some guy stand behind Rani. He put his fingers to his lips telling her to be quiet. Michiru smiled and nodded subtly. Rani was fixing Haruka's clips. The guy put his hands over Rani's eyes  
"Guess who?" he said.  
"I know it's not Philip." Rani said and he took his hands off. Rani looked at the guy and smiled.  
"Ni-san" she hugged him.  
"Hey Rani" he hugged her.  
"You're early I wasn't suppose to pick you up till eight."  
"I caught an early flight."  
"Oh Haruka and Michiru this is my brother Justin Kusanagi."   
Rani said. Justin, is Rani's older brother. He's an architect, he's also from the US and came to visit his little sister. He was also a good-looking guy. He's about 23, short black hair brown eyes, just the same height as Philip, and looked just like Rani. He and Rani were very close. Justin screened who Rani dated too. So far only Philip was suitable for his sister. Rani didn't' mind she knew her brother knew best. He never smothered her either. He always let Rani be independent."Nice to meet you." Haruka and Michiru said and shook his hand.  
"So I guess good looks run in your family, huh Rani?" Haruka said. That made Justin blush."You're full of it today aren't you?" Michiru said to Haruka."Sorry." Haruka smile.  
"It's okay..."Justin smiled. The next day Philip was looking at his Toyota Supra (One Hot Machine) at his house. He was having a problem with it  
"Ohayo Philip" Haruka said.  
"Haruka...hey w'zup?"  
"Nothing much." Haruka approached Philip, he noticed the clips in her hair again."You like the new look Rani gave you?"  
"Keeps it out of my face" she replied.  
"Hey I'm glad you came by."  
"You are?"  
"Yeah... What's up with this stupid thing? It won't start" he said looking at his car. "Need help?" Haruka smiled.  
"Sure you're the expert" he smiled. Haruka took off her coat and leaned over in the car fixing his problem. Philip was amazed how much she knew about cars. "Okay start it" she said. When she straightened up a grease mark was on her cheek. Philip did as he was told and it worked.  
"Arigato." he smiled "What's your dream?"  
"To be a racer" she said  
"I'd like to see your car someday."  
"You have a nice car?" she said  
"Oh thanks but I want to see yours...anyways can I ask your opinion?"  
"Sure" Philip got out of the driver's seat and went into his cabinet drawer. He approached Haruka and noticed the grease mark on her cheek.  
"I'll get that" he smiles.  
"What?"  
Philip held her chin with his fingers and wiped the grease mark off with a clean towel.  
"There" he smiled   
"Wouldn't want to ruin that cute face." Then Haruka blushed for the first time.  
"Want to see what I got Rani for our anniversary.?"  
"Sure" Haruka said catching herself, she was lost in thought for a second. He held up a box and opened it. Inside the box was a white jade on a silver chain.  
"Think she'll like it?"  
"She'll like it" Haruka said  
"I think she will too."  
"How long you two been going?  
"Four Years?"  
"Wow!, you must care for Rani a lot.."   
"I love her to death, she cracks me up. So anyone special in your life?" he asked. That caught Haruka off-guard.  
"Why are you trying out for the part?  
"Philip knew she was joking and laughed.  
"Too personal to ask. Okay that's fine. I have to go to town where you going?"  
"I was going to see Rani."  
"Okay we can meet for lunch?" he suggested Haruka looked at him and couldn't help herself from smiling.  
"Here's your coat, Haruka" he smiled handing it to her  
"Arigato Philip"  
"Need a ride?" he asked.  
"Sure ."she said. She got in his car as he dropped her off at Rani's work.  
"Have Rani call me and maybe I'll see you this afternoon" he smiled  
"Okay matta ne." She said and left his car. She watched him drive off. Philip was actually the first guy to ever treat Haruka like a girl and that really stuck out in her mind. There was something about Philip that Haruka found attractive.  
"I can't fall for him what about Rani and Michiru?" Course he's nice , good-looking, and sweet but..." she thought to herself.  
"Damn! he's kawaii!" she smiled and went into Rani's work.  
"Haruka." Rani smiled and hugged her.  
"Rani...you've got one cute boyfriend." Haruka said  
"Arigato." She smiled.  
"Kind of wish I had him." She joked. Rani smiled "Lately we're having problems"  
"Really?"   
"Well he.. I don't know."  
"Can't explain it?"  
"No."  
"Rani " a Steve called her "Don't worry about Philip things will be okay.  
"Steve was the male hairdresser. All the women loved him as most of the men like Rani. Steve was tall brown hair, very sarcastic joking personality. He wasn't as good-looking as Philip though. ^_^"I'm jealous, Philip's got a beautiful girl." Rani just smiled.  
"Steve stop it you're embarrassing me." Rani laughed "Philip well..."  
"Things seem okay" Haruka said  
"I know it's probably nothing."  
"You trust him...""Completely" Rani said.  
"You should." Steve said fixing a woman's hair.  
"Arigato" Rani smiled.  
"Philip want to know if you wan to eat lunch and he wants you to call him." Haruka said  
"Okay well why don't we just meet him. Steve, I'm going to lunch now okay?"  
"Sure" he said Rani and Haruka were walking to the restaurant called Kamon. "Rani if you need to tell me anything I'm here for you.  
"Haruka said. "Thanks, but nothing's wrong."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah what could be wrong?"  
"Well...I'll tell you what's bothering me. All us Senshi are shocked that now you know our identities. you healed me when my life was hanging by a thread. Then you tell us you're "Good Samaritans." I still don't understand how you knew I was a girl. Everyone sees me first impression as a guy.  
"Rani was quiet as Haruka took her arms and looked in her face.  
"Rani, you know something. Please tell me."  
"Haruka you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine...sorry...we better get going.  
"They started walking again into the restaurant  
"Rani a female voice called as they walked in. Rani looked and saw a woman sitting at a table with a gentleman.  
"Iria...hi" Rani smiled  
"Hi, I need to make an appointment with you but I'll do that later."  
"Sure...oh Haruka this is Iria Suzaku." Rani smiled. The woman was an art director for an art museum. "See ya Iria" Rani smiled  
"Ja ne Rani" Iria smiled.  
"Rani-san Haruka-san!" Usagi called and they sat with the rest of the Senshi.  
"I guess it's a big luncheon." Haruka said  
"They were all sitting down. Philip put his arms around Rani from behind and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey sweetie" he smiled.  
"Hey" she said and he took a seat next to her. The Senshi smiled big again.  
"Are you sure you two aren't married?" Mako asked.  
"We're not." Rani and Philip said coolly." Maybe someday." They smiled looking at each other."  
"How long are you two going?" Usagi asked  
"Four years?" Rani reassured. "Coming up?"  
"Yeah." Philip said. All the Senshi except Haruka dropped their jaws.  
"Longer than me and Mamo-chan." Usagi said.  
"No kidding" Rei said. In the middle of their lunch they heard screaming outside. The Senshi heard it and looked at each other.  
"Again?" Rani complained.  
"We'll be back." Mako said. Then all the Senshi ran outside. Rani saw Iria run out to probably make a phone call. Philip looked at Rani as she got up and looked out the window. Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts were trying to attack a cloaked spirit. Saturn jumped up and swung her Glaive at the spirit. Pluto jumped and swung her time key at the spirit too. The spirit separated into pieces as another one appeared again. Pluto and Saturn landed on the ground.  
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled as her energy ball hit the spirit and it disappeared  
"Haruka look..."Michiru yelled as a cloaked spirit was behind Uranus. Uranus turned around and was blinded by an energy blast somewhere. The next thing she knew the cloaked spirit was gone. Uranus saw Black Jade cursing.  
"Damn it where's that Silver Jade?" she cursed  
"Silver Jade is that?..."Uranus asked  
"Yes that's the Silver Ninja." Black Jade said frustrated.  
"Why?...""I'll explain later.  
"Uranus looked back at the crowd to see if Rani and Philip were there. She couldn't see them there were too many people. Black Jade looked at a spirit before her. She stood still as the ground shook.  
"Jade Column Rising!" she yelled and raised her arm in the air. Five columns of green energy came from the ground it surrounded the cloaked spirit and engulfed him. When the columns disappeared nothing was left but a hint of black smoke rising.  
"Good, Black Jade" Red Sun said  
"Shut-up, where's Silver Jade?" Black Jade asked.  
" Haven't see her." Red Sun replied and saw a cloaked spirit coming toward his direction. He held his spear and pointed it to the cloaked spirit.  
"Sun Flame Geyser!" he yelled as he thrust his spear into the ground. A trail of fire blazed from the spear in the ground until it reached the cloaked spirit then a geyser of light and fire enflamed him. The spirit disappeared.  
"Damn it...there's too many." Red Sun said. All the Senshi were busy taking care of the cloaked spirits.  
"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled and to her surprise the spirit was destroyed.  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered and to her surprise it was destroyed. Soon all cloaked spirits were destroyed. The Senshi were surprised they were able to destroy the cloaked spirits individually. Black Jade and Red Sun approached the Senshi.  
"You did good" they said. "The Silver Ninja is the Silver Jade?" Uranus asked  
"Jade...is a term for the female ninjas. "Black Jade replied.  
"She told us she was just the Silver Ninja." Sailor Moon said  
"She never like the term and she better get used to it." Red Sun replied.  
"Damn it where was she?" Black Jade cursed "She..."  
"Shut-up Black Jade!" a female voice said. Before them two dark pools formed as the other two ninjas rose from them.  
"Sorry Silver Jade." Black Jade hung her head.  
"Hoshiro's getting weaker. That's why you were able to destroy the cloaked spirits.." she said to the Senshi.  
"She needs the male of the purest heart." The White Ninja said "Silver Jade where were you?" Red Sun asked  
"You did fine without me" Silver Jade smirked." The Sailor Scouts did fine too.  
"Uranus stood behind Silver Jade she had to know who she was. She put an arm out to Silver Jade beginning to take her arm. To her surprise Silver Jade whipped around and held Uranus' wrist. The three other ninjas held their sword to Uranus.  
"Do I know you?" Uranus asked Silver Jade narrowed her eyes at her.  
"Silver Jade let's go." Red Sun said "Until next time Sailor Senshi.  
"The ninjas disappeared through their dark pools without a trace.  



	5. A Ninja does not Shed Tears

A Ninja Does Not Shed Tears  
  
The next day Rani was with Philip in his car as they were driving to   
town. He noticed she as quiet.  
"You okay sweetie?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I'm worried about Haruka."  
"Why?"  
"Silver Jade almost killed her."  
"The White Ninja almost killed Mamoru."  
"I know Haruka must be a little freaked out about this. She was so   
close to death."  
"She'll be fine she's a tough fighter. How did you know Haruka was   
Sailor Uranus?"  
"She took a long time at that one lunch she and I had and she knew   
Sailor Moon..."  
"Yeah I would suspect the same thing." Philip interrupted  
"So we knew the rest of the Sailor Senshi then?"  
"That's right."  
"Haruka will be fine. Her last encounter with Silver Jade was okay. I   
mean she wasn't spooked out of her mind."  
"It seems that way but deep inside I think that incident with Silver   
Jade still bothers her."  
"She's a beautiful fighter."  
"Uranus or Silver Jade?" She smirked looking at him.  
"Silver Jade of course." He smiled.  
"If you say so. You'd be looking wouldn't you?" Rani joked.  
"Hey it's an observation." He laughed.  
"You are terrible." She laughed.  
They arrived in town and went to the Yaohan supermarket. They walked   
in, each, doing their own shopping but together.  
They bumped into her brother.  
"Doing a little shopping?"  
"Yup, stock up on junk food." He smiled.  
"Justin," Rani said a little concerned.  
"It's okay hey you shouldn't talk you're just as bad."  
"Alright, maybe I shouldn't talk."  
"Rani " a female voice said. Rani turned her head and saw Iria approach  
them.  
"Ohayo." Justin and Iria smiled back.  
"This is weird we're all shopping at the same time." Philip said and   
they all chatted a little about their groceries. (Nothing interesting)  
"Well see ya" Rani said and Philip went with her.  
"Ja ne!" Iria and Justin said.  
Rani went down the candy aisle and starting looking through it.  
"You're just as bad as your brother." Philip joked.  
"I hate you" she said kissing him.  
" I knew you couldn't hate me for long." He joked and hugged her.  
Rani pushed him and he laughed.  
"And you two say you're not married." Usagi said laughing.  
Philip and Rani looked at her.  
"We're not" Philip said "we're too young."  
"You two are not too young." Usagi said. "Mamo-chan and I planned to   
get married."  
"That's because you two are destined to be together." Rani said.  
"You know I'm the Moon Princess?"  
"Ahem. "Philip cleared his throat. And Rani looked at him. She said a   
little too much.  
"Well it's obvious" Rani covered herself." You two really love each   
other? Moon Princess what? One of your childhood memories?"  
"Oh anyways. Rani-san I'm hungry let's go." Usagi said taking her arm.  
"Go where?" Rani asked.  
"Out to lunch."  
"Philip-san?" a girl's voice said. Philip turned and saw Hotaru.  
"Ohayo Hotaru-chan" Philip smiled looking at her. Hotaru blushed.  
"Philip-san, Haruka and Michiru are doing something with Setsuna   
tonight. I don't want to go but can I..." Hotaru asked embarrassed.  
"You want to do something with Rani and me? Philip finished for her   
then Hotaru smiled.  
"Okay sweetie, when?"  
"OOO I wonder what Haruka Michiru and Setsuna are going?" Usagi   
squealed.  
"They're going to watch a movie Usagi-chan." Hotaru said to her then   
turned to Philip. "Tonight? It is okay?"  
"Hey sweetie, I don't think we're going anything tonight right?" Philip   
asked Rani.  
"No, sure you can spend the evening with us.I'm afraid you might get   
bored though Hotaru-chan." Rani smiled.  
"I've seen the movie a billion times already. Arigato" she hugged Rani   
and Philip  
"Usagi-chan..." Rani said as Usagi looked at her watch.  
"YAHH! I'm late for a meeting!" Usagi screamed. "Ja ne, Philip-san,   
Rani-san, and Hotaru-chan" Usagi ran out the door.  
"Aren't you going?" Rani asked Hotaru.  
"No they're still trying to figure out who the four ninjas are." Hotaru  
smiled.  
"Good luck!" Philip smiled.  
Later that night Hotaru, Philip, and Rani walked in the park.  
"Arigato" Hotaru said.  
"Why?" Philip asked  
"For spending time with me."  
"No problem sweetie." Philip smiled as he bent down and hugged her.  
"You guys look like a family." Usagi yelled then Philip stood up as   
they all looked at Usagi. Right beside her stood Mamoru.  
"Midnight stroll?" Rani asked.  
"Yeah." Mamoru said.  
Suddenly a cloaked spirit quickly grabbed Mamoru and flew him   
into the air.  
"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi-chan henshin..."Hotaru said  
Usagi nodded."  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!" Usagi yelled.  
They transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.  
When they were done Black Jade and the White Ninja stood before them.  
Mamoru tried to fight the cloaked spirit but felt himself getting weak.   
The spirit had already started draining the life from him.  
"Mamo-chan" Sailor Moon cried.  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walked out of the movie theater.   
They saw the Shawshank Redemption.  
"Man that was an awesome movie."Haruka said.  
"Mamo-chan!" they heard Sailor Moon cry." Black Jade save him."  
"Oh geez, how many times does that damn boy get kidnapped?" Haruka   
rolled her eyes.  
"Too many." Setsuna and Michiru said together.  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!" Haruka yelled.  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!" Michiru yelled.  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make-up!" Setsuna yelled.  
When they were done they looked at each other.  
"Let's go!" Uranus said then ran to meet with Saturn and Sailor Moon.  
Black Jade looked up at the cloaked spirit and jumped up to him. The   
spirit opened his cloak and sent a wind blast at her. She blocked it   
but it sent her backwards. She fell to the ground and landed on her   
feet.  
"World..." Uranus raised her arm.  
The White Ninja hit Uranus' hand with his staff as she held it.  
"What?" Uranus looked at him surprised.  
"You'll hit Mamoru." He said.  
The spirit held Mamoru as his life was sucked dry.  
"No!" Sailor Moon cried.  
The spirit waited for a change to occur but nothing happened. He gave   
back Mamoru's life and threw him down falling to the ground unconscious.   
After that he sent more spirits to the Senshi and the ninjas. All of   
them were too busy fighting the spirits to save Mamoru from falling to   
his death. Red Sun appeared.  
"Red Sun" the White Ninja yelled while fighting a spirit. " Save   
Mamoru."  
Red Sun rushed to Mamoru trying to catch him. Before he got to him   
several spirits appeared in front of him. Sailor Moon ran toward the   
falling Mamoru but a cloaked spirit stopped her.  
"Mamo-chan! I ..." she yelled.  
Mamoru was about 100 feet from the ground.  
Suddenly there was a blast of light blinding everyone.  
When it faded out the spirits were gone. All they heard was the cry of  
a falcon. The huge falcon caught Mamoru and flew him to safety.  
"Where did that?...Sailor Moon follow it." Setsuna said.  
Sailor Moon nodded and followed the falcon. Three ninjas appeared in   
front of them. One was Silver Jade. There were two new ones, a male   
and a female.  
The male ninja had light brown hair and wore gray, he   
controlled sound, created illusions and he was blind. His eyes were   
always closed and in his hand he held a three-section staff.  
The female ninja was in deep red. She had two ancient Chinese   
butterfly knives. She had reddish black hair and brown eyes.  
"Are you...?" Michiru asked.  
"Meet Crimson Jade and Gray Spirit." Silver Jade said.  
The falcon returned to Gray spirit. It was a pretty big bird.   
Gray spirit reduced him back to his normal size which was a little   
smaller than a parrot.  
"Arigato, my friend." Gray Spirit said to the bird.  
Uranus looked at Gray Spirit and waved her hand in front of his face.  
"Are you blind?" she asked  
Gray Spirit nodded. As the falcon let out a scream. The Outer Senshi   
looked at the beautiful bird in amazement. It was brown with silver   
and white feathers inter-mixed in his tail.  
"Kyoshi." The White Ninja called to the falcon. The bird flew to the   
White Ninja. Saturn stared at it. The falcon trusted each ninja   
completely and it was a very smart obedient bird.  
"Kyoshi, give something to Sailor Saturn." The White Ninja said.  
Kyoshi flew over Sailor Saturn and extended his wings letting out a cry.   
It dropped a silver feather into her hands.  
"Arigato." Saturn said.  
Silver Jade approached Uranus.  
"You're not afraid of me?" Silver Jade asked  
"No, there's a lot I need to learn." Uranus said  
"Gomen Nasai about..."   
" Silver Jade, I see there is peace in your eyes can you see the same   
in mine?"  
Silver Jade looked in Uranus' eyes  
"Hai" Silver Jade said" we are allies."  
"No, we are friends." Uranus said extending her hand and they shook   
hands.  
"You've gained our trust the silver feather symbolizes it." Silver   
Jade said taking her hand away.  
"Who are you?" Setsuna asked.  
"We already told you." Black Jade said.  
"No, who you really are...underneath that mask." Neptune said  
"The time is not right yet.' Gray Spirit said. "Be patient Sailor   
Senshi, we will tell you when the time is right."  
"Fare well Sailor Senshi," Crimson Jade said as all the ninjas vanished  
through their dark pools.  
The next day Philip said he wanted to talk to Hotaru. Philip   
and Hotaru were at Rei's temple. She wasn't home because she was at   
school. Philip sat on the steps as Hotaru sat near him.   
"You wanted to talk to me?" Hotaru asked.  
"I'll let you in on a secret." He smiled.  
"Okay." Hotaru smiled.  
Philip cupped his hand over his mouth. He looked as though he was   
whistling but Hotaru didn't hear any sound. She looked puzzled as she   
watched his lips move slightly.  
"What did you do?" She asked.  
"You'll see." He said   
They heard the cry of a falcon and to Hotaru's amazement it flew   
toward them. Her eyes were transfixed on the falcon. When it reached   
it's destination which was Philip's arm. There in Philip's place stood   
the White Ninja as Hotaru gasped.  
"Don't be afraid" he said gently and took off his mask.  
Hotaru looked at Philip's face and hugged him.  
"Is that what you meant by when the time is right."  
"We had to trust you first. I do, and so does Rani."  
"Rani?"   
"Ohayo Hotaru-chan" a female voice called from behind her. There stood   
Silver Jade as she lowered her mask.  
"Rani" Hotaru smiled. "Does Haruka know?"  
"I haven't told her yet." Rani said quietly.  
"Why not?"  
"I almost killed her I didn't mean it. I don't think she can forgive   
me."  
"Did you know who she was?" Hotaru asked.  
"Not until Michiru cried her name. I put it all together. Haruka took a  
long time at the lunch, she held her arm after she and I fought, and   
she knew Sailor Moon. All the Outer Senshi cried as Haruka lie on the   
ground as Sailor Uranus.  
"She forgave you."  
"She still doesn't know who I am."  
"It's a misunderstanding she will understand." Hotaru said "tell her   
please you trust her right?"  
Silver Jade nodded.  
"Tell her Rani." White Ninja said.  
"Alright, I'll tell her." Silver Jade said. "Did Mamoru get home okay?"  
"Kyoshi flew him home then Sailor Moon stayed with him." The White   
Ninja said.  
"He's a smart bird." Hotaru said and the White Ninja smiled.  
"Kyoshi" Silver Jade said "Find Haruka and bring her here."  
Kyoshi let out a cry and flew from the temple into the sky.  
The falcon flew around and found Haruka fixing her car. He   
flew down as Haruka looked at it.  
"You're the same bird from last night." She said to it.  
The falcon just flew around and kept letting out a cry. Haruka walked   
toward it as it started flying away. Haruka walked toward as it   
started flying away.  
Haruka kept walking toward it as it flew farther from her. Kyoshi flew   
toward Rei's temple finally Haruka went there too.  
Meanwhile Michiru went to the Asian art museum with Makoto.Mako  
didn't feel too comfortable going but Haruka had to fix her car so   
Mako kept Michiru company. The museum had a theater for guest speakers   
and performances.  
Iria Suzaku was walking around her museum with her assistant Peter   
Sazakawa. They both wore business suits. Peter was 21, short brown hair.  
He looked very quiet but he was very wise.  
"Peter, that has to move." Iria said pointing to a sculpture.  
"I agree it looks bad there." Peter said.  
"Oh my gosh that's Iria Suzaku, the art director." Michiru smiled.  
"Of what?" Mako asked.  
"This museum." Michiru said "She replaced the old director. He had the   
tackiest taste in art."  
"I see no difference." Mako said.  
"Mako, quit playing." Michiru said laughing.  
"Michiru Kaioh?" Iria asked and that made Michiru jump.  
"UHH" Michiru said speechless and overwhelmed looked at Iria.  
"I read about you...would you like to play your violin in the theater   
every week?" Iria smiled.  
"Uhh. Michiru was still speechless then Mako nudges her.  
"Sure, arigato oh arigato Iria." Michiru finally said.  
"Come tomorrow at this time which is 11 o'clock. Here's my card." Iria   
said and Peter handed her Iria's business card.  
"Peter you can say something." Iria smiled.  
"Nice to meet you" he said smiling "what type of music do you play?"  
"Classical." Michiru said.  
"Do you play too?" Peter smiled at Mako.  
"Gomen, I cook though." She said.  
"Gourmet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wow, gotta see that someday." He smiled.  
"Sure."  
"Peter" Iria called and started to leave.  
"Nice meeting you bye." Peter said and followed Iria.  
"Macking on the director's assistant huh?" Michiru said smiling.  
"He's too old for me." Mako said. "He's probably married."  
"You don't know how old he is."  
"Still..."  
"Alright c'mon I gotta go practice." Michiru said as they walked out of  
the museum.  
Haruka arrived at the temple as Kyoshi rested on a tree. Hotaru was   
there smiling.  
"Haruka I'm so happy you're here." Hotaru said  
"Hotaru, what' going on?" Haruka said suspiciously.  
"Silver Jade has something to tell you."  
"Haruka Tenoh?" Silver Jade said  
Haruka turned around as Silver Jade and the White Ninja stood before   
her.  
"Silver Jade, you have something for me?"  
"I think it's about time we introduced ourselves." The White Ninja said.  
Both ninjas raised their hands to their masks.  
After school Rei and Ami were in the Morisato bookstore. Of course Rei   
was bored out of her mind.  
"Are you finished yet Ami-chan?" Rei asked impatiently.  
"No I need to get the perfect..."  
"Ami-chan, look a cute guy."  
Ami looked up in the direction the guy was standing in then went back   
to her books.  
"He has a girlfriend Rei-chan."  
Rei looked at the girl then her smile dropped  
"Nah." Rei said then saw them looking at her. Rei turned around   
quickly pretending to look at books with Ami. She snuck a little peak   
to see them but they weren't there. Rei let out a sigh as Ami was   
oblivious to the whole thing.  
"Ami-chan. Rei-chan." a male voice said behind them.   
Rei and Ami turn around as Rei jumped. It was the same guy and girl she   
was looking at a few minutes ago.  
"Ohayo I'm Rani's older brother." Justin smiled. "She told me about   
you."  
Ami laughed at Rei. Rei felt a little embarrassed she was checking out   
Rani's brother.  
"This is Elaine Kasumi." He said introducing the girl he was with.   
Elaine, 21, smiled and shook their hands.  
"Nice to meet you." She said.  
"Nice to meet you too." They smiled.  
Justin and Elaine sensed something wrong.  
"I sense something wrong at home." Rei said  
Rei and Ami ran out of the store as Elaine and Justin followed them.  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!" Rei yelled  
"Mercury crystal Power Make-up!" Ami yelled.  
Soon after their transformation they saw four ninjas run pass them,   
jump into the air, and disappear.   
"Hey isn't that?..." Mars said "Wait who are they?"  
Let's think about that later right now they're something we have to   
take care of first." Mercury said while running then Mars followed   
behind.  
At the temple, Sen stood before the two ninjas. He outstretched his   
arms and more cloaked spirits appeared. Ten of the spirits stood out   
differently compared the 20 others. The ten stood on the ground and   
took of their cloaks. Ten warriors stood before them: five men and   
five women.  
Haruka looked at them as Hotaru stood behind her.  
"Silver Jade..."Haruka said and didn't see her there or anywhere.   
"Hotaru Henshin" then Hotaru nodded. "Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!"  
After that was over with Uranus and Saturn stood before the ten   
warriors.  
"Uranus, Saturn," the rest of the Senshi arrived and stood with them.  
"We're out-numbered." Sailor Moon said then she felt a hand on her   
shoulder. Tuxedo Kaman stood next to her as she smiled at him.  
The Senshi looked at each other then at the warriors in front of them.  
Each Senshi stood in front of each warrior.  
"The famous Sailor Senshi." one of the males said. "Weak pathetic fools."  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"The ten protectors of Lady Hoshiro." One of the females said.  
Each protector outstretched their arms combining one powerful strong   
attack. It was silent yet very powerful attack and it also had no name.   
The sky became dark as black energy ribbons flowed around the Senshi   
tearing their outfits and cutting their skin. The Senshi fell to the   
floor as the protectors raised their arms to the sky which meant to   
initiate the attack. The attack hit the Senshi backwards flying them   
out of sight. You could hear the Senshi (and Tuxedo Kamen) screaming a   
few blocks away then it faded.   
"Hah they didn't stand a chance." One the males said. Then all the   
protectors from the triumphant finishing of the Sailor Senshi.  
Suddenly in the same direction where the Senshi were flown to   
there were a series of surprise attack. First the protectors heard a   
high pitch tone which almost drove their minds insane. Second they were   
blinded by bright light followed by a harsh wind which made them almost   
impossible to hold their footing to the ground. Then the entire temple   
became dark so they couldn't see. Vines came from the ground and held   
their feet as the darkness lifted. They tried to cut themselves free but   
not in time. Suddenly every protector was slammed against the wall by   
columns of water, earth, wind, a fire volcano, and green energy.   
The protectors fell to the ground and got up slowly.  
"What the heck was that?" they all said.  
From the distance they saw ten figures appear from where the Senshi   
were flown. Each ninjas carried an unconscious Senshi (including Tuxedo  
Kamen) in their arms. The ninjas put the Senshi gently on the ground   
and approached the protectors.  
Sailor Saturn opened her eyes and looked at the two opposing   
teams. Hoshiro appeared as an image before them all. Sen and the   
protectors bowed to her.  
"Sen, now get me the male of the purest heart." Hoshiro said and   
disappeared. All the Senshi opened their eyes and sat up holding their   
heads.  
Sen flew into the sky upward then downward and absorbed into   
the ground. Then he appeared again snatching the White Ninja as he   
flew upward.  
"Philip!" Saturn cried.   
The Senshi looked at Saturn in confusion. Silver Jade and the other   
ninjas tried to fight Sen. The protectors quickly stopped the ninjas   
before they got to Sen. One of the protectors flew up to Sen and made   
sure the life draining process of the White ninja was finished and   
took care of any intruders. The Senshi watched as each ninja had   
their hands full fighting each protector.  
"Senshi..." Black Jade said dodging a blow from one of the female   
protectors. "Stop Sen..." Black Jade threw a punch as her opponent   
dodged it. "He'll drain the White Ninja's life completely." She   
finished and kick her opponent straight to the head.  
"World Shaking!" Uranus said  
"Dead Scream" Pluto whispered.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.  
All their attack flew to Sen. The protector guarding Sen repelled their   
attacks back at them. Saturn quickly raised her Glaive.  
"Silent Wall!" Saturn yelled and protected the Senshi. Silver Jade   
kicked her opponent hard and then quickly jumped to the White Ninja.   
Her opponent fell the floor but Silver Jade was too late. Sen   
already drained the White Ninja's life. There was a bright light that   
sent Silver Jade back flying to the ground. The White Ninja was pale   
his as his head was hung. Red Sun caught Silver Jade as she fell to the   
ground. The White Ninja's body floated in the air in his back. Sen   
absorbed the White Ninja's body into his cloak and had a mask to cover   
his face. Sen was more powerful. He was now a Larva (meaning masked   
being). He raised his arms and flew toward the sky.  
"Face it you lost." One of the female protectors said and they all   
disappeared laughing.  
The Senshi (except Mamoru) shed tears now Philip was lost to them.  
"Poor Rani." Saturn cried.  
Uranus looked up and saw a glint of something shiny falling from the   
sky. It fell on the ground in front of her as she picked it up. It was   
Philip's anniversary present to Rani. He didn't give it to her yet.   
The Senshi looked at the four new ninjas, two female and two male.   
"We'll get them next time." Sailor Moon said and looked at the new   
ninjas.  
They introduced themselves and all of them put their katanas (Japanese   
sword) away  
Midnight Jade, 22, her colors were deep blue and black. She had hair   
was dark and half up as it flowed down her back.   
Indigo Jade, 21, She wore colors that were deep purple and black. She   
had a long braid down her back. She had telepathic abilities.  
Ocher Wind, 23, he wore yellowish tan colors. His power was that   
controlled wind and sand.  
Sepia Oak, 22, he had the oddest name. He wore light brownish colors   
and was a necromancer.( if he was a vampire he's be a neck-romancer   
but he's not.)  
"Midnight Jade, Sepia Oak, Ocher Wind, and Indigo Jade. Follow them   
and see where they went." Gray Spirit said and the left.  
Silver Jade stood up and hung her head.  
"Silver Jade..." Uranus said then Silver Jade lowered her mask and   
turned to the Senshi. They all gasped as they looked at Rani's face.  
Saturn hugged Silver Jade crying as the other ninjas lowered their   
masks too. No tears came to any of the ninjas eyes. Silver Jade hugged   
Saturn and let her go.  
"Gomen Nasai." Uranus hugged Silver Jade.  
"Forgive me Haruka." Silver Jade whispered hugged her then let her go.  
The Senshi had a good look of the ninjas without their masks.  
"Iria...Peter you're..." Neptune said. Black Jade and Gray spirit   
nodded.  
"Wow Elaine and Justin are Crimson Jade and Red Sun." Mercury said.   
Sailor Moon and Venus looked at Gray Spirit.  
"Wait I'm a little confused now." Venus said. "You're blind..."  
"Yeah Peter-san" Mako said "you weren't blind this afternoon."  
"As a ninja I'm blind" he said "When I'm not I can see. Kyoshi is my   
second pair of eyes."  
Uranus gave Silver Jade Philip's gift. Silver Jade took it and put it   
around her neck. She held the jade close to her and closed her eyes  
"It's Philip's anniversary present to you." Uranus said.  
"Arigato" Silver Jade said.  
"Rani-san we'll get him back." Sailor Moon said putting a hand on her   
shoulder.  
Silver Jade took her hand off as Sailor Moon gave and odd look.  
"You can't get him back. We have to accept it." Silver Jade said.  
The ninjas walked to the shadows and disappeared through them.  
"She took it awfully well." Rei said and then thought to herself. "   
Better than Usagi would, like when Mamoru was kidnapped how many   
billions of times."  
"She didn't shed a bloody tear." Uranus said.  
"Neither of then did" Pluto said. "We all lost a good friend."  
"A ninja does not shed tears." Saturn said wiping hers away.  
Saturn brought out the silver feather Philip gave her. She remembered   
the time he spent with her. Mamoru gave a rose to Saturn. She took it   
and put it with the feather on the ground. Everyone looked up at the   
sky.  
"Sayonara Philip-san" they all said. "We'll miss you."   
  
  



	6. A Guardian's Vow

A Guardian's Vow.  
  
All the Senshi were at their homes thinking about what happened that   
night.   
There were so many questions that weren't answered.  
"Rani is Silver Jade? She almost killed me and I don't think she knew   
that was me. That's understandable." Haruka said "It must be hard   
losing Philip like that. She'll miss him and so will I."  
"Philip, is there a way we can get you back.? I'm sure Rani misses you   
like crazy. Oh Philip why did you have to die?" Hotaru cried.  
"Iria, is Black Jade, they all hide their identities so well..."   
Michiru said.  
"None of them look or act like their alter-egos." Mako said. "Who   
would have thought Peter was the blind Gray Spirit."  
"I hope Rani is okay." Rei said "Hey, her cute brother and I have   
something in common we're both pyros." She laughed.  
"Elaine is nice. I never thought she's be one of the Silver Millennium   
guardians. They were around back then too? How come we never heard of   
them." Ami said.  
"Poor Rani, she lost Philip. I wish there was something I could do.   
Who could those new ninja's be?" Setsuna said.  
"Philip is gone. I hope Rani doesn't start acting like Usagi." Minako   
said.  
"Don't worry Rani we'll get Philip back. I don't know how but I   
promise I will." Usagi said.  
"I'll help you." Mamoru said hugging her then she hugged him back.  
The next day Rani was at home her brother stayed with her for   
support. Justin heard the doorbell and answered it.  
The Senshi stood there on Rani's doorstep. (no Mamoru.)  
"We came to cheer up Rani-san." Usagi said.  
"Come on in " Justin said quietly. The Senshi walked into Rani's house.   
It was a small two story little beach house by the ocean.  
"Rani is upstairs I'll check on her."  
The Senshi walked into the living room and saw four people they never   
met. The two groups looked at each other. They were clearly a lot   
older than the Senshi.  
"You must be the Sailor Senshi?" they asked.  
The Senshi nodded.  
"I'm Jason Mizumoto, Ocher Wind." Jason smiled.  
"I'm Lorraine Ayanami, Midnight Jade" Lorraine smiled.  
"Bryce Takata, Sepia Oak" he smiled  
"Kimi Ryuji, Indigo Jade" she smiled.  
"Nice to meet you" the Senshi said as they introduced themselves.  
Upstairs Rani was sitting very quiet, still no tears in her eyes. Iria  
stroked her hair. Justin had his arm around his sister and Peter held   
her hand.  
Elaine went downstairs.  
"Is Rani-san okay?" the Senshi asked.  
"She's very withdrawn right now." Elaine said.  
"She has been through a lot." Jason said.  
"Is Silver Jade your leader?" Usagi asked.  
Elaine nodded.  
"Black Jade and the White ninja were second in command."  
Rani came downstairs and smiled at everyone.   
"Rani you okay?" they asked.  
"I'm fine." She said.  
"Quit the act Rani" Haruka said " It's okay we're all here for you."  
"Haruka, I'm fine." Rani said. "Now I'm hungry."   
She went to her kitchen and started looking in her fridge.  
Peter, Justin, and Iria came downstairs.  
"Rani-chan, we need to work out are you up to it ?" Peter asked.  
"Okay." Rani said closing the refrigerator door." I'll meet you there."   
The Guardians stood together side by side. Wind and mist flew around   
and engulfed them. When it dissipated there stood the ninjas.  
"Don't take too long." Gray Spirit said as they disappeared into their   
dark pools through the floor. The Senshi were in awe. They all kept   
feeling the floor they disappeared through.  
"Where'd they go?" they asked. Rani poured herself a glass of water   
and started drinking it.  
Hotaru hugged Rani then she smiled.  
"I'm so glad we're not fighting anymore."  
Rani smiled then turned her head.  
"Rani, are you going to be all right?" Setsuna asked.  
"Why is everyone asking me that. I told you I'm fine." Rani said   
getting upset. The Senshi were taken off-guard a little as Hotaru let   
her go.  
"It doesn't seem to bother you at all." Haruka said. "Philip was a big   
part of your life. You didn't shed a tear yesterday."  
"Tears are a sign of weakness." Rani said hanging her head. Haruka   
approached her and raised her chin with her finger.  
"We're here for you, all of us are."  
All the Senshi nodded as Michiru suddenly had a sad look on her face.  
"Michiru?" Rani asked.  
"Philip asked me to play the violin for your..."  
Usagi cried. "Oh how sweet!"   
Everyone looked at Usagi surprised.  
"He... thought of that?" Rani asked and smiled. She was so happy she   
almost cried but held it in.  
Michiru nodded "It was suppose to be a surprise."  
"Did you get him anything?" they asked.  
Rani nodded.  
"I'll be back" she said and ran upstairs.  
"I still think something's wrong." Minako said.  
"Shh, we have to let her know that we're here for her." Rei said.  
Rani came downstairs and had a black box. She handed it to Haruka.   
Haruka opened it as the Senshi look at it. In the box was a white gold   
cross.  
"When we first started dating, Philip said he wanted a white gold   
cross but I couldn't afford to give him one and now... well..."  
she said sadly.  
"It's really nice." Haruka said giving it back.  
"I have to go um... I'll see you later?"   
"Alright, we'll see you later." They said. "Hey Michiru's having a   
short performance this afternoon, please come."   
"We'll see." Rani said.  
Each Senshi gave Rani a hug good-bye as they walked out of the door.   
Haruka was the last one.  
"I'll call you later." Haruka said hugging her.  
"Arigato." Rani whispered. Haruka let her go and took her hand she   
slowly released it when she walked out the door. Rani closed the door   
and hung her head. Haruka put an arm around Michiru's shoulder.  
"I'm worried about her, Haruka" Michiru said.  
"Me too." Haruka said putting her arm down.  
Rani put her head against the door. She felt a hand on her shoulder.   
She turned and saw her friends."  
"Minna," she said and Justin hugged her.  
"You're not ready yet, we can wait." Kimi said.  
Justin gently rocked his baby sister in his arms and kissed her head.   
Rani closed her eyes.  
"We're here for you." Lorraine said.  
Meanwhile Sen was outside her window watching them. Rani   
sensed something and so did the rest of them. Sen flew to the top of   
the roof.  
Within a few moments he was surrounded by the nine ninjas. Senshi flew   
away as all the ninjas followed him flipping and jumping over rooftops.  
Sen finally stopped at an open abandoned field.  
"Give up Sen, give back the White Ninja?" Silver Jade demanded.  
Hoshiro and her ten protectors were watching them through her dark   
pool. Hoshiro laughed.  
"Sen, has taken over the White Ninja's body. They destroy Sen they   
destroy their friend as well." Then the protectors laughed too.  
Sen raised his arms and was changing his shape. He turned into the   
White Ninja. Silver Jade sank to the ground on her knees.  
"It can't be..."she said.   
The other ninjas look puzzled.  
The White Ninja reached his hand to Silver Jade.  
She stood up.  
"It's not him, destroy him now!" Silver Jade yelled.  
The White Ninja turned back into Sen. All the ninjas rushed at Sen at   
once.  
He raised his arms and slammed the ninjas into the ground. The ninjas   
were in pain and got up slowly. Indigo Jade heard a faint cry in the   
back of her mind.  
Sen floated over Silver Jade as she lie on the ground. He was about to   
strike her but something held him back. He disappeared through the sky   
as everyone watched him leave.  
"Silver Jade, I heard Philip." Indigo Jade said to her.  
"No it's impossible he's dead..." Silver Jade said.  
"Telepathically, Philip is alive in Sen."  
"How can that be?" Ocher Wind asked.  
"Sen absorbed Philip's life and his body there's nothing left of him."   
Sepia Oak said.  
"His spirit is still alive." Gray Spirit said.  
"What?" everyone asked puzzled."  
"No matter what happens to a person your spirit can't be taken away."  
"Can we get him back?" Crimson Jade asked.  
"There might be a way but I don't know how."  
"He could've killed you." Black Jade said to Silver Jade."It's odd he   
didn't."  
Silver Jade hung her head as her jade pendant fell out of her shirt.  
"What's that Silver Jade?" Gray Spirit asked pointing at the jade   
pendant. Even though he was blind he sensed everything.  
"Philip's anniversary present to me." She said quietly.  
All of them smiled and cocked their heads.  
"Aww Kawaii!" they all joked.  
"Shut-up!" she joked and tucked it back in her shirt.  
"Damn, Michiru's performance is soon, let's go." Black Jade remembered.  
Then they disappeared through their pools.  
Later that after noon Michiru was on stage at the art museum. She was   
tuning her violin as Haruka was finagling on the piano.  
"I wish Rani was here." Michiru said to Haruka.  
"Iria reserved the entire front row for the rest of us and them. Maybe   
they'll come later." Haruka said.  
Out of nowhere they saw nine people pop up from the floor and sit in   
the chairs in the from row.  
Haruka and Michiru took a second look as they saw the Guardians wave   
at them then they waved back. Iria got up on stage and called someone   
on a walkie talkie.  
"Toshi" she called on the walkie talkie.  
Toshi was the stage director he made sure of lights and sound.  
"Hai, Miss Suzaku." Toshi answered on the walkie talkie.  
"I told him never to call me that. I'm not Miaka Yuuki. Man, that girl   
gets in a lot of trouble." Iria said to herself. "That's one person who   
I probably don't want to see."  
"I don't see any resemblance to Black Jade and Iria." Michiru   
whispered to Haruka.  
"They hide their identities really well." Haruka said.  
"Hey, go walk around the seats are reserved, we still need to set up."   
Iria told the guardians.  
"Ja ne." They said and left the performance hall.  
"Iria-san?" Michiru asked "Is Rani-san okay?"  
"She's fine...don't worry about her. She needs a little time okay?"   
Iria smiled.  
Rani and Peter were walking around the museum together. They   
saw a painting of a Chinese girl in traditional Chinese robes sitting   
on a tree branch, holding a fan close to her face.  
"Wow, she's beautiful." Rani said.  
"Also helps with the company." Peter smiled.  
"Peter..." Rani said.  
"Gomen nasai. I was a little out of line." He said.  
"It's okay..."  
"We had to break it off..."  
"You moved back to Japan."  
"I know, you never wrote me. We didn't see each other too much."  
"I rarely saw you."  
"We couldn't save the Silver Millennium. We were fighting in another   
galaxy..."  
"We failed the Queen and the Princess. We were just training back then   
but I still feel somewhat responsible."  
"It's okay we learned from that time. At least the Silver Millennium   
Seal isn't broken it's weakened but not broken. We're fully trained now   
this time we can save this galaxy. This time we're not going to fail."   
He changed subjects. "This is weird, uh... I first met you in a museum.   
We grew close, I moved back to Japan, four years passed and you're   
with Philip. Listen it was kind of a hard break-up I didn't want to go   
back to Japan. I have a small sore spot about it. Gomen nasai." He said  
"Don't trip it's okay." She smiled. Peter smiled, took her hand kissed   
her cheek and hugged her. That caught her a little off-guard. "If you   
need to talk I'm here for you." He whispered.  
"Arigato." She smiled. " Let's go see Michiru's performance I think   
it's time." She drew away from him.  
They went in the performance hall which was packed full of people.   
All the other Guardians came in too and sat in the from row. The Senshi  
came in too.  
"Rani-san." Usagi said "are you busy afterwards?"  
"No Usagi-chan," Rani said.  
"Let's do something afterwards?"  
"Uh..."  
"Shh." Peter said "It's starting."  
After a few moments the performance started. First Haruka came out on   
stage as everyone applauded. She wore a black suit and smiled at Rani.  
Michiru came out and everyone cheered. She wore a white dress with   
sheer sleeves.  
"Yatta-ne Michiru-san..." Usagi yelled and stood up waving her arms.   
The Senshi and the Guardians got embarrassed.  
"Do we know this girl?" Bryce asked.  
Rani and Rei reached an arm out, pulled Usagi by the odangos, and   
pulled her down in her seat. Usagi and Rei started getting into a fight   
trying to yell at each other quietly. After a few minutes of that the   
Guardians and the Senshi turned to Usagi and Rei.  
"Shhh!" they whispered. Usagi covered her mouth looking around.   
Haruka played an introduction on the piano as Michiru played   
her violin. Rani felt the music echoed deep in her heart. Rani hung her   
head. She suddenly felt so much sadness inside her.  
"Rani..." Setsuna said putting a hand to Rani's shoulder.  
"Arigato Setsuna. I'll be okay" Rani patted Setsuna's hand and put it   
down.  
Michiru finished her first piece and curtsied. Michiru played two more   
short pieces as that ended the performance. Everyone cheered and   
cheered for Haruka and Michiru's performance.  
Iria came out on stage as Haruka and Michiru left.  
"Arigato, for coming tonight..." Iria said. The Guardians and the   
Senshi went backstage.  
Usagi came in followed by everyone into Michiru's dressing room. Rani   
kind of dawdled behind. Someone was behind her.  
"Trying to sneak up on me Haruka?" Rani asked with her back still   
turned.  
"Aww you knew?" Haruka asked and Rani turned around.  
"Course ... you did great out there." She said.  
"Arigato" Haruka smiled. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"You sure? You didn't look so hot out there." Haruka said.  
"It's okay I'm fine." Rani smiled." You worry too much."  
"Rani-san!" Usagi yelled then calmed down "Where is she?"  
"Don't worry I think she heard you." Mako said uncovering her ears.   
The door opened  
"That must've been Usagi-chan" Rani smiled and came in with Haruka.  
"Rani-san." Usagi ran up to Rani and hugged her. "Let's do something.   
I know..."  
"Hey let's go to my house." Haruka said.  
Okay so everyone goes to Haruka's house Rani sat on her sofa as   
everyone else was talking in little groups.  
"Man I have to work tomorrow." Bryce said "Hey Jason what time you   
coming in?"  
"I have to check." Jason said.  
"Where do you two work?" Minako asked.  
"The Raging Dragon." Bryce said.  
"Is that a restaurant?"  
"You'd think it would be but it's not."   
"It's a night club." Haruka said joining the conversation.  
"AHHH! Let us go let us go!" Usagi and Minako squealed.  
"You kidding? That club you have to be 21 and up." Lorraine said.   
"Rani gets in because she knows them."  
"Rani you club?" Haruka asked surprised.  
"Sometimes...we mainly go to see Jason and Bryce."  
"And to pick up guys." Bryce added smiling.  
"Shut-up." Rani smiled. "Philip came with me."  
"Yeah the girls hit on him too."  
"Oh really give us details!" Usagi said sitting down on the floor.  
"Yeah this sounds interesting." Haruka said sitting down too.  
"What does?" the rest of the Senshi asked.  
"Oh no" Rani said "you guys it's not that big of a deal."  
"We still want to hear it." Minako said.  
"Hear what?" Mako asked.  
"The story of Philip and Rani being mobbed by everyone in the night   
club?" Peter said.  
"Okay" the rest of the Senshi smiled and sat down. So everyone is in   
this big group in the room.  
"I'm outta here." Rani said embarrassed and got up. Bryce grabbed her   
hand and jerked her back making he sit down again. She gave him a frown.  
"Okay" Bryce said. "One time Rani and Philip visited Japan awhile back."  
"Anyways." Kimi said "They went into the club and didn't like music too   
much. So Rani suggested the DJ, Bryce, to play some of their music."  
Rani got up again as Bryce made her sit down again.  
"Yeah so I played their music" Bryce said "Everyone in the room stopped   
dancing. So Rani and Philip were in the middle of the dance floor doing   
their own style they knew. Okay they dance differently because they're   
from the US so everyone else thought it was... should I say...different."   
Bryce smiled. "I was amused."  
Rani got up Bryce sat her down.  
"No, they weren't doing anything sick it was just different."  
"After that..."Jason smiled "all the girls rushed to Philip to dance   
with him and all the guys rushed to Rani."  
Everyone laughed and cheered. Rani just rolled her eyes then laughed.  
"Is Rani a nickname?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah, my formal name is Miranda and I hate it." Rani said disgusted.  
"Mom and Dad call her Miranda." Justin added. "She gets so mad."   
"Hey are you a princess, Rani-san?"  
Usagi asked.  
"No." Rani replied "Just plain old me." She smiled.  
"You are the Guardians of the Silver Millennium." Ami said "Back then   
we never heard of you."  
"No one really did your mother knew us Usagi-chan. We were a secret to   
a lot of people."  
"Wow...did you help in the battle with Queen Beryl." Usagi asked.  
The Guardians hung their heads.  
"I thought this was going to come up." Iria said.  
"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked.  
Rani tell them..." the Guardians said.  
"We failed to protect the Silver Millennium." Rani said quietly.  
"What... how...? the Senshi said at once.  
"Usagi-chan, your mother called for my help. I couldn't help her. I   
was in training but still we were in another galaxy fighting a war. We   
came back and nothing was left of the Moon Kingdom. What kind of   
Guardian am I...I couldn't ever save my own galaxy." The Senshi looked   
at them.  
"Rani-san... you didn't fail, my mother used the last of her power and   
sent us to the future. You came back after that."  
"If I came I could've prevented that. The Silver Millennium Seal   
protects the Silver Millennium and our identities. We protect the Seal,  
and if that Seal is broken then we fail. The Seal is weakened now that   
Hoshiro has the White Ninja. While Galaxia was around we stayed with   
the Seal. It told us you were able to fight that battle with her.   
Hoshiro enlisted Galaxia and many others to try to take over that   
galaxy since they all failed. Hoshiro decided to take matters into her   
own hands. You don't know who you're dealing with."  
"No wonder you're so serious about your job." Haruka said."You vow   
never to fail again."  
"You didn't fail." Rei said.  
"You all did you best that's what counts." Hotaru said." The thing is   
you saved the other galaxy right?"  
"Yeah." The Guardians said sadly.  
"We're not going to fail this time." Elaine said.  
"Okay can we get into the club huh?" Minako asked  
"Uh..." Jason said. "We'll see okay?"  
The Guardians felt a chill down their spines.  
"Sen...he's here." Kimi said.  
The Guardians stood and jumped through the ceiling.  
"Where'd they go?" Michiru asked.  
"On the roof?" Mako asked.  
The Senshi ran outside in front of Haruka's house. On her roof was Sen   
surrounded by the nine ninjas again.  
Sen spread his arms and the wind blasts flew them off the roof.  
The ninjas landed on their feet on the ground.  
Midnight Jade held a long twisted, black staff with a white orb on the   
top. While in action, the orb turned dark blue as black wisps flew   
around it. She quickly pointed it to Sen as dark clouds and ribbons   
shot from the orb. Sen got hit and he stood still for a few minutes.  
A woman appeared next to Sen as one of the ten protectors of Hoshiro.  
"Laira." Silver Jade said. "I thought you were part of this." She   
narrowed her eyes.  
"Life's a bitch isn't it Silver Jade?" Laira laughed. "The White   
Ninja's mind and body are mine now. Lady Hoshiro gave him to me to   
control" Laira wore a burgundy suit that had no sleeves, exposed her   
stomach, and was low cut on the top. (In other words, this is one  
provocative looking protector.)  
"Isn't that right, Sen?" she smiled. Sen wrapped his cloaked arms   
around her from behind. Silver Jade just stared then snapped out of it.  
"Damn you Laira!" Silver Jade cursed. "You're not getting away with   
this."  
"I already have Silver Jade!" Laira laughed as she and Sen disappeared.  
Silver Jade changed back to her normal form instantly. Her outfit look   
like it just melted off and disappeared leaving her normal clothes on   
her.  
"Rani-san." Usagi asked "can we get him back?"  
"I don't know" Rani said. Hanging her head.  
The rest of the ninjas changed back to their normal forms. Peter   
approached Rani and hugged her.  
"It's okay...we'll get him back." Haruka said. "I hope."  
Rani covered her face, still no tears formed from her eyes.  
  
  



	7. In Honor of the Sea

Silver Jade's Honor   
  
Laira approached Sen and stroked his face (mask.)  
"Who were you as the White Ninja?" she asked  
Sen held his hand in front of him revealing a sphere, it was like a   
movie. It showed how he fought for protecting the galaxy. He proudly   
stood by Silver Jade's side.  
"Who are you under the mask?"  
The sphere show an image of Philip Nakamura.  
"Sen took your life and your body." Laira said. "You must've loved   
someone as Philip." The sphere flashed an image of Silver Jade as Sen   
hung his head.  
"Show me her true self." Laira said.  
The images went black as the sphere disappeared.  
"Shit ...why can't you show me?"  
"The Millennium Seal won't allow you to see it." Hoshiro said entering   
the room. "Sen controls the White Ninja so we can see who he is. We   
don't control Silver Jade...yet."  
"You need Silver Jade?"  
"The ninjas guard and protect the Silver Millennium Seal. The Seal   
protects their identites and the galaxy. If we destroy the ninjas we   
weaken the seal..."  
"Then the galaxy is yours." Laira said. "Once this galaxy is taken over   
you can control others."  
"Sen you know what to do...Silver Jade is last." Hoshiro said.  
Sen bowed his head then disappeared.  
"What did you tell him to do?" Laira asked.  
"You'll see but you'll like it." Hoshiro laughed."Weak fools, they'll   
never win." then Laira laughed too.   
"Where is everyone?" Usagi said hanging up the phone."Fine, I'll go   
visit Rani-san then"   
Usagi went to Rani's work.  
"Rani-san." Usagi came in and rushed up to Rani.  
Rani was cutting man's hair as Usagi brushed by her arm. By doing that   
she made Rani do a huge mistake on the man's hair. Rani looked   
mortified looking at the diagonal cut on the back of the man's head.  
"Usagi-chan!" Rani got really mad gritting her teeth.  
"What happened?" the man asked.  
"Nothing." Rani said covering herself up.  
"Gomen nasai Rani-san." Usagi said beginning to cry then Rani calmed   
down.  
"Wait outside I'm almost done." Rani said and Usagi left.  
Good thing she was able to fix the mistake. After 15 minutes she   
approached Usagi.  
"Gomen nasai" Usagi cried.  
"It's okay you're lucky I was able to fix it." Rani said.  
"Where is everyone I called the Guardians and none of them are home."  
"They're probably working."  
"Oh...I see..."  
"You must be bored huh?"   
Usagi nodded and Rani smiled "Let's go..."  
"I know where..." Usagi rushed Rani to the Star arcade down the street,  
a totally different one. Rani started playing but she wasn't doing as   
well as she usually does. Usagi knew something was on her mind. Rani   
quit, stood up hanging her head, and walked out of the arcade.   
Odango-atama followed her out.  
"Rani-san?" Usagi asked. "Something's wrong tell me?"  
"It's Philip." She replied. "Just thinking about him."  
Haruka was at home thinking.  
"Philip... he..." she said softly.  
"You're attracted to him aren't you?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know, am I?" Haruka asked "We've been apart for six months and   
we're still good friends."  
"I know." Michiru smiled. "But he's gone..."  
"How can I be attracted to him he belongs to Rani."  
"Well he's good-looking, nice, thoughtful, smart, mysterious..."  
"The first guy to treat me like girl, not a guy, a girl."  
"You've got it bad." Michiru joked.  
"This isn't funny, Michiru, I can't do this... he's dead but I feel   
he's not dead." Haruka held her head. "Don't you dare tell anyone okay?"  
"I promise." Michiru said "you miss him don't you?"  
"Yes but I can't do this to Rani."  
Bryce and Jason were at the night club before hours.  
"Hey Jason can I have a sake?" Bryce asked putting money on the   
counter.  
Jason gave him one as Bryce drank it and sighed.  
"Worried about Rani?" Jason asked.  
"She's fine... well maybe a little." Bryce said. "She's taking this   
really well. Most girls don't function if they lose someone they love.   
Hey, she could find someone else easily."  
"She's kawaii..." Jason said.  
"Actually all the Jades are kawaii."  
Ami, Minako, and Mako were at the Kamon restaurant having some tea.   
Ami was studying as usual she was surprisingly stumped on some of her   
programming homework.  
Ami hit her fists on the table.  
"What was that?" Mako asked.  
"I don't understand this." Ami said.  
"What? That's new you usually get everything when you study."Minako   
said.  
Just then Peter, Iria, Justin, Elaine, Lorraine and Kimi came   
in as a hostess put them at a table. They didn't notice the Senshi as   
they walked by but the Senshi noticed them.  
"Let's go talk to them." Minako said almost getting up. Mako grabbed   
her arm sitting her down again.  
"I'm sure a bunch of 20 year olds want to talk to a bunch of middle   
aged teenage girls."  
"Well I guess you're right."  
Peter approached the Senshi.  
"Peter-san how are ou?" Minako and Mako said.  
"I'm fine. Arigato. What's new?" he smiled.  
"Nothing much" they said.  
"Something wrong Ami-chan?" Peter asked.  
"Oh... I'm having trouble with my homework."  
"Let's see if I can help."  
Peter sat next to Ami as they started getting involved in her studying.  
Iria and the rest looked back at Peter.  
"Man, what a flirt!" Elaine said.  
"Hey he used to date your sister huh Justin?" Lorraine asked.  
"It didn't last long." Justin said. "Here comes the waiter."  
"Peter better get back here." Elaine said.  
Iria took her napkin, wadded it up, and threw it at Peter. The paper   
wad hit him in the head.  
Minako and Mako laughed as Peter turned around. The Guardians pointed   
to the waiter.  
"You got it Ami-chan?" he asked.  
"Hai, Arigato, Peter-san." Ami smiled   
"Ja ne" Peter said.  
"Ja ne." Ami said then he walked back to his table.  
"That was nice." Mako said.  
"Yeah Ami-chan" Minako said.  
Ami smiled and hung her head from her shyness.  
Rani was going home from work. She walked along the street. She   
suddenly felt cold air around her.  
"Silver Jade, I'm looking for you." Laira said in a taunting voice.  
"What the hell does that bitch want now?" Rani complained. From a   
distance in the park Rani saw Laira. She was with Sen and looking for   
her opponent. While approaching Laira she instantly change to Silver   
Jade. Her street clothes just melted off leaving her ninja suit on.  
"Look who arrived.' Laira said looking at Silver Jade.  
"What now Laira?" Silver Jade said bored. "I have better things to do   
than to be here."  
"C'mon you reject a dance invitation from me?" Laira said bringing out   
her weapons.. She held two short staffs and a knife in her belt. Her   
long brown hair blew in the wind held back by a headress. Two strands   
of her bangs hung in thr front of her face.  
"You called me out here to fight? Forget it." Silver Jade asked.  
"You're weak Silver Jade. Fine I'll make you dance." Laira said   
throwing an energy blast against her. The Guardian dodged it and   
disappeared.  
"You're a coward." Laira yelled. The Guardian appeared behind Laira to  
do a sneak attack but Laira swung one of her staffs. The Guardian   
caught her wrist pushed it down and did a spin kick to her head   
knocking her to the ground. Sen stood by watching and waiting for an   
order from Laira. Laira stood up as Silver Jade took out her chain whip.   
And swung it at her. The Protector dodged all the Guardian's swings.   
Laira stood still and raised her arm. Ice shards formed behind her and   
shot toward her opponent. The Guardian flipped out of the way before   
the shards hit her.  
"Sen get going." Laira yelled to him. Sen disappeared as Laira still   
fought Silver Jade.  
Philip approached Iria as they were working late in the museum that   
night.  
"Iria, can I talk to you?" Philip asked.  
"Sure." Iria said and turned to him "Philip!?..."   
Philip quickly put his hands on her head creating a electrical mad   
mind effect on her head. Iria screamed as bright light surrounded her   
head. Philip released her head as he changed back into Sen and   
disappeared as Iria fell to the floor.  
"Iria you okay?" Peter ran in the room he picked her up.  
"I heard screaming." Peter said. Iria opened her eyes as they flashed   
red.  
"Iria you..."   
Iria put her hands on Peter's head as he had the same electrical mad   
mind effect on his head. He yelled and also collapsed on the floor.  
Hoshiro watched the mind control take place between Iria and   
Peter. Ten elongated capsules stood in Hoshiro's throne room. The ten   
Protectors watched the capsules.  
"Iria Sazaku and Peter Sazakawa's mind and body now belong to me"   
Hoshiro laughed.  
Each capsule is reserved for each Guardian. So far only three were   
filled by Philip, Peter, and Iria minds were in Hoshiro's control now.  
"How did Sen know who the ninja's were in human guise?" Shindo asked.   
He was one of the male protectors. He was dressed in white and had a   
long black-haired ponytail.  
"Remember the White Ninja knows who they are in human guise, we don't"   
Hoshiro said. "The mind poison will take effect when I want it to.   
They won't remember fighting for us. Three down seven to go."  
Elaine was at the night club with Bryce and Jason.They were having a   
good time after hours talking. Peter and Iria came in smiling.  
"Hey." Elaine said  
"Hi." Peter and Iria smiled  
"I'll be back.' Jason said going in the back room getting some supplies.  
"Hey Peter I'll show some new sounds I got."  
Bryce said going to the stage. Peter followed him  
"How are you?" Iria asked Elaine.  
"I'm fine." Elaine said.  
"You could be better.' Iris's eyes flashed red as she quickly put her   
hands to Elaine's head. Elaine screamed.  
"Hey..." Bryce said looking up at them Peter did the same to Bryce.  
Jason saw the whole thing as he ran to Kimi's house.  
"Kimi" Jason appeared through her floor. "Something's going on warn the  
other Guardians."   
"What's going on?" Kimi asked.  
Jason quickly explained about Iria, Peter, Bryce, and Elaine.  
"Oh no you mean...?" Kimi asked "that's sounds terrible."  
"Warn Justin, Lorraine, and Rani." Jason said.  
Silver Jade fell to the floor as Laira raised her leg initiating a   
crushing kick on her. The Guardian jumped out of the way. Sen came   
back and put a barrier around the two fighters preventing any outside   
force to interfere.  
Telepathically Kimi tried to get through to Lorraine and Rani, no such   
luck.  
"Where's Lorraine?" Jason asked.  
"She's upstair..." Kimi said then they heard Lorraine scream. "   
they're here, they got Lorraine."  
"Kimi." Lorraine called in a haunting voice.  
"Let's go." Jason said opening the door and they ran out.  
"I got hold of Justin he'll meet us at the park." Kimi said. As they   
arrived at the park they saw Red Sun trying to break through the   
barrier.  
"Silver Jade!" Red Sun yelled but she couldn't hear him  
"Red Sun!?" Kimi yelled then he threw two shurikens to the two the   
people behind him. Ocher Wind and Indigo Jade each caught a shuriken   
and approached Red Sun.   
"This barrier has Silver Jade inside." Red Sun said "Sorry about the   
shurikens I had to be careful.  
The three Guardians turned and saw their fellow Guardians, eyes red,   
that they weren't themselves.  
Indigo Jade brought out a Chinese Umbrella (yes she fights with that)   
she threw it at them as the umbrella flew toward them it opened up   
showing its razor sharp edges. Black Jade hit it with her sword. The   
umbrella closed up and flew back to Indigo Jade's control. She caught   
it and looked at Ocher Wind.  
"I don't want to hurt them." Indigo Jade said.  
"We're going to have to, these ninjas are not the same Guardians we  
knew." Red Sun said.  
They looked in the barrier looking at Silver Jade's status. She swung   
her chain whip striaght to Laira's head knocking her to the ground.  
"She'll be fine." Ocher Wind said. And turned to the possessed ninjas.   
The ninjas stood together as each one of their column attacks formed   
into one. It swirled its energy as it was released toward the three   
remaining Guardians.  
They jumped out of the way as the huge column hit the barrier. The   
impact was so hard the Guardians were slammed into the ground. They   
could barely get up and saw a hole in the barrier.  
"Indigo Jade quick." Ocher Wind said. "Warn Silver Jade."  
"Silver Jade." Indigo Jade said telepathically "run the Guardians..."  
Indigo Jade screamed as her mind went mad by the poison Midnight Jade   
gave to her. "Betrayal..." was the last word she said and fell to the   
ground.  
Ocher wind saw Indigo Jade get up as her eyes flashed red. He quickly   
got up and grabbed Red Sun running toward the hole in the barrier. Red   
Sun looked back at the ninjas.  
"Go, go through th barrier, warn Silver Jade, tell her to call the   
power of the Seal. I'll cover you." Ocher Wind said.  
Red Sun ran through the barrier.  
"Silver Jade!" he yelled.  
"Red Sun!" Silver Jade said and saw him. Laira threw a punch but her   
opponent caught it. She squeezed her wrist, grabbed Laira's face, and   
slammed her head-first into the ground. Silver Jade ran toward Red Sun.  
Ocher Wind raised his hand full of white sand as some spilled out of   
the sides. Wind blew around him. Columns of white sand rose behind him.   
Each column engulfed each ninja. They broke out of his attack and all   
ran towards him he brought his bladed nunchucks. As the ninjas jumped   
in the air.  
Red Sun almost reached Silver Jade when Sen put his hands on Red Sun's   
head. The Guardian yelled.  
"Summon ...the ...Seal" Red Sun said his last words as he fell to the   
floor.  
"No!" Silver Jade yelled "Justin!"  
She rushed to Sen but he threw her into the ground. Laira got up   
holding her head. She looked really beat up. Her hair out of place,   
bleeding head to toe, and her suit torn. Sen held her in his arms.   
Ocher Wind fell to the ground, he was outnumbered, the only one   
standing as the last Guardian was Silver Jade. Red Sun, Ocher Wind,   
and the other Ninjas turned to Silver Jade as their eyes shown red.   
They looked evil standing together.   
"Let's go Sen, our mission is accomplished." Laira said weakly then   
they disappeared along with the barrier.  
Hoshiro laughed "Well done Laira the Seal has weakened a lot. I shall   
soon have my galaxy."  
Sepia Oak outstretched him arms as tree spears flew out of the ground   
around Silver Jade. She dodged each spear. At the same time Black and   
Crimson Jade threw their knives at her. She flipped out of the way.   
Midnight Jade sent her Dark Mist Attack as Red Sun sent his volcano.   
Gray Spirit used a high pitched tone to drive her mind insane. She   
covered her ears. All these attacks literally chased her around the   
park.  
"If I summon the Seal I can't repair it if I get captured. I have to   
destroy them too."she said then narrowed her eyes "in order to save   
this galaxy I have to."  
"She won't change." Indigo Jade said reading her mind. " She's going   
to summon the Seal."  
Sepia Oak outstretched his arms to his side. Tree spears quickly shot   
up behind Silver Jade. The branches tangled itself around her legs and   
arms.  
"No...how could I be so careless." Silver Jade said.  
Red Sun approached her raising his hands to her head.  
"Stop Silver Jade is mine." Gray Spirit said. He lowered his masks and   
lowered hers. He held her face as she turned her head. Sepia Oak made   
a branch go around her neck and forehead. Gray Spirit put his lips to   
hers as she had one last thought.  
"Silver Millennium, gomen nasai... I failed you again."  
Gray Spirit let her go as Sepia Oak let go of the branches.   
Silver Jade fell the ground and her eyes flashed red.  
"Mission accomplished, Lady Hoshiro." The ninjas said and laughed.  
"The Seal is broken" Hoshiro laughed "I have the essence of each   
Guardian and now the galaxy will be mine!"  
Rani woke up panting in her bed early that morning.  
She went to see her brother  
"Justin, I had the most awful dream last night."  
"Really? It's okay. Those are strange sometimes."  
"Justin, I'm serious."  
"What was it about?" he said irritably.  
Hoshiro won. The Seal is broken  
"That's a serious dream. Good thing it wasn't real."  
"You know you're some help." She said and stormed upstairs.  
Rani called Haruka and Michiru that day. They met for lunch at Kamon.  
"I had a strange dream last night.' Rani said.  
"Really? Tell us..." Haruka said.   
Rani told them the same thing she told their brother and when she   
finished neither of them said a word.  
"That's serious, Rani" Haruka said concerned.  
"I know good thing it's only dream, I hope" Rani said.  
They were silent for a few minutes and Michiru changed subjects.  
"You used to date Peter?" she asked.  
"It didn't last." Rani said   
" Peter is nice." Michiru said.  
"He's nice, yeah..."  
"Since Philip is gone would you and Peter get back together?" Haruka   
asked.  
"No." Rani said "He's too... smart."  
Haruka and Michiru laughed.  
Kimi and Bryce were walking down the street.   
"I'm tired.' Kimi said  
"Me too." Bryce said stretching his arms.  
Suddenly two guys appeared floating above the city in mid-air.  
"Shindo. Kimi said " and Kisaragi."  
Both men were dressed in white suits. Kisaragi has long blond hair   
down his back. They were twins but they didn't act or look alike at   
all. Both of them held whips in their side belt along with knives  
"What the heck do they want?' Bryce asked.  
"I don't know they're not attacking," Kimi said  
"Let's find out."  
The two men looked down at the city below.  
"Nice city too bad it'll be gone soon along with the rest of the galaxy.  
"Lady Hoshiro lets Sen do everything." Kisaragi said.  
"Hmph he hasn't failed her yet."  
Suddednly Sepia Oak and Indigo Jade appeared before them.  
"Shindo..." Hoshiro called in his mind. "Come back I need to talk to   
you and Laira. Sen will take you place."  
Shindo grit his teeth "I wanted to fight."  
"We'll tell you all about it" Kisaragi said then his twin disappeared.  
"Go ahead, take your best shot." Sepia Oak said to the Protector   
bringing out a long twisted tree branch staff.  
"C'mon guys." Shindo said. Suddenly three more men appeared along with   
four more woman. Sepia Oak and Indigo Jade gasped Kisaragi turned to   
the woman Protectors."  
"Get the Jades." He said. The woman nodded but before they left Sen   
appeared then all the other Guardians appeared except Silver Jade.   
They drew their swords as they all started fighting.  
Rani had a worried look on her face.  
"Rani..." Michiru aked.  
"Something's wrong let's go."  
Haruka left some money on the table as they ran out the door.  
Kyoshi flew overhead as Rani followed him. She hid behind the corner   
of the building watching the Protectors and Guardians fight. They   
looked like they were not having any problems.  
"Sen is just standing there." Haruka said.  
"He's waiting for something..." Rani said and told them about each   
protector.  
All the woman Protectors wore the same suits, just like Laira. Among   
them were a set of twins Yumi and Nami. They both had long black hair   
and they looked exactly the same. The one difference between them was   
their personalities. One was more aggressive than the other, which was   
Nami.  
They both carried huge razor rings that they threw around.   
Sumiko had short red hair to her chin and she stood quietly with her   
short sword.  
Koura had long light blue hair. Her special weapon was an ugly looking   
knife with eight hooks coming out.  
Onto the remaining men Protectors they also wore the same white suits   
just like Shindo.  
Yakumo had short white hair and he carried a staff.  
Fuji was a little short imp in glasses. He was short and he was a   
menace. He played a lot of tricks on people and he used his flute to   
play mind games on them.  
Sato was an older man he was powerful and full of magic. He had white   
hair and had a headband. He held a long staff with a black orb on the   
end.  
Indigo Jade threw her umbrella at Sumiko.  
"Water Blade!" she yelled. The umbrella opened up flew into the sky   
and disappeared. A rain of sharp blades came from the sky to the   
Protectors. The blades injured them cutting their skin and their suits.   
The umbrella come down, closed up and went back to Indigo Jade's hand.  
"Sen get them." Kisaragi said.  
Sen came forward and was about to raise his arms. Suddenly a huge   
firecolumn volcano came up from the ground and slammed him into the   
ground.  
"What the..." Yumi said. Silver Jade finally appeared in from of them.   
Haruka and Michru watched them from below.   
"Shoudl we help the?" Michiru asked.  
"Don't bother." Shindo said and put a knife to Haruka's neck. Michiru   
turned and she felt a knife against her neck by Laira. The two   
Protectors walked them into the open.  
"Oh spies." Nami said.  
Suddenly the ground shook as Sen came out in rage. He knew Silver Jade   
threw that attack at him. He grabbed her by the neck and threw her   
into a wall. He grabbed her neck again and flew up in the air. She   
tried to loosen his grip as some blood dripped out from her mouth. She   
was choking to death losing air. Haruka stomped on Shindo's foot, took   
his arm, and threw him forward. Michiru elbow-jabbed Laira and punched   
her.  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!" Haruka yelled  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!" Michiru yelled. After that they jumped   
to the highest building to help Silver Jade and were joined by the rest   
of the Senshi.  
Sen was still in rage as he still had his grip around Silver Jade's   
neck. She brought out her sword and stabbed him deeply. That weakened   
his defense so he could be hit.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter yelled.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury yelled.  
"Dead Scream." Pluto whispered.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled.   
"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled.  
All the attacks flew and hit Sen at once including Silver Jade. Her   
ninja suit was torn and she was bleeding in some places too. The   
Senshi wanted to hit mainly Sen but she ended up getting hit too. The   
Protectors were now joined by Shindo and Laira, turned their attacks on  
the Senshi.The Guardians rushed to the Senshi, and pushed each one of   
them down to the ground covering them. Ocher Wind covered two,   
Sailor Moon and Saturn. The Protectors targetted their attacks on the   
Guardians and the Senshi but they were able to dodge everything the  
Protectors threw at them.  
"Saturn use your Glaive." Sailor Moon said.  
"It'll destroy Silver Jade." Saturn said.   
"She'll be destroyed by Sen anyway if you don't."  
"Use it...she'll die with honor." Gray Spirit said.  
The Senshi and the Guardians nodded to Saturn. Red Sun turned his head   
he couldn't watch to see the fate of his sister. Saturn stood up and   
held her Glaive up high.  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Saturn yelled. Black energy ribbons shot   
out toward Sen. The Protectors yelled and disappeared in time before   
they got hit. Sen and Silver Jade got hit hard. She tried to hang on   
to every last bit of strength she could. Her mask fell off with her   
jade pendant falling out of her shirt. She closed her eyes as she felt   
his grip loosen around her neck.The sword in Sen's side fell to the   
ground below. He looked at the pendant and felt something inside him   
trying to break free. He tried to fight it as Sailor Moon used her wand.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled. Feathers flew around   
Sen but it looked like nothing happened. Bright light formed from him   
as he cocked his head back. Out of his cloak they saw a human hand,   
followed by an arm , followed by a shoulder, and finally a head in   
short spiky black hair with a recognizeable face. Silver Jade opened   
her eyes a little.  
"Philip." She whispered and closed her eyes as her body went limp. In   
his torn up ninja suit, he wrapped his arms around Silver Jade as his   
body escaped from Sen's. He held her close as they fell slowly to the   
ground.  
Sen was defeated cloak and all, they finally defeated him.  
"Philip-san" the Senshi cried and rushed to him  
Philip and Silver Jade lie on the ground. Red Sun rushed to his sister.   
Philip was still wounded by the stab wound Silver Jade gave him. He   
opened his eyes as they flashed red.  
The Senshi looked at Silver Jade as tears streamed down their cheeks.   
"Is she alive?" Uranus asked.  
"Barely." Red Sun said.  
Philip crawled to Silver Jade putting his forehead to hers. He tried to   
heal her with the last of his strength and collapsed.  
"It's all our fault. All of us should not have attacked Sen at once or   
she wouldn't be like this." Sailor Moon cried.  
"You did the right thing." Crimson Jade said. "She's proud of you for   
your help and so are we."   
  



	8. Emergence of the White Dragon

  
Emergence of the White Dragon  
  
Haruka noticed Silver Jade's sword stabbed into the ground as she picked it up.  
Red Sun carried Silver Jade as Ocher Wind carried Philip back to Rani's house.  
Later Rani and Philip were in separate beds in the same room. Both of them had their covers tucked in nicely. None of them had on any clothing except for bandages. Rani had bandages from her shoulder to her toe. Philip had a bandage on his side where the Rani stabbed him. Both of them lie peacefully asleep getting their rest, trying to recuperate. Usagi came in quietly and held Rani's hand.  
"Rani-san...you shouldn't be like this."  
Hotaru came in, when she saw Rani lying there she burst into tears.   
"Gomen nasai Rani-san" she cried "it's all my fault."  
Haruka came to the door and whispered to them.  
"Let them rest."  
"You guys make too much noise." Philip said sitting up.  
Hotaru hugged him being careful not to hurt the wound in his side.  
"Philip-san I'm glad you're okay." She smiled putting her head against his bare chest. He looked pretty muscular. He wasn't muscle bound but just enough to make Haruka trip.  
"DAMN!" she smiled to herself.  
She nervously sat next to him as he put an arm around her and hugged her gently. She smiled and hugged him back. They drew apart as Philip stroked Hotaru's hair. Usagi smiled and hugged him too as Bryce came into the doorway.  
"Wow Philip you sure got the girls in here." He joked then the tone in his voice became serious. "How's Rani?"  
"She's still asleep" Usagi said.  
Bryce approached her then looked at Philip.  
"Good to have you back." Bryce shook his hand. Suddenly the rest of the Guardians and Senshi came in the room.   
"He's awake...how are you feeling...good you're okay?' they all said at once. "It's so good to have you back."  
"Shut...up." someone said weakly. They all turned and saw Rani open her eyes a little.  
"You ... guys are...so...loud." she whispered then she closed her eyes.  
"Rani." Philip said.  
"Shh come on, let's leave her alone." Justin said them everyone else walked out. Philip didn't walk out, he didn't have any clothes on.  
He smirked and sunk through his dark pool. He appeared at his house. The atmosphere was cold and dark. He quickly put on a gray T-shirt and blue denim as examined his house.  
"It's been a while since I was here." He said to himself. He noticed a picture of him and Rani. "Man I haven't seen her in months. I was trapped in Sen for that long? I almost killed her and I don't blame her if she hates me. Well I better go back and try to explain when she gets better, I hope."  
He disappeared through a shadow and appeared through one in Rani's room. He held her hand and hung his head.  
"Philip" she said softly and opened her eyes a little trying to focus on his face."  
"I'm here, sweetie."  
"I..."  
"Shh, don't talk..."  
"W-what...happened...to me?"  
"While Sen, me, choked you, the Senshi fired all their attacks on you. Eventually Saturn used hers. None of us thought you were going to survive."  
"My honor is more important than my life."  
"I'll try to heal you okay?' he kissed her forehead and rested a hand gently on her forehead. Rani felt some of her strength coming back slowly as she opened her eyes a little more. Philip couldn't heal her to her full strength. He was so exhausted he almost fell over on her.  
"Gomen nasai, my strength hasn't returned yet. So I can't heal you just yet."  
"It's okay you tried your best." She whispered.  
"I didn't mean for this to happen to you." He said sadly.  
"I know you didn't." She smiled weakly. "I'll be okay, go talk to them outside while I get some rest."  
Philip reluctantly walked out of the room.   
"She okay?" Haruka asked approaching him.  
"Yeah she's okay." Philip whispered.  
"It's okay." She whispered hugging him and he hugged her back.  
"Arigato" he said.  
Michiru walked behind Philip looking at Haruka. She winked and smiled. Haruka laughed a little from what Michiru did. He let her go as he approached his friends.  
"Uh huh." Michiru said.  
"Oh stop it." Haruka laughed.  
There was a knock at the door as Lorraine opened it.  
"Hi..." Lorraine said.  
"It this Rani's house." Mamoru said.  
"Yeah come in."  
"Mamo-chan" Usagi ran to him and hugged him as Lorraine closed the door.  
"I heard what happened." Mamoru said "Gomen nasai."  
"Hey Mamoru." Philip said.  
"Philip...how did you... is that you?" Mamoru said shocked looking at him.  
"Yup it's me."  
"Oh here's something for her." Mamoru said handing Philip a rose for Rani.  
"Oh that's nice."  
Philip took it in the kitchen and puts it in some water. Usagi left Mamoru to talk to Bryce.  
"So...how are you?" Lorraine asked.  
"Okay." Mamoru said.  
They started talking as Usagi was asking Bryce about the night club.  
"I'm just the DJ, Usagi-chan. I don't know if I can get you in." Bryce said. Iria sat next to him as she talked to Michiru. Iria smiled as Bryce put his arm around her.  
"Please..."she begged.  
"Give him the puppy-dog eyes." Kimi said joining in.  
"Please..." Usagi begged then Minako joined in too. Bryce and Kimi were surprised as they looked at Usagi and Minako then at each other.  
"Alright but only when Rani is better okay?" Bryce said.  
"Arigato" Usagi and Minako said. Usagi hugged Bryce as Minako hugged Kimi.  
Rei approached Justin and asked if he was okay. She was nervous because she never really spoke to him before. He was sitting alone down on the floor thinking about his sister.  
"I'm okay" Justin said.  
"Are you and Rani close?"  
Justin nodded.  
"She'll be okay"  
"I know she will." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Arigato." He smiled.  
Setsuna was outside on Rani's patio looking at the ocean. On the ground near her foot was a cockroach. Philip walked out on the patio with Haruka, Hotaru and Jason.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Setsuna screamed and jumped into Philip's arms covering her face. Haruka and Hotaru jumped from the suddenness of Setsuna's scream. Jason laughed and saw the cockroach.  
"Oh it's a baby." He stabbed it with his bladed nunchuck and picked it up like a shish-kabob.  
"Woo!" Haruka smiled at Setsuna in Philip's arms. Setsuna blushed as Philip smiled putting her down.  
"Oh it's not too bad see?' Jason held it up to Setsuna as she held Philip again. Everyone else laughed.  
Jason threw the bug away smiling.  
"We're going to check on Rani." Hotaru said and they left.  
"Setsuna, I didn't mean to scare you like that.' Jason said.  
"Sure you didn't" she said.  
"Gomen ne, but you must admit it was pretty funny." He laughed then Setsuna laughed too.  
Rani opened her eyes, sat up, then tried to get up. She looked like a mummy covered in all those bandages. Her skin was sensitive to any pressure and it hurt to move around. She walked a few steps and fell to her knees.   
"Damn it. I hate being like this." She said. Philip came in with Haruka and Hotaru.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed." Philip said helping her up. She suddenly felt dizzy and lost feeling in her legs. Philip caught her as she hugged him. She was so upset she almost cried.  
"Why am I like this?" Rani said in a angry tone.  
Hotaru began to cry again. She felt it was all her fault for the way Rani is. Haruka began to shed tears too.  
"I didn't mean to...I... Gomen nasai." Hotaru said.  
"None of us meant to do it." They both almost left the room.  
"Hotaru , Haruka." Rani said taking a step and fell to the floor. They saw her fall and helped her up.  
"Rani you okay?" they asked.  
"Don't feel bad. I'm proud of you. You did what you had to do."  
"Gomen..."  
"Don't apologize... if you didn't do your attacks on Sen, Philip wouldn't be here. So it all worked out."  
Haruka and Hotaru smiled at him.  
"Do you two want to be alone?" Haruka asked.  
"Sure... Arigato." Philip said then turned to Rani." I haven't seen you in months."  
Haruka smiled but she felt a little hurt inside.  
"Oh stop it, you're always the hopeless romantic" Rani said.  
"Hotaru let's go." Haruka smiled then they left the room.  
"I look like mummy." Philip smiled.  
"But a kawaii mummy." Philip smiled.  
"Will you stop it?"  
"What?" he hugged her "I..."  
"Owww!" she yelled and he took his arms away.  
"You okay?'  
"My skin is pretty sensitive. It hurts if I put pressure on it."  
"Oh your poor thing. It's my fault."  
"Why does everyone think it's their fault, it's not."  
She leaned her forehead to his.  
"Philip, it's not your fault, it's not the Senshi's fault. Even if I did die, I would die peacefully knowing you came back."  
Philip felt his eyes get watery as he fought back tears. He kissed her and put her head against his shoulder. She slowly and very carefully wrapped her arms around him. He brought his arms up her to hold her, being careful not to put pressure on her bandages.  
"My soul was restless inside Sen. I felt myself dying physically but most of all emotionally. Emotionally because I couldn't be with you anymore."  
They both felt the presence of 17 people at the door. They smiled then winked at each other. "Philip that's the sappiest line I've ever heard." She yelled.  
"Oh shut-up! You shouldn't talk." he yelled.  
"You know I'm not the hopeless romantic type."  
They both pretended to argue as everyone outside was shocked.  
"Uh oh!." Mako said.  
All of them pressed their ears to the door. Rani was still pretending to argue with Philip as she slowly put on her green terry bathrobe.  
"EEE bad idea." Rani whispered wincing with pain and took it off. She slowly put on a light silk blue one.  
"...Fine I'm leaving." Philip said opening the door. Everyone piled on top of each other falling in to the room on the floor.  
"What the hell were you doing?" Rani and Philip yelled at them. All of them had embarrassed looks on their faces.  
"Uh I was trying to find the bathroom...where's that kitchen...this isn't the patio...Bryce you're heavy...hey whose hand is that..." they all said at once trying to cover themselves and got up from the floor.   
"Rani-san" Usagi said getting up from the floor.  
"Hey you're walking and you look great." She went to Rani to give her a hug.  
"Don't Usagi-chan please." Rani said putting her hands in front of her to block Usagi.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I feel like I have a bad sun burn with aching muscles so please don't touch me."  
"Please don't fight..." Usagi cried. "You two don't need to fight...please..." she cried really loud as everyone covered their ears.  
"Usagi-chan it was a joke." Philip said then she stopped crying.  
"It's a joke?"  
"Yes...you know it's rude to eavesdrop." Rani said and everyone felt bad.  
"Gomen ne." They said.  
"It's okay, don't eavesdrop unless it's important for instance the enemy. You should've seen yourselves when Philip opened the door."  
"That was priceless." Philip said.  
Hoshiro and her Protectors were not happy.  
"The Sailor Senshi are not as weak as I thought. Sen is gone and Silver Jade is recovering." Hoshiro said "you weak pathetic fools you couldn't destroy the Senshi."  
"Lady Hoshiro we tried but..."  
"No excuses...now I have to think of another plan."  
"What are we going to do?" Shindo asked.  
Hoshiro thought for a minute.  
"We'll trap them in another dimension, a different time and era. Each on will be betrayed on by one."  
"How?" Yumi asked.  
"Leave me I need to think this out."   
Later everyone went home except Hotaru, Haruka and Philip.  
"Philip?" Haruka asked "Are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine." He smiled. "we want to ask you something."  
"Sure."  
Rani came in the room and carefully sat down on the sofa.  
"Haruka, Hotaru-chan. The Guardians and I have a favor to ask you." She said.  
"Do you still have the silver feather?" Philip asked.  
"No I...put it on a rose when you died. I didn't..." Hotaru replied.  
"It's okay wherever it is it'll come here." Rani said and closed her eyes. She held out her hand as a clear bubble appeared with the feather inside. The bubble popped as the feather fell lightly in her hand. She gave it to Hotaru and Haruka.  
"Don't lose it" she said. "The feather is a symbol of our trust, remember? The Guardians' lives are in your hands. If anything should happen to us..."  
"You and the Senshi must put your power into it. "  
"What will happen next?" Hotaru asked.  
"That's all you need to know just keep that promise to us." Philip said.  
"We will." Haruka said "Ja ne"  
'Ja ne Haruka, Hotaru chan" they said and they left.  
Rani hugged Philip and felt a strange warm spot on his back. It was right behind his left shoulder.  
"You've got a strange warm spot on your back." She said drawing away from him.  
"It's been bugging me all day." He said moving his shoulder.  
"Take your shirt off."  
"Ha ha very funny." He smirked.  
"I'm serious."  
He took off his shirt as Rani looked at his back. On the back of his shoulder there was a small symbol of a white Chinese dragon.  
"Uh you never had a tattoo did you?'  
"I would've told you if I had one."  
"You have one..."  
"WHAT?" he said surprised and tried to look at his back. He ended spinning around in circles a few times. He raced to her bathroom looking in the mirror.  
"What's happening to me?"  
"Maybe you have some of Sen's power still."  
"So the next time I change I could be that monster again?"  
"I hope not."  
"We'll have to wait okay. I won't change yet."  
Haruka and the rest of the Senshi were at Kamon again having dinner. She thought about Philip a few times while they all talked, every time she smiled too.  
"Haruka-san why are you so happy?" Mako asked.  
'Yeah you have been unusually happy lately." Minako said.  
"Oh it's nothing." She said playing it off.  
Just then Jason came in the restaurant and talked to the hostess at the from desk. Setsuna ran up to him hugging him then he hugged her back.  
"Okay now this is a little weird." Rei said.  
Setsuna came back to her seat and sat down smiling. Jason came by carrying a paper bag of food.   
"Hi" he smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Usagi asked Jason.  
"Bryce ordered take out so I had to pick it up." He joked I'm his errand boy. Hey I gotta go Ja ne." he said and left.  
"You like him Setsuna-san?" Ami asked.  
"We're just friends" Setsuna smiled.  
"Okay Haruka." they said.  
"She'll tell you if she wants..." Michiru said then Haruka put a hand on hers.  
"It's okay..." Haruka said.  
She took a deep breath.  
"I'm attracted to Philip." She said quietly. The rest of the Senshi, except Michiru, dropped their jaws.  
"NO WAY!" they all said surprised.  
"It's true." Michiru said   
"Don't say anything to anyone okay?" Haruka asked. "I'm not telling either of them. If I tell them I'll be so ashamed to show my face. Please keep this a secret?" The Senshi nodded and became very quiet.  
Rani tried rubbing Philip's tattoo off with a wet cloth. It wasn't working and she sighed.  
"Hey I kind of like it" she laughed.  
"Rani" Philip said "I don't want this thing on my back."  
"I'm sure it's harmless."  
"You don't know that."  
"Well I know Haruka likes you."  
Philip put on his shirt and turned to her.  
"What?"   
"She's attracted to you."  
"How..."  
"I see the way she looks at you."  
He put a hand to the side of her face.  
"I'm not worried about it. I trust both of you." She said.  
"Rani, I love you, I'll never leave you." He said.  
"I love you too...it's okay don't worry about it." They smiled and hugged each other.  
Elaine called Mako that evening.  
"Hey Mako-chan?"  
"Elaine-san how can I help you?" Mako said.  
"Um well I feel stupid for saying this but I need help in my cooking."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"I can't cook to save my life..." Elaine said "I almost put Rani's house on fire. I know how to put stuff in it but it comes out as a disaster."  
"Okay tomorrow I'll help you."  
"Arigato" Elaine said and hung up.  
Bryce and Jason were both on break so they had dinner.  
"So you talking to Setsuna?" Bryce joked with Jason.  
"We're just friends... she's nice. Talk to Iria?"  
"Not really I saw her today. We didn't talk much though I guess she's been so busy. She's been so serious lately that I don't think I know her anymore."  
"She keeps to herself a lot lately."  
"I'm not that bad am I?" Iria said hugging Bryce. He looked at her and had a worried look on his face.   
"Gomen ne..." Bryce said.  
"It's okay, I have to apologize too. The museum is very busy lately and it's so much stress. With Michiru's weekly performances and all" she laughed a little. "You missed me didn't you?"  
"Nah" he smiled putting her arm around her then kissed her forehead "of course I did."  
"Oh geez..." Jason said rolling his eyes.  
Justin came in and smiled.  
"Hey guys." He smiled coming in the room.  
"Hey Justin how's Rani? they asked.  
"She's okay. She gave Hotaru and Haruka the feather.  
"What?"   
"Hotaru and Haruka."  
"What if they have to use it?" Iria asked.  
'We all pledge our lives to the Silver Millennium and the galaxy."  
They all hung their heads.  
Lorraine was in Yaohan doing some grocery shopping when she bumped into Mamoru.  
"Hi" Mamoru said  
"How are you?" she smiled  
"I'm okay..."  
"How's Usagi-chan?"  
"She's worried about Rani?"  
"Rani's fine...she's a very strong leader."  
"She's the youngest?"  
"Yeah..."  
"She's got a lot of responsibility..."  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
"Want to go and get some tea?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
The next day Michiru approached Iria.  
"Iria-san. I want to thank you for helping me in my passion for music."  
"No problem." Iria smiled.  
"Just do me for favor."  
" When you get your first album, autograph it for me." Iria said.  
"I will." Michiru said.  
Rani was at home and thought it would be a good idea to stay in bed. She heard the doorbell and got up slowly. Still covered in bandages she got our of bed, put on her bathrobe, and answered the door after hearing the doorbell ring a few times.  
"Alright, Alright" Rani said and opened the door. On her doorstep she saw Minako and Kimi.  
"Nurse Minako here to nurse you back to health."  
Rani slammed the door in her face. (for those who have seen that episode.)  
"Rani-san let me in." Minako said.  
"I heard what you did to Rei and Usagi."  
"Rani" Kimi said "please let us in."  
Rani opened the door as Minako and Kimi came in. Minako raised her arms to hug Rani. Rani took a step back holding up a hand as Minako stopped.   
"Please don't touch me, I'd kill you if you did." Rani said nicely.  
The doorbell rang again. She opened the door as Philip and Haruka were standing on her doorstep. Philip approached Rani as they kissed each other's cheeks. Haruka came in quietly and said hi to everyone else. Philip put Rani's head against his shoulder and smiled.  
"I swear you two are married." Minako said.  
"Hey honey, what time are you coming home tonight?" Rani asked Philip  
"Probably early we have to take care of those house payments remember?"  
"SEE I THOUGHT..." Minako said.  
"Are you two really married?" Haruka asked "I didn't..."  
"We're not" Rani said laughing "I'm too young."  
"Yeah we're both too young." Philip said  
"Are you planning to?" Minako asked.  
"C'mon we're only 20 years old. We got too many things going on."  
Meanwhile Usagi, Rei and Mako and Ami were bowling. Usagi had tons of gutter balls. All of them were just learning they wanted to try something new. Five guys in the next lane were laughing at them.  
"Hey we're just learning." Usagi said.  
Bryce came up to them and said hi. The five guys noticed Bryce.  
"Oh it's them" Bryce said looking at the five guys. They all had matching shirts of the same color, which were gray. They were obviously in a league.  
"Hey Bryce, how about a little competition."  
"Not it's okay"  
"CHICKEN!" they said and imitated one in front of the Senshi.  
"Tomorrow, us five against your five."  
"Okay." Bryce said without thinking, then they went back to their game.  
"You know what you just did?" Usagi asked.  
"Why did I do that?" Bryce said smacking his forehead.  
"Bryce what did you do?" Iria took his hand as Michiru followed her.  
"They challenged us to a competition tomorrow."  
"Bryce, I told you to try to control you temper."  
"I know..."  
One of the guys winked at Iria.  
"Hey baby, you don't need this guy." He smiled.  
Bryce was going to kill him until Iria held him back. The guy went back to his friends.   
"Don't worry they're going down tomorrow." Iria said.  
Bryce kissed her cheek as they both smiled at each other.  
"You two are dating?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah" Iria smiled hugging Bryce.  
"You two are so..." Mako said.  
"Different." Michiru said.  
Their relationship is in fact a very different one. Iria was mature, sophisticated, and took her director job seriously. She was always busy so she didn't spend time with Bryce too much. Bryce was immature at times, silly, playful and sweet. He would do anything for Iria though.  
"You know how to bowl?" Ami asked.  
"We're not that good." Bryce said modestly. "Let's go."  
They walked outside and bumped into Nami and Yumi.  
"Nami" Rei said.  
"Yumi" Ami said.  
"Silver Jade, tell her we're here for her." They said.  
"She's in no condition to fight you." Iria said.   
"It's okay." Silver Jade said approaching them.  
She brought out her chain whip.  
"Are you crazy you can't fight in your condition." Iria said. "No I'm not going to let you do this. I'm going to fight them."  
She and Bryce closed their eyes as wind blew around them. Their clothes changed into their ninja suits and they held out their katanas.   
Silver Jade extended her chain-whip as it turned into a halberd with one nasty looking blade at the end. Philip and Kimi watched from a distance with Haruka and Minako.  
"Senshi." Sepia Oak said, "Go, get out of here."   
The Senshi left as they met with Philip and the rest of them. They stopped to watch with them.  
"Rani can't fight in here condition." Usagi said.  
"She's stubborn" Philip said. "I'll help her if she needs help."  
Silver Jade swung her halberd at Nami's head, stomach, and legs. Nami dodged her attacks and swung her bladed ring at the Guardian. She quickly jumped out of the way and landed on her feet. Sepia Oak grabbed Silver Jade and disappeared in the air. He appeared in front of Philip.   
"You shouldn't fight. Kimi, C'mon take her place." Sepia Oak said.  
Kimi instantly changed into Indigo Jade and followed Sepia Oak to the battle ground. Silver Jade changed back into her normal self.  
"You okay?" the Senshi asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine I can do this."  
"You better not." Philip said. "We don't want to lose you like we almost did last time."  
She smiled  
"Thanks for looking after me. I guess I'm not used to be looked after."  
"You're too busy looking after us." Philip smiled.  
Yumi and Nami both threw their rings at Sepia Oak and Indigo Jade. The rings flew through the air and miss their targets. The Guardians dodged their attacks with ease by flipping out of the way. Black Jade stood by as she heard a haunting sound of a flute. She turned and saw Fuji playing his flute. The little imp smiled wickedly. He kicked her shin and she grabbed him and through him against the tree. He froze for a minute and stood up playing his flute again. Black Jade covered her ears the tone was so high it could make someone go deaf if heard for a long period of time. Fuji jumped on her shoulders and held her neck with the flute choking her.  
"Fuji you asshole get off me." She yelled.  
"You sure are a feisty one aren't you?" Fuji said.  
The Senshi brought out their henshin sticks. Philip and Rani stopped them before they transformed.  
"Don't let them fight it themselves." Philip said.  
"But..." Haruka said  
"Please try to understand they have to do this. The odds wouldn't be fair." Rani said.  
Sepia Oak was against Nami. She threw a punch at his head as he grabbed her fist and kicked her in the head. He knocked her hard in the stomach as she keeled over. When Nami bent over Sepia Oak elbow-jabbed her back. She fell to the ground but was able to do a leg sweep. Sepia Oak fell to the ground as he tried to get up as fast as he could. She grabbed his face and threw him quickly into the ground. He was stunned and was unable to move. Nami held her bladed ring against his neck.  
Indigo Jade and Yumi were clashing sword against ring. Yumi kicked her opponent in the face. Indigo Jade's nose bled. You could tell in her eyes she was mad. Yumi quickly threw her ring as it flew around Indigo Jade. The ring ripped up her outfit and gave her many cuts. Yumi did a crushing leg kick on her shoulder and sent the Guardian on the ground. She held her ring to her opponent's neck too.  
Black Jade was still stuggling with Fuji on her back. Yakumo appeared and held Black Jade in his grasp. He held her arms and held her waist against him. Fuji got off her shoulders and held her legs. Black Jade couldn't move.  
"Good job." Yakumo said.  
"It wasn't that hard." The twins said.  
"Hey let's have some fun with this little one." Yakumo said hold Black Jade tightly.   
"Yeah let's start with her neck." Fuji said "you want to break it or shall I?"  
Sepia Oak felt rage inside him. He knocked Nami's ring out of her hand then hit her hard in her stomach and head. He knocked her out and sent her attention to Yumi. He stood still and closed his eyes. His tree staff was in his hand as sent tree branches from the ground holding Fuji, Yumi, and Nami. Yakumo grasped Black Jade and strangled her. Sepia Oak heard her scream but Yakumo was able to send an attack to him while holding Black Jade. Indigo Jade stood up and raised her umbrella starting the Water Blade attack.   
"Don't." Bryce said to her "you'll hurt Black Jade."  
Philip stood by and was about to change but Rani stopped him.  
"Rani, I have to, even if I turn into that monster again I have to chance that." Philip said.  
She nodded then he changed into his Guardian form. He was still black and white but he had some slight differences about him. He has a his staff but it was in the shape of a twisted Chinese dragon. His headband and belt had the symbol of the dragon also. He ran into the battlefield and started an attack. He raised his staff as a white spirit flew out of it.  
Yakumo charged up his energy getting ready to send a powerful attack at the Guardians.  
"Say your prayers." Yakumo said.  
The Guardians looked toward the tall black and white figure then smiled.  
"Say your own." The Guardians smiled.  
All the Protectors turned to see what they were looking at. All of a sudden they saw was a huge white dragon spirit pick them up, spin them around madly and smash them into the ground creating a huge crater. The Protectors got up slowly and disappeared.   
"We'll be back." They said.  
The Guardians turned back to their normal forms except the one in black and white.  
Iria held Bryce tightly.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm okay." She smiled. "Kimi you okay?"  
"Yeah I need some bandages but I'll be okay." She smiled  
Rani and the rest of the Senshi approached them.  
"You didn't turn into Sen after all. You're also no longer the White Ninja." she said to him  
"I know... I guess I still have some of Sen's power." He lowered his mask, Haruka smiled as the Senshi looked at her.  
"Damn he's so fine!" she said to herself. "Even though he's changed he still look good in that ninja suit." She noticed the Senshi looking at her. To cover herself up from embarrassment she coughed.  
"You're not a monster." Rani said  
"I am now the White Dragon, Silver Jade" he said and put a hand to her face.  
"Nice ring." She smiled.  
"Yeah your old title was boring." Bryce said then Iria hit him.  
"It fits you." Iria said.  
The White Dragon changed back into his normal form. Haruka looked at Michiru with a serious look on her face.  
"I need to talk to you." Haruka said.  
"Okay." Michiru said.  
They left saying good bye to everyone. They walked to the park as Haruka said nothing.   
"Michiru, you're my best friend..." Haruka said.  
"You're mine too."  
Michiru sat down on the ground as Haruka leaned against a tree.  
"It's Philip right?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know. I feel so bad about this He's totally in love with Rani. Why am I attracted to him?"  
"Haruka..."  
"Rani knows."  
"She does?"  
"She's a Guardian, she's not stupid."  
"Well..."   
"I don't want to hide things from her it'll ruin the friendship she and I have. Should I let her know? Should I tell her?"   
"If you and Rani have a strong friendship you should be honest with her. If she can't understand that then she's not worth having as a friend."  
Haruka began to shed tears and sunk to the ground.   
"This is the first guy I..."  
"Are you in love with him?"  
"Michiru, I don't know... I'm really confused."  
"It's okay Haruka." Michiru whispered hugging her "we both know how it's like to lose someone you love." Michiru felt herself shedding a few tears too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Sacrifial Trust

  
  
Sacrificial Trust  
  
Hoshiro looked into her dark pool.   
"We have ten different eras, time, and places. Each Guardian and each Senshi trapped in these eras. They won't survive. I've summoned the greatest fighters to take care of them when they arrive."  
"How can we do that, Lady Hoshiro? Doesn't the Seal protect them from us interfering?" Sumiko asked.  
"The Seal is broken remember?" Yakumo said "look." he pointed to the ten capsules with the mind essence of each Guardian.  
"Go, find the White Dragon and Sen will rise again." Hoshiro ordered.  
"Yes Lady Hoshiro." The Protectors said and left.  
Rani was at home with Philip.  
"Close your eyes." She smiled.  
"Okay" he smiled. She brought out the black box with the white cross in it. She put it around his neck.  
"Okay open you eyes." She said  
Philip opened his eyes and looked at the cross. He smiled and held her in his arms.  
"You remembered?"  
"Of course I did."  
They leaned closer then heard the doorbell.   
"Ha ha." Rani laughed and answered the door.  
Bryce stood there with a hysterical look on his face.  
"Rani are you well enough to bowl?" Bryce asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Rani said.  
"Course you are." Philip held her tightly from behind kissing her cheek." They both smiled at each other.  
"Please you guys."  
"What did you do?"  
"Well we have a bowling competition this afternoon."  
"Bryce I'm gonna kill you." Rani said getting ready to strangle him.  
"You opened your big mouth again." Philip said  
"I didn't mean it..." Bryce pleaded.  
"It's okay I'm kidding." Rani laughed.  
"Okay what time is it?" Philip asked.  
"In ten minutes."  
"We'll meet you there." They said.  
Bryce raced to the bowling alley. He met the Guardians and the Senshi there. Iria had a black bowling shirt on. Bryce put on his as the Senshi gasped.  
"You're on a league?" Usagi asked.  
"Yeah" Bryce said modestly.  
Justin came in with a black bowling shirt on.  
"You bowl too?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah" Justin smiled.  
"Who else?" Minako asked.  
Finally Rani and Philip showed up in black bowling shirts.   
"You two bowl too?" Hotaru said.  
"Yeah um go read the board." Philip said.  
The Senshi read the league board. On the top were Bryce, Iria, Justin, Rani, and Philip's names.  
"They're the top league." Setsuna said.  
"They sure are modest about it." Michiru said.  
"Please, sweetie let me do it once?" Bryce begged Iria.  
"Go ahead and be quick about it." She smiled. "Prepare for a laugh." She said to the Senshi.  
Bryce picked up a six-pound ball and threw it water polo style down the lane. He knocked down seven pins as everyone laughed.  
The five guys, in gray bowling shirts arrived. Eric, the one who hit on Iria earlier smiled at them. He was obnoxious but he really was nice, once in awhile. All five had short black hair and were pretty good bowlers. Brad was the nicest one out of all of them.  
"Hi I'm Brad" he introduced himself to Rani.  
"I'm...not interested." She said coldly and went back to Philip.  
"She's got spunk!" Brad said to himself and laughed "I like that."  
Philip put his arm around her hugging her and kissed her cheek.  
"Oh she has a boyfriend too." Brad's smile dropped.  
Mike was the one who induced the competition. Iria and Rani were talking to each other with their backs toward the guys.  
"You guys have two girls?" Mike asked.  
"Iria and Rani turned around and looked at them.  
"You can be on my team." Mike smiled at Rani.  
"Nah." Rani smiled.  
"Okay well..."  
Brad pulled Mike aside.  
"Are you crazy her boyfriend is right there."  
"I could take him." Mike said.  
Tom and David were the other two guys and they were polishing their balls.  
Lorraine and Mamoru came in a little late.  
"We didn't miss anything did we?" Mamoru asked.  
"No they just started" Usagi said.  
Justin went first, he hit seven pins the first time and hit three afterwards, so he got a spare. David went next, he got the same thing, a spare.  
"Good luck." Brad smiled at Rani." She just looked at him.  
"Arigato." She smiled.  
"Was that a smile?" Brad asked. "It sure is a pretty one."  
Philip approached them.  
"Hi I'm Philip." Philip said introducing himself.  
Brad back off really quick.  
"I'm Brad I was just wishing you guys good luck."  
"It's your turn, sweetie." Philip said to Rani. She rolled her ball down the aisle and got a strike.  
"Yeeah.' Rani laughed.  
"Good job, sis." Justin said then Rani hugged him "That guy is hitting on you."  
"Nah he's just being nice." Rani said separating from him.   
Philip watched Brad get a spare.  
"Good." Philip smiled.  
"Thanks...you have a pretty girlfriend."  
"Arigato...excuse me it's my turn." Philip started his turn and he got a strike.  
"Strrrike!" he joked then everyone laughed. Haruka smiled you can tell she began to like him more and more.  
In the 10th frame the other guys were a little worried.   
"Man they're kicking our asses." David said.  
Soon after that the Guardians won and congratulated their opposing team.  
"Good game!" the Guardians said.  
"Yeah, arigato see you around." They said leaving  
Brad packed up his bag and winked at Rani before he left.  
"Oh my gosh!" Haruka said. "He's been hitting on Rani the whole time and in front of Philip even."  
They all went home as Minako and Kimi went shopping. Mako and Elaine had another cooking lesson. Elaine kept putting too much of and ingredient and too little of an ingredient. They made bread so Elaine put a little too much yeast into it. While the bread was baking, it almost exploded.  
"Mako-chan, I didn't mean to, I'll clean it up."  
"Elaine-san, it's okay you're learning."  
"Oh no go ahead I'll clean up okay?'  
Elaine got started on cleaning up as Mako left the room. About 15 minutes later Mako came back and almost didn't recognize her own kitchen. Elaine sure knows how to clean a kitchen but she does not know how to cook. Mako's kitchen was sparkly clean when Elaine finished.  
"I should have you clean my kitchen all the time."   
"Arigato, for the lesson maybe next time I'll do better.'  
"Okay, ja ne."  
"Ja ne."  
Bryce and Jason went to the club to work  
"Usagi and the rest are coming tonight." Bryce said.  
"Okay that's cool." Jason said.  
Peter and Ami went to the pool hall. Peter got Ami in even though she was under-age.  
"Ever play pool?" Peter asked.  
"No." Ami said.  
"It's all just simple geometry..."  
"Oh that's all?"  
"Well you have to hit the ball too."  
Peter got two cue sticks and gave one to Ami.  
"How do you hold it?" Ami asked.  
Peter showed her then she tried.  
"That's all for starting." He smiled.  
They began a game of 8-ball. Peter broke and hit in the yellow 1 ball.  
"Okay I'm solids, you're stripes. Don't hit the 8-ball or you'll lose automatically." Peter shot a few more then missed one. Ami nodded and took her turn. She almost cleaned up the table.  
"Pool shark!" Peter laughed then Ami smiled.  
"It's beginner's luck."  
"Sure..."  
"Can I ask a question? This is embarassing for me but did you and Rani used to date?" she took her turn and scratched. Peter had a sad look on his face then it was pleasant looking.  
"A while ago." He said. "It didn't last, I had to move back to Japan. I was only 16 back then." He shot in one.  
"You still have feelings for her?"  
"I still have a huge place for her in my heart but it's won't happen...corner pocket." He missed the pocket.  
"Why do you say that? Eight in side pocket." She missed.  
"I haven't seen her in four years. The next thing I know she's with Philip. It's okay thought I have to accept it... Eight corner pocket." He missed.  
"Gomen nasai...eight corner pocket." And got it in.  
"Don't be sorry she made up her mind. Good first time."  
"Why don't you tell her?"  
"It'll complicated things more between her and Philip. She's not going to give him up. He's a nice guy."  
"He's good-looking too."  
"Yeah you and every girl on this planet thinks so too." He smiled.  
The Senshi and the Guardians met at Usagi's house going to the Raging Dragon that night. They all were dressed nicely as they met at her house. The girls were in dresses except Rani she was in shorts and Haruka looked like the guys, casual.  
"Usagi-chan, hurry up." Rani said.  
"Hold on... I'm coming." Usagi said and finally came downstairs in a floral dress.  
"Usagi-chan?" Iria said.  
"Hai?" she asked.  
"Don't wear that." Lorraine said.  
The Jades flew Usagi upstairs and raided her closet.  
"Nope...nah...oh my gosh no." They all said rummaging through Usagi's clothes. Rani lost interest and slide down the banister of the stairs.  
After a few minutes Usagi came down in a black sleeveless turtleneck dress as everyone smiled.  
"Whoa, big difference!" they said  
"Usagi isn't that your black turtleneck dress?" Rei asked. "It had sleeves right?"  
Usagi began to cry.  
"They cut them off."  
"Usagi it looks good on you." Philip said and she stopped crying.  
"Usako it does." Mamoru agreed.  
"Really?" Usagi asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay we agree it looks good, let's go!" Minako said getting impatient.  
They went to the club as the Senshi stared in awe at the room. It was full of people dancing to loud music.  
"You guys are awfully lucky to get in." Lorraine said.  
"Look there's Bryce." Justin said pointing to the stage. Bryce noticed them and waved. He held up a CD in the air and waved for Rani to pass him one.   
"Hey you brought a CD right?" Rani asked Philip.  
He gave a CD to her. Rani handed it to Usagi.   
"Bring back old times and throw it to Bryce." Rani smiled.  
Usagi took it and smiled. She remembered that was her first power. She threw it like a frisbee to Bryce. He caught it and put it in the player. The music and the beat were so loud you can feel it in the floor.   
"Rani-san what music it this?" Usagi asked.  
"Ever dance to this Usagi-chan?" Rani asked.  
"No..."  
"Well here's your chance to learn."  
The room stopped dancing.  
"Here we go again." Philip said and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Rani followed him.  
He started dancing first as everyone in the room just stared. After awhile they started dancing too.  
"Wow he sure knows how to move." The Senshi said.  
Rani came on and danced with Philip they didn't dance with their arms around each other.  
"What kind of music is that?"  
"Hip hop?" Haruka said, "I think Rani said that."  
Suddenly a slower song came on but it still had a beat.  
'Oh slow dancing." Rei said.  
Rani raises her arms and moved her hips a little. She didn't move too much and neither did Philip. He smiled and moved a little.  
"Well if that's what they I wonder what the Lambada is?" Minako said.  
Philip and Rani stopped and rejoining their friends.   
"What's the Lambada?" Mako asked.  
"Yeah can you show us?" Usagi asked.  
"HELL NOO!!" Philip and Rani said together.  
"Why?"  
"One, we don't know how and two, it's one hell of a nasty dance." Rani said.  
"Okay let's spread out go do something." Philip said.  
Bryce changed the music to some slow dance music.  
"Ah the traditional stuff." Rani said. Setsuna sat at the bar as Jason smiled at her.  
"Hey w'sup?" he asked  
"Just saw Rani and Philip dance."  
"Interesting moves huh?"  
"Yeah kind of seductive in a way."  
Usagi sat on the stage as Bryce approached her.  
"Hey Usagi-chan." Bryce said.  
Iria came up to him and hugged him.  
"Doesn't Usagi look nice?" Iria asked him.  
"Yeah...I like it..."  
"C'mon Usagi-chan let's mingle" Iria said and grabbed her hand.  
Haruka and Michiru were talking as Rani noticed them.  
"Hey go dance with Haruka I think she'll like that." Rani suggested.  
"Okay." He smiled and talked to Haruka.  
They went onto the floor. Haruka put her arms in a guy in a way that she looked like she was going to dance with a girl.  
"I forgot, I don't think you've ever danced with a guy." He smiled.  
"Uh..." she said speechless. The next thing she knew Philip took her wrists putting them around his neck pulling her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Usagi whistled. Haruka was in shock but after a few minutes you can see a big smile on her face.  
"Rani sat at a small table watching them. She was happy to see Haruka happy.  
"Is this seat taken?" a guy asked  
"Uh I..." Rani said and looked up at Brad. "Brad!?"  
"Hi..."he said sitting down in the chair. "I never got your name."  
Rani looked at him seriously.  
"Miranda, they call me Rani."  
"Nice to meet you." He said. "Now what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a club like this anyway."  
"Friends wanted to come."  
"Oh..."  
Peter led Ami to the floor as they started dancing.  
"Go Ami-chan" Rani smiled.  
Iria sat on the stage with Bryce. Jason finished his shift and danced with Setsuna. After that Usagi danced with Mamoru as Justin danced with Rei.  
"Wanna go?" Brad asked.  
"Next time, I had my fill for tonight."  
"I saw you move out there. You're pretty good."  
"Arigato."  
Minako, Kimi, Lorraine, Mako, Elaine, Hotaru, and Michiru all sat at one table.  
"So what if we're dateless I don't care." Kimi said loudly.  
"Yeah we don't need guys..." Minako said.  
"Okay I'm here to join the rejects club." Rani smirked.  
"Hey." They all said together "You know we thought you'd be the last person we'd expect to be dateless. Where's Philip?"  
"Dancing with Haruka."  
They looked at Philip and Haruka dancing.  
"They make a kawaii couple huh?" Rani said.  
"The Jades and the Senshi didn't expect to hear that type of answer from her.  
"Are you serious? Lorraine asked.  
"I've never seen Haruka so happy." Michiru said quietly.  
"Yeah I mean that." Rani said.   
Hotaru got up and approached Haruka and Philip.  
Apparently she wanted to dance with him too.  
Haruka left as Hotaru danced with Philip a little.  
"Now that is kawaii!" Elaine said looking at them.  
"We'll be back." Rani said and left the table with the Jades.  
Haruka sat down and smiled ear to ear.  
"Have a nice dance?" Mako asked.  
"Yeah" Haruka blushed.  
"You had fun out there didn't you?" Michiru joked.  
"Oh stop it." Haruka said laughing.  
When they all got home Rani started combing her hair.  
"There's still something wrong with Philip he still has Sen's power in him."  
The next day the Inner Senshi took a little walk in the park. Sumiko, Koura, Sato, Shindo, and Kisaragi floated over the city.  
"What are we doing here?" Sumiko asked  
"Sen's power still lived inside the White Dragon." Shindo said. "He will be with us again."  
They appeared in the park as the Senshi stopped from a distance.  
"C'mon..." Usagi said "Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Look it's the Sailor Senshi" Shindo said and turned to them.  
"Reeking havoc?" Mars asked.  
"We're looking for the White Dragon where is he?" Koura asked.  
"He'll find you." Jupiter said.  
"If you're not going to tell us we'll make you tell us." Sato said. The Protectors drew their weapons and charged at the Senshi.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"   
The leaves hit Sumiko but she charged at Jupiter slamming her into the ground.  
"Venus..." Venus yelled but got hit bye Koura quickly held her neck choking her.  
Sato and Kisaragi slammed Mars and Mercury into stone walls.  
"Where is he?" Shindo demanded then threw her toward a tree. She hit it hard and fell to the ground. He held her in the air.  
A yellow ball of energy hit Shindo as he dropped Sailor Moon. The Protectors looked at the direction where the ball cam from.  
The Outer Senshi stood before them. After they said their introductions Yumi, Nami, Fuji, and Yakumo appeared before them.  
"Let's even up the odds a little." Nami smirked. The Protectors charged at the Outer Senshi.  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"World Shaking!"   
"Dead Scream."  
Their attacks flew at the Protectors but they dodged it with ease. Laira appeared and raised her arms. Vines grew out of the ground wrapping each Senshi by their arms and legs. Laira laughed and approached Sailor Moon.   
"I'll start with you. You're always the pain in the ass!" Laira laughed raising her knife to Sailor Moon's neck. A sharp pain ran through Laira's hand as she dropped the knife. On the ground was a red rose.  
"Tuxedo Kamen...."Sailor Moon smiled.  
"OH SHUT UP!" Laira slapped Sailor Moon hard across the face. Yumi and Nami threw their rings at him. He dodged it as Fuji played his flute. Tuxedo Kamen covered his ears. Shindo and Kisaragi snapped their whips around his arms pulling him toward them. Laira wrapped him with vines just like the Senshi.  
"Let's get rid of them all at once." The Protectors smiled as they stood together. The sky grew very dark. A huge black beam of energy shot from the sky toward the Senshi. They closed their eyes thinking they were going to die.  
"Philip...I never got to tell you how I felt about you." Uranus cried to herself. "Rani. I love him too."  
The beam engulfed them as the park filled with darkness of their attack.  
The Senshi opened their eyes to see the Guardians holding them.  
"Where are we?" Haruka asked looking around  
"Safe..." Silver Jade letting her go." You're out of the park."  
"Philip!" Saturn cried holding him tightly.  
"Shh..." White Dragon said comforting her.  
The Guardians disappeared through the ground.  
The Protectors laughed  
"Yeah those stupid Sailor Senshi are gone!"  
"Don't count on that." Sailor Moon said.  
"How... you can't..." Nami said shocked.  
Out of nowhere the Guardians each held a Protector holding their swords to their necks as Senshi gasped. "What do you want?" Silver Jade asked holding Laira.  
"Noth..." the Guardian pressed her sword a little deeper into her neck just enough to draw some blood.  
"You're stupid flute can't help you now. You can't breath you can't play it." Black Jade said holding Fuji.  
"Sen...the White Dragon."  
"That explains the tattoo and your new powers." Silver Jade said.  
"Lady Hoshiro." Yakumo said.  
Hoshiro appeared smiling evilly.  
"You, Senshi and Guardians have bothered me for the last time. Your next battle won't be so lucky. Sen, you will come back. Destroy that body that imprisons you if you have to. You will serve me again."  
A beam came down and hit the Guardians throwing them away from the Protectors.   
"You Protectors need to save your own asses." Hoshiro said and disappeared.  
White Dragon got up slowly. The Protectors escaped except for Laira. She lie on the ground holding her neck as he approached her.  
"Hurry get out of here." He said, "Before my leader see my treachery." Silver Jade got up and raised her sword to Laira.  
"I want some answers Laira." White Dragon knocked the sword out of her hand as Laira escaped by disappearing.  
Silver Jade changed back into her normal form.  
"How could you let her go? I was going to get some answers from her?" Rani yelled.  
White Dragon changed back to his normal form.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Philip."  
"Rani listen..."  
"You were totally out of line. Your duty as a Guardian..."  
"Will you listen to me..." he said frustrated.  
"No explanation will take back..."  
Something came over Philip as he struck Rani across the face with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground holding her cheek. Gray Spirit was going to rush at him but the other Guardians held him back. The Senshi gasped as Saturn helped her up. Philip couldn't believe what he just did.  
"Rani-san you okay?' Saturn asked she hugged her.  
"Rani I..." Philip said sincerely. "I didn't mean to I..."  
He looked at her face and saw tears. For the first time the Guardian cried. Philip held her shoulders but she pushed him away.  
"Leave me alone!" she cried. She disappeared through her dark pool.  
Philip hung his head.  
"What happened?" Black Jade asked. The Guardians approached him in their normal forms. The Senshi changed back into their normal forms too.   
"I don't know what came over me. I'd never hit her. I let Laira go. That's not me..." he had a scared look on his face. "What's wrong with me? I turned into some monster. Rani hates me...I wish I never became a Guardian."   
Haruka ran up to Philip holding him tightly as he hugged her back.  
"Philip it's okay. We know who you are. You'd never really do those things."  
"You believe me Haruka?" Philip asked.  
"Of course I do."  
Hotaru looked at her hair. She felt it was a little wet. She remembered Rani hugging her and tried to cover her face from her.  
"She was crying." Hotaru said.  
"Rani doesn't cry." Michiru said.  
"She did." Philip said. "It was because of me."  
"She didn't cry when you died" Rei said.  
"Good, I'm glad she didn't."  
He turned to the Guardians, none of them looked too happy with him. Justin was the unhappiest with Philip. He ran off to find his sister.  
"Justin wait up..." Rei, Elaine, and Mako followed him.  
They looked halfway through the city. Justin looked at the small mountain behind the city.  
"I know where she is." he said.  
Rani sat at the grassy part of the cliff sobbing.  
"Rani..." Justin said.  
"Just go away." She whispered in between sobs. He hugged her as she hugged him back.  
"Justin...how could he..."  
"Philip would never hit you like that."  
"But he did."  
"I don't think he meant to." Mako said.  
"Rani, talk to him later..." Elaine suggested.  
"I don't want to see him again. It's over..." Rani cried harder "He did it once he'll do it again."  
"Gomen nasai." Rei said. All of them hugged her trying to calm her down.  
Philip went home, he felt awful. He looked in the mirror and saw Laira with his arms around him. He quickly turned and saw nothing there. He remembered Hoshiro's call to Sen that night.   
"Destroy that body that imprisons you..." That call kept repeating itself in his head.  
"He's inside me, he made me hit Rani, let Laira go..." Philip thought to himself.  
The next day Rani was making breakfast as Philip appeared in her kitchen. She was carrying a pitcher of water and dropped it when she saw him.  
"What are you doing here?" She said coldly.  
"We need to talk." He said.  
"I don't want to even..." she almost walked away but he grabbed her arms looking straight into her eyes.  
"Rani, you know me. I'd never hit you. I wouldn't let Laira escape like that."  
"But you did."  
"Let me explain. I think Sen still lives inside me. I have his powers including him."  
She hung her head.  
"Sweetie, I'm sorry for hitting you and for letting Laira escape." He noticed she was pretty quiet. "Do you still love me?"  
"I still love you but I don't trust you. Unless he's out of you I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore."  
"So it's over then?"  
"Until he's out of you, yes."  
"I understand." He said sadly.  
He kissed her forehead and walked out of her front door. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He leaned against her door too. She tried to hold back her tears but one managed to roll down her cheek.  
Philip got teary-eyed but fought it.  
A ninja does not shed tears...even the strongest one should act human sometimes.  



	10. The Broken Seal of Humanity

The Broken Seal of Humanity  
  
  
Rani had to get out of the house that morning. She went to Yoahan to get some groceries. She and Philip used to go shopping for groceries together all the time but today she went without him. She walked down the candy aisle.  
"He used to tell me not to eat so much junk food." She said to herself.  
"Hey" a guy said. Rani looked up and saw Brad smiling at her.  
"Hi" she smiled.  
"Where's Philip?"  
"He and I aren't together anymore for the time being." She said.  
"What happened... oh none of my business."  
Elaine and Mako happen to be there with Jason and Setsuna.   
"Who is that guy talking to Rani." Setsuna asked.  
"Isn't that the guy in the bowling alley?" Elaine asked.  
"Yeah...I know, Philip should be here. Where is he?" Jason asked.  
"Um I think they broke up." Mako said. Setsuna and Jason looked up Mako.  
"WHAT? HOW? WHY? NO! WHEN?" they asked together.  
"We don't know if they did officially or not but yesterday she kept saying it was over."  
"Well we need to get ingredients for our cooking lesson, ja." Mako and Elaine said leaving.  
"C'mon, you hungry?" Brad asked.  
"Um..."  
Brad took her hand as Jason and Setsuna gasped.  
"If Philip was here he'd kill him." Jason said.  
"They broke up though. I didn't think that would happen."  
"Maybe they did, but after four years Philip's not going to let Rani go that easily and neither would she."  
Brad held her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"Whatever Philip did...he's stupid to let you go."  
"Rani don't make me come over there." Jason said.  
"Brad, I still love Philip." Rani said and she drew away from him.  
""What? I don't understand..."  
"I don't expect you to."  
Brad paused and saw some silver wrapping paper in a package.  
"Ever hear of the Silver Jade Ninja?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah I have..."  
"Good, they'll be fine let's go." Jason said and he and Setsuna walked out of the store hand in hand.  
"I've never seen her but I heard she's a beautiful fighter. I wish I could meet her." Brad said.  
"Is that your dream?"  
"One of them" he smiled." Wanna get something to eat?"  
"Sure..."  
They went out to lunch as they got to know each other a little better. He gave her a white rose to put on her jacket.   
After a few weeks of the male Guardians noticed Brad spending lots of time with Rani after her work. They didn't like it. Brad was in the library looking at some books as they (except Philip) spotted him.   
"Hey Brad." Justin said.  
"Hey you're Rani's friends right?" Brad said. He was clearly a lot younger than they were he was about 19, a little shorter and had light brown hair. They all looked at him with serious looks on their faces.  
"Um we noticed you're spending a lot of time with Rani lately." Jason said.  
"We're just friends. Why are you guys jealous?" he asked.  
That remark really pissed them off.   
"No, stay away from her." Peter said.  
"Give me one good reason why."  
"She's too good for you that's why." Bryce said.  
"Make me."  
"Oh a smart-ass." Bryce was about to hit him but Justin held him back.  
"Listen we're asking you nicely. Just stay away from my sister." Justin said. "Let's go." They left the building as Brad watched them.  
"Why don't her friends like me? I didn't do anything wrong."  
That night the Guardians and the Senshi were having dinner together. Philip wasn't there again he thought it would be uncomfortable for him. Haruka really wanted him to come though. After they finished eating they sat around and talked a little. David came in to pick up his take out as he spotted them. He ran outside to tell Brad. Brad, of course rushed in and approached their table.  
"Hi." He smiled.  
"Hi." The Senshi smiled. The Guardians wouldn't look at him, first the guys left. The Jades didn't like him either. They all gave him cold looks as they left the table. Rani stood up then looked at him.  
"You're not leaving me are you?" Brad asked.  
"Brad, I'm sorry but..."  
"Why don't your friends like me?"  
"You wouldn't understand." She almost left but he took her arm turning her around looking at her straight into her eyes.  
"Try me." He demanded.  
"Let go of me."   
"Rani, I want an answer."  
"I'm not going to give it to you. You'll never understand. "  
"What are you talking about? We're friends aren't we?"  
"You don't want me just as your friend, do you?"  
"I..."  
"Answer me!"  
"Okay I don't...your friends knew that didn't they?"  
She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and followed the Guardians out. She approached them and began to cry.   
"It's okay Rani it's for the best. He's only a mere human." Iria hugged her.  
"I feel like I am human. For the first time I feel like I'm a human." Rani cried.  
The next day Philip was sitting on his sofa. During the last few weeks he was in a numb stage. He would rarely leave his house and talk to anyone. He thought about how stupid and how could've prevented that hit he did to Rani. There was a picture of him and Rani on his coffee table.  
"It's okay it's only temporary." He said to himself. " Maybe Sailor Moon can help me."  
He went to Usagi's house as her mom answered. She had no clue as to who he was.  
"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino, I'm Philip Nakamura is Usagi in?"  
"Oh Usagi talks about you and Rani all the time."  
"Mama who's at..." Usagi saw Philip and smiled big.  
"Ah Philip-san" she hugged him  
"Usagi-chan, long time no see I need to talk to you. It's pretty important."  
"Hai."  
"Philip-san" Hotaru said coming downstairs.  
"I'll see you later." Usagi's mom said and left the room. Philip hugged Hotaru tightly.  
"Can we go somewhere so we can talk?" he asked. They nodded and walked down the street as he told them about Rani and Sen.  
"We heard you and Rani broke up."  
"Into the gossip, aren't you? She won't see me until Sen is out of my body."  
"Gomen nasai." Hotaru said.  
"It's okay...it's for the best...I don't want to risk hurting her anymore."  
"That means Haruka might have a chance." Usagi whispered to Hotaru.  
"What?" Philip asked.  
"Oh nothing." Usagi said.  
"Haruka visited Rani.  
"Um are you going to be okay?" Haruka asked.  
Rani nodded  
"So you won't be with Philip until Sen leaves his body. Do you still love him?"  
"I love him but I can't trust him. He can't even trust himself around me."  
"That's odd...Sen still lived inside Philip the whole time. I thought we destroyed him."  
"You think Sen would give up easily?"  
"You cried when he hit you but didn't head a tear when he died."  
"Ever since that dream I told you about. None of the Guardians have been the same. We don't seem as strong as we used to be. I never cried before I feel as though I'm human."  
Philip looked at Usagi.  
"Can Sailor Moon help me?"  
"Philip-san, I don't know if it'll work."  
"Usagi-chan please help me..." Suddenly he keeled over holding his head.  
"Philip..." Hotaru looked at him trying to help him up. His eyes were red as he heard a haunting voice in his head.  
"You think you can destroy a spirit? You failed to uphold your duty as a Guardian, and lost the one you love. I'll destroy everything you have by having your life and body, die a slow and painful death.  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked. Philip ran to a tree and coughed up some blood.  
Hotaru ran up to him.  
"Philip-san..."she said. 'I wish there was something I could do."  
"Kill me." He said and brought out his sword and handed it to her."  
"No." Usagi and Hotaru cried.  
"Hotaru you have to. Sen will continue to torment my body. Who knows who I will hurt next."  
Hotaru raised the sword above her head as Philip closed his eyes.  
"No Philip-san there must another way." Usagi cried "No..."  
Hotaru dropped the sword and cried.  
"I can't...Philip-san I can't do it. Gomen nasai."  
Kyoshi flew down and landed near Philip.  
"If you can't then I'll ask a ninja to." He said "Kyoshi get Silver Jade."  
"I thought..."  
"I want to say goodbye to her." Kyoshi flew off. Five minutes later Silver Jade appeared in front of them with Haruka.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"Take my life. Sen will torment me but if you take my life..."  
"Have you lost your head?!" Silver Jade yelled. "If I take your life Sen will be free. Philip wouldn't be selfish to ask me to take his life."  
"You're a smart bitch Silver Jade." Philip's voice changed to Sen's and his eyes turned red.  
"Moon Eternal Make-up!"  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make-up!"  
"Uranus, Saturn, Sailor Moon." The rest of the Senshi showed up too. The Guardians appeared behind Silver Jade. Philip closed his eyes as Sen took over his body.  
"Senshi, your weak attacks did nothing. The White Dragon is mine."  
"Senshi...attack Sen now!" Silver Jade commanded.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Water Blade!' Indigo Jade yelled. After she yelled that purple columns rose behind her and hit Sen.  
Black Jade's column rose behind her "Spirit Dagger!" Millions of daggers (with the column flew towards him too.)  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Sun Flame Geyser!" Red Sun yelled.  
"Solar Wave!" Crimson Jade yelled. A wave of bright light and energy blinded him and smashed him into the wall.  
"Dead Scream"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Lumber Twist!" Sepia Oak yelled raising his staff. Tree branches grew out of the ground and wrapped around Sen.  
"Dark Ribbon!" Midnight Jade yelled raising her staff. Dark energy came from the sky to her staff shooting again at the spirit.  
"World Shaking!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
"Sound Resilience." Gray Spirit would say something complicated like that as his attack filled Sen's ears with a high pitched tone. The spirit couldn't cover his ears because his arms were tied from Sepia Oak's branches.  
"Elemental Soul!" Silver Jade yelled. All the elements rose attack Sen at once.  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
The Guardians drew their swords and stabbed Sen all at once. He began to leave Philip's body but wasn't finished with them yet. Philip fell to the floor as Uranus held him in her arms. Silver Jade kissed his forehead.  
"Philip, you're free now." She whispered.  
"He's not dead?" Jupiter asked.  
Brad just walked out of his house on his way to the store when he saw Sen fly in the air and grab him. He appeared in front of the Guardians.  
"Brad..." Silver Jade said standing up.  
"Silver Jade, come with me or the life of this human is mine."  
"Silver Jade...it's really her. The legend about her is true." Brad said surprised.  
"You'll let him go if I surrender to you?"  
"Yes..." Sen said.  
"Alright let him go."  
Sen laughed as Brad filled with light. You can hear him scream as Sen drained his life anyway.  
"I lied, you think I'd let him go that easily?"  
"Sen...you..." Silver Jade yelled in rage. Brad fell to the floor with his life hanging by a thread. She ran to him holding him in her arms.  
"Brad..." she lowered her mask.  
"Rani..." Brad said weakly and full of pain. He put a hand to her face. "You're Silver Jade? I thought you hated me."  
"Yes, I'm Silver Jade. I don't hate you. I didn't want to hurt you...you see I'm not human." She whispered. "Hey at least you got your last wish."  
"No...if I had a girlfriend..." his voice was breaking up as she stroked his face. "I'd want her to be just like you..." he closed his eyes as his body went limp in her arms.  
"Brad..." she cried and hugged him "Gomen nasai!"  
Brad's body faded as the Guardians began to approach her. Sen quickly encased her in a crystal prison and charged toward Uranus.  
"Haruka!" Neptune ran to Uranus but got hit by Sen's blast so she was encased too.  
"Silver Jade, Neptune" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"World Shaking!"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
Their attack flew toward Sen but he disappeared with Silver Jade and Neptune before that hit. Uranus cried as she held Philip.  
"Michiru." She said putting her head to his.  
They all went to Philip's house in defeat. The Guardians tried to heal Philip as he lie peacefully asleep.  
"Michiru...Rani who knows what Sen did to them." Iria said crying then noticed her tears.  
"Oh my..." Elaine said surprised and felt her tears too.  
"We're not suppose to cry why are we?" Lorraine said getting upset.  
'It seems like we're...human." Kimi said.  
"The only way we can be human is if..." Bryce said.  
"The Seal is broken." They all said together.  
"How could we be so careless? How could we let the Seal break?" Peter asked. "How did it break."  
"That explains why our powers are not at its peak." Justin said.  
"How can we repair it?" Jason said.  
"First, we have to find out how it happened." Peter said.  
"Michiru...Rani." Haruka cried as Hotaru hugged her. The Senshi came in and stayed with them. Philip opened his eyes.  
"Philip-san..." Usagi said.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Home." Haruka said taking his hand.  
He sat up as the other Senshi ran out to tell the rest of the Guardians. Haruka took a small flashlight and turned it on. Philip sat up as she held his chin putting the light in his eyes. Their faces were very close as she looked into his dark brown eyes. The Guardians came in as Philip turned to his friends.  
"Rani... I need to talk to her." Philip said.  
"Philip...Rani..." Justin said.  
"You guys, I'll tell him." Haruka said.  
"If you need us we'll be outside." Iria said. The Guardians walked out as Hotaru came in smiling. She hugged Philip tightly.  
"Philip...Rani...she...Sen..." Haruka tried to stop choking from her tears.  
"Sen...he's out of me. Is Rani okay?"  
"When Sen escaped... Michiru..."  
"Haruka, where is Rani? Where is my girlfriend?" he demanded.  
"When Sen escaped from you body...he put Michiru and Rani in a crystal prison. He took them and we tried to stop him. Sen...they might be."  
"No... she can't..." Philip yelled. "Rani...you can't leave me." A few tears streamed down his face. "Rani...Rani..." Philip yelled having a hysterical, sad, painful look on his face.  
"I'm sorry Philip" Haruka cried, "I'm so sorry." She sobbed and held him. For the first time Philip noticed he was human too.  
Neptune was walking on a dirt alley.  
"Where am I?' she thought to herself. She wasn't in a safe area from the looks of it. It looks like Ancient China; she was in the slums of some city.  
Two men came out of an alley smiling at her.  
"She's good-looking how much money can we get for her?" one said. They were dressed in traditional Chinese clothing of the lower class. Neptune narrowed her eyes.  
"Deep Submerge!"  
Her attack flew at them as they moved out of the way. She was surprise it didn't scare them off. Three other guys grabbed her from behind and put her again the wall spreading her arms and legs. On held her against the wall and was going to strike her.  
"No..." Neptune cried and began to scream. The one that was going to strike noticed something grab his wrist preventing him to hit Neptune. He turned just in time to see Silver Jade kick him in the face. The four other released Neptune and stared at the ninja before them.  
She took out her chain whip and threw it at one wrapping it around his neck. The next thing the guy knew his entire body was being thrown into a wall. She kicked the other three hard in the stomach throwing them back. She swung the guy on her chain into them knocking them all out. The Guardian approached Neptune.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
Neptune held Silver Jade tightly crying.  
"Rani...I was so scared." She cried and the Guardian hugged her back.  
"Shh...it's okay...I'm here" she stroked her hair.  
"C'mon let's get out of here."  
They changed back into their normal forms.  
"Where are we?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know." Rani said." Look a sign."  
They read the sign.  
"What does it say?"  
"Konan." Rani gasped  
"What's wrong?"  
"We're in Ancient China. I have to make sure of something, stay close to me."  
They managed to reach the emperor's palace gate.   
"Everyone is staring at us." Michiru said.  
"Yeah look at our clothes compared to theirs."  
Rani was dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket. Michiru was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans.  
"I'm getting hungry." Michiru said.  
"Yeah me too. Get behind that stand over there." Rani pointed. Rani approached a stand and saw some sticky buns. She grabbed two undetected and vanished into her pool she appeared behind Michiru.  
"Here." Rani said giving her on. Michiru jumped then she took it.  
"No one saw you?"  
"Course not. I wouldn't be a ninja if I didn't lie, cheat, and steal once in awhile."  
They ate it while looking at the palace gates.   
"How do we get in?"  
"By the element of surprise."  
Rani held Michiru close as they sunk into her dark pool.  
They appeared on the roof of the palace. They hung their heads over the side and saw the coast was clear, not a soul in sight. Rani flipped over the side and inside the deck. She helped Michiru down.  
"Shouldn't we have used the front door?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't trust anyone here. Remember Sen put us here."  
"Rani...I don't..."  
Rani quickly covered her mouth and grabbed Michiru as they disappeared into the side of a wall. They saw some guards pass by.  
"Whew that was close." Rani said.  
"Rani why are you holding my shoulder so tight?"  
"I'm not holding your shoulder at all. Hey someone's...."  
They saw a bright light that pushed them out of the wall into two guys. The one in red hair held Michiru, as the one in black hair with a ponytail held Rani. A guy in blue hair and a ponytail came out from the wall.  
"Good job Tamahome and Tasuki." He said.  
"Chichiri are these the spies?" Tasuki asked. "We should take them to Hotohori."  
"Maybe they're from the same world Miaka is from." Tamahome said.  
"Alright let's take them to the emperor." Chichiri said.  
"Rani and Michiru didn't bother struggling they wanted some answers as to what was going on.  
Tamahome, Tasuki, and Chichiri took them to the throne room. On the throne stood Hotohori, the emperor of Konan. Next to him stood two women, one in long purple hair and the other one with two buns on each side of her head. She wore a modern day school girl outfit.  
"Miaka." The emperor asked the girl with the odd hair-do "do you know them?"  
"No." Miaka said looking at them. Rani and Michiru looked at her.  
"They're two women...oh my gosh." Miaka smiled running up to them.  
"Miaka wait." The girl in purple hair said and Miaka stopped.  
"Nuriko, they look harmless."  
"We don't trust them."  
"I don't blame you." Rani said.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Hotohori asked.  
"We don't know." Michiru said.  
"We are to dispose of any new comers but since Miaka seems to like you we'll let you stay a little longer. We're just going to keep a close eye on you."  
"Why dispose of new-comers?" Michiru asked.  
"We just need to. We have orders to." Tasuki said.  
"C'mon." Miaka smiled "I'll show you to your rooms."  
Miaka took their hands and led them out. Rani and Michiru had their rooms next to each other.  
"Oh I'm Miaka Yuuki." Miaka said. Rani and Michiru were wondering if they should give their names.  
"Rani Kusanagi" Rani said.  
"Michiru Kaioh" Michiru said.  
"Nice to meet you. I hope we get to know each other better. See you at dinner." Miaka ran off.  
"If Iria saw her she'd die." Rani said.  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
"I've heard of Miaka but never met her. She's the Suzaku no Miko. Iria's last name is Suzaku and thinks Miaka is a troublemaker. All the guards here call Miaka Miss Suzaku. Iria gets called that at the museum and it reminds her of Miaka."  
"Hyper little thing huh?"  
"Yeah I know. She's a sweetheart though. Hey let's get some water. We probably have to use a bucket."  
They found a bucket and went down to the river. Tamahome and Tasuki went to Rani and Michiru's room.  
"Where'd they go?" Tamahome asked.  
"If you're looking for the two girls I saw them run down to the river." Nuriko said.  
"Where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked.  
"She went down to the river too."  
Rani was looking at the scenery on the way down to the river.  
"It's beautiful here." Rani pointed out.  
"Hai..." Michiru said.  
They saw Miaka at the river.  
"Suzaku no Miko." A low male voice said and Miaka looked and saw a black cloaked man as she screamed.  
"Hah, what did I tell you?" Rani said to Michiru and changed into her ninja form.  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-up!"   
He raised his hand to strike Miaka. Silver Jade slammed his face into the ground then landed on her feet.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled as her attack flew toward him Silver Jade grabbed Miaka and appeared next to Neptune.  
"Stay put." She said and rushed toward her opponent. Tamahome and Tasuki arrived.  
"Miaka." Tamahome said and she ran to him hugging him. "C'mon Tasuki."  
"Wait." Neptune held her arm to them. "It's her fight."  
Silver Jade punched him in the stomach making him keel forward. She leaned over and did and overhead kick to his face. Finally she landed a rapid punch move to his stomach again followed by a roundhouse kick into his head. He fell over as she drew her sword against his neck She sliced his neck as he disappeared. The Guardian approached Neptune. Tamahome and Tasuki gave them mad looks.  
"You could've killed Miaka." Tamahome said.  
"If I wasn't here she would've been killed. You showed up too late." Silver Jade said.  
"Rani... Michiru." Miaka called. "Where are you?"  
"You killed them didn't you?' Tasuki said.  
"Now why would we do that?" Neptune asked.  
"You may have saved Miaka but we don't trust you."  
Miaka saw Rani's bucket on the ground." They were here.'  
"What did you do to them?"  
"We don't know what you're talking about."  
"Liar, Lekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled his fan let out a huge flame flying toward them.  
"Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack doused Tasuki's.  
Tamahome, Tasuki, and Miaka gasped. Suddenly Nuriko, Chichiri, and Hotohori showed up.   
"We don't want to fight you." Silver Jade said.  
"Miaka you okay?" Nuriko asked.  
Silver Jade and Neptune saw another cloaked figure rise behind the Suzaku Seishi.  
"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune yelled as the Guardian raised her arm in the air. The Seishi turned around and ducked as a huge column of the fire engulfed the figure killing it.  
"Wait." Hotohori said holding his sword to them.  
"We just saved your life and you still don't trust us?" Neptune asked.  
"No." Tasuki said.  
"Fine, you can fight your own battles then." Silver Jade said. "Sailor Neptune let's go."  
Neptune stood close to Silver Jade as they started to sink into the dark pool.  
"Farewell Suzaku Seishi." They said and disappeared.  
"Hey they saved my life." Miaka said.  
"We don't trust them, Miaka." Hotohori said.  
"You don't but I do."  
Miaka ran back to the palace. She went to her room and cried.  
"They saved my life. If they meant us harm they would've killed us already."  
Rani was walking by Miaka's room and heard her crying.  
"Miaka" Rani called.  
"Rani?' Miaka opened the door. Rani hugged her.  
"You okay?"  
"You're okay. I thought well...they thought those two fighters did something to you."  
"No Michiru and I are fine."  
"They saved my life."  
"They did?"  
"They were incredible. One was a masked girl in silver and the other one had aquamarine hair in a cute sailor outfit."  
"What happened?"  
Miaka told them about the fight. She said the Seishi didn't trust them.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome called and he opened the door to her room and looked at Rani.  
"They didn't kill you.' he said.  
"Who?"  
"Rani." Michiru said running in the room. "Hotohori wants to see you."  
Rani rushed down to the throne room.  
"Emperor, you wanted to see me?"  
"Did you see two fighters down at the river?"  
"No" she lied.  
"You know about them don't you?"  
"Why you say that?"  
Two other guys came into the room Chiriko and Mitsukake. Chiriko was a short little boy about the age of 13. Mitsukake looked older and just stood there silently. Tamahome and the rest came in with Michiru.   
"It's time to eat!" Miaka said "Rani and Michiru, I want you to sit next to me." She grabbed their hands and ran out of the room.  
"Those two could be the fighters we saw today." Tasuki said.  
"Miaka, trust them maybe we should..." Nuriko said.  
"No..." Tamahome said "Let's watch them and see what they do."  
"How old are you?" Miaka asked Rani.  
"20." She said  
"I'm 15." Miaka said.  
"I can tell." Michiru smiled.  
"What?" Miaka asked.  
"Nothing." She smiled then Rani smiled too.  
"Do you drive a car?" Miaka asked.  
"Yeah..." Rani said.  
"You Michiru?" then Michiru shook her head.  
"Must be fun."  
Philip sat on his sofa and Haruka came in the room. The Senshi and Guardians were all sitting together in Philip's living room.  
"So...um...is there any way maybe we can contact them?" Mako asked. The Guardians began to shed tears.  
"Why are there tears?" Usagi asked. "You're..."  
"We're human." Philip said.  
"What?" the Senshi asked shocked. "You're human but..."  
"The Seal is broken. Did you guys notice we're not as strong as when you first met us. We now cry, we actually show our feelings?" Justin asked and the Senshi nodded.  
"We failed again...we can't even save our own galaxy." Kimi cried. "We're so careless."  
"What do we do now?" Setsuna asked.  
"Wait...that's all we can do." Peter said. "We'll be at home if you need us."  
The Guardians disappeared through their pools.  
"Philip can you try to contact Rani?" Hotaru asked.  
"I never did but I can try."  
He closed his eyes and in his hand was a crystal sphere. He handed it to Haruka.  
"This will show you what I'm doing. I only have a few minutes. If I can't reach her she might be dead.  
"You don't need to look your best for her?" Minako asked.  
"Nah she's seen me at my worst and my best." He said.  
"What's your worst?"  
"She caught me in a towel."  
The Senshi laughed.  
"She might be dead I..."  
"Philip try." Usagi said. He closed his eyes after a few seconds he opened them again.  
"I can't...I'm not strong enough."  
"Are you two still together?" Hotaru asked.  
"You think she'll take me back after what I did to her?"  
"Sen made you..." Setsuna said.  
"No. I take full responsibility for what I did. I could've controlled him. And now she's lost to me."  
"Philip." Haruka said to herself.  
The next day Miaka, Rani, Nuriko, and Michiru were dunking their feel in the pond in the garden just talking.  
"Michiru, do you have a boyfriend?" Miaka asked.  
"Someone special...had...we've been apart for several months now."  
"Must've been nice." Nuriko said.  
"She was like the sky. Wherever I went she was always there for me. Always changing, just like the seasons, fast as the wind, hair as bright as the sun. Like everyone else she was different like each passing day."  
Nuriko and Miaka began to cry.  
"That was beautiful." They said. Michiru smiled and Rani laughed.  
"What about you Rani?" Nuriko asked.  
"Um...he and I are apart right now." she said quietly.  
"Rani, it's all fixed now." Michiru said.  
"I haven't talked to him yet, remember?"  
"Oh..."  
"Lucky guy."  
Rani just laughed.  
"Sure..."  
"Have a picture of him?' Miaka asked.  
Rani reached in her wallet and showed them a picture of Philip.  
"Damn he's fine!" Miaka and Nuriko yelled.  
Miaka flipped through some more pictures in Rani's wallet.  
"You know Yui-chan?" Miaka asked.  
"No that's Haruka. Michiru's special friend."  
"You knew?" Michiru asked surprised "I thought you didn't... know Haruka and I were..."  
Rani nodded.  
The rest of the Seishi came and sat with them.  
"Rani, Michiru, I sense great strength and power within you. Want to explain?" Chichiri asked.  
"Why are you always interrogating them like criminals they didn't do anything wrong." Miaka yelled.  
"They could be with the Seiryuu, Miaka." Tamahome said.  
"Miaka, it's okay if you Seishi don't trust us, fine" Michiru said in a mad tone and left with Rani.  
"Did you tell her you were the Suzaku no Miko?" Chiriko asked.  
"No." Miaka answered  
"Then how did they know we were your Seishi?"  
"I..."  
"Miaka." Mitsukake said, "They both know too much."   
"Remember we had a request to destroy the Silver Jade Ninja and Sailor Neptune." Hotohori said.  
"This is Hoshiro's doing. She put us in this era but why?" Rani said.  
"Maybe she think we can't survive. She might put the Guardians and the other Senshi in an era too."  
"Lekka Shinen!" Tasuki yelled.  
"Oh shit!" Rani grabbed Michiru and jumped out of the way of the flame. Silver Jade appeared in front of the Senshi.  
"You sensed I was here. " she said.  
"You heard us...we have to destroy you." Hotohori said as all the Seishi stood in fighting stances.  
The Senshi were fighting Sato.  
"Where are Silver Jade and Sailor Neptune?' Sailor Moon asked.  
"They're fine...if they can survive the era. Let's see if you can too." Sato said, "Sen, put these Senshi away."  
Sen appeared and spread his arms. The sky grew dark as wind blew around wildly.  
"I can't stand up." Saturn said.  
The Guardians appeared trying to protect their friends by shielding them from the wind. Midnight Jade held onto Tuxedo Kamen.  
"It's okay we're trying to get you out of here."  
Black Jade and Sepia Oak held Sailor Moon. They tried to jump but their feet were held in the ground. Crimson Jade held Jupiter and Saturn. Red Sun held Mars, Gray Spirit held Mercury, Ocher Wind held Pluto, Indigo Jade held Venus, and the White Dragon held Uranus.  
"C'mon let's get out of here!" White Dragon yelled.  
"We can't none of us can move." Red Sun yelled.  
"Go, Sen wants us, not you." Sailor Moon yelled.  
"We're not going to leave you." Sepia Oak said.  
Sen encased each one in a crystal prison and disappeared with them.  
"Lady Hoshiro...they're gone. Sen has them." Sato said.  
"Finally, now get back here there's things I need to tell you."  
"Yes, my Lady." Sato said and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  



	11. When Rani met Philip

When Philip met Rani  
  
  
At this time there were only nine Guardians. The tenth guardian is about to emerge. His image appeared in the Seal.   
"Kawaii" the Jades smiled.  
"Oh come on!" the male Guardians rolled their eyes.  
He appeared through the Seal in his ninja outfit.   
"Who are you?" Black Jade asked.  
"I'm the White Ninja." He said.  
The Guardians changed into their normal forms. They introduced themselves to him.  
"Who's the leader?" he asked.  
"I am...I'm Silver Jade." Rani said.  
"I won't take orders from a scrawny girl like you. Rani turned her head as Peter put his arms around her from behind. Philip laughed as Rani rushed him. She started throwing kicks and punches at him left and right.  
"Rani stop." Iria yelled.  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
Rani stopped and looked at him. He looked at her face and felt kind of bad at what he said to her. She ran out of the room to be alone.  
Some time passed Rani and Philip never spoke to each other. If one of them came in the room the other wouldn't acknowledge them.   
Philip was working out alone. He wore a black tank top and white shorts. Rani walked in the room with a towel and a black exercise suit. She wiped off her sweat. The next thing Philip did was stare at her. Odd... even though they hated each other they thought each other was attractive. Philip secretly agreed with the male Guardians Rani was a beautiful Jade. Rani thought Philip was attractive but too cocky for her taste.  
"You're staring Mr. Nakamura." She said.  
"Don't flatter yourself." He said.  
She approached him as they stared in each other's eyes.  
"Oh a wise-ass." She smirked.  
"You know for a first class bitch you have a pretty smile."  
She put her cheek against his to whisper in his ear. He smelled her hair, as her skin felt soft against his.  
"Go ahead Philip...resist me." She whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around her as she froze.  
"Rani." Peter called and she quickly drew away from Philip. Peter came in the room.  
"Let's go." He said. She took his hand as they walked out. Now both of them were confused about that day.  
Neither of them could stop thinking about what happened that day or stop thinking about each other. That night Rani stood looking at the moon.  
"You still have to fight me." Philip said approaching her.  
"I know I do." She said.  
"I put up a good fight, Silver Jade."  
"Cocky, aren't you?"  
"You see me as that?"  
"Yes..."   
"What else do you see me as?"  
I see you as a cocky, hot headed, asshole!" she yelled  
"Well I see you as a snobby conceited, bitch!" he yelled.  
"That's it?"   
"No that's not it..."  
"Well..."  
They looked at each other, as their voices were calm.   
"Never mind." he said softly.  
"You're not as bad as I thought you were."  
"I guess you're not the snob I thought you were."  
"Tomorrow's the fight, good luck." She walked away.  
"You too Silver Jade." He whispered.  
The next day the fight between Silver Jade and the White Ninja took place. They fought for over and hour. The only damage done was White Ninja's hand. He had a really nasty cut while Silver Jade only had bruises. She threw him overhead as she finished him with her Elemental attack. Silver Jade stood as the White Ninja kneeled on his knees.  
"Lucky bitch." He said then winked as he bandaged his hand. Silver Jade winked back.  
There was a ceremony for her. She was the leader of the Silver Guardians and she felt honored. Meanwhile Justin and Philip became good friends. They were almost brothers. Justin was the brother Philip never had and vice versa.  
Peter was with Rani that night they talked and he told her that he had to go back to Japan. She hugged him.  
"I don't want to go..." he said.  
"I don't want you to go either." She said.  
The next day Rani was still bruised from all the fighting. She wore her exercise suit and did some stretches. She bent down and hurt her back. Someone helped her up and straightened her up. She felt some arms around her waist and leaned against him.  
"Thanks Peter." She smiled then looked at his hand. There was a bandage on it. "Philip?"  
He leaned his chin on her shoulder and just held her.   
"We gave each other souvenirs of the fight."  
She laced his fingers between his on the bandaged hand.  
"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
"No, it just stings a little." He looks at her shoulder and saw a bruise.  
"Does this hurt?" he asked and kissed her shoulder.  
"No." she smiled.  
Their foreheads were together as they both smiled.  
"You know I hate you." she said  
"No you don't...you know there's a thing line between love and hate."  
"That's true." She said leaning her head to his. They looked in each other's eyes and leaned closer parting their lips.  
"Philip I can't..."she whispered. "It's Peter...I'm still with him."  
"He's going back to Japan soon."  
"I know..."  
She got out of him arms and had her back to him. Still she held his hand.  
"Take care," she said kissing his hand and left the room.  
Rani went to Peter and asked when he was going back.  
"Two weeks." Peter said sadly  
"What's going to happen to us?"  
"When I go back I'm not going to see you."  
"I know but..."  
"Don't forget me." he said.  
"I won't..." he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
Later that day she talked to her brother.  
"Justin...can we talk?"  
"What about?"  
"Philip?"  
Justin smiled.  
"Ohh but you two hate each other unless something happened?"  
"You two are good friends is he..."  
"Rani...what about Peter?"  
"He's going back to Japan with everyone else."  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Do you uh...Philip."  
"Approve of him?"  
"Yeah..."  
Justin smiled the whole time. It was funny to see his little sister act like she was now.  
"Justin tell me." Rani tickled him.  
"I like him better than Peter." Justin laughed.  
"So do I...I mean Peter's sweet and all but he's too..."  
"Smart?"  
"Yeah Philip, well I don't know him that well...he's kawaii...yet interesting.  
"Oh...okay."  
"Justin." She hit him playfully.  
"Listen...I approve of Philip more so than Peter. Okay what happened to you two?"  
"Why would he suddenly change his feelings for me, is it a joke?"  
"I don't know."  
"You do too. You do too know."  
"Okay um well look at it this way. If he's playing with your feelings I'll kick his ass. He's a nice guy."  
The next morning Rani got up and stayed in an open mirrored room. She did Tai Chi alone. She closed her eyes spreading her arms. Her back still hurt from the day before. She stood trying to massage her shoulders. She walked out grabbing a water bottle and drank some of it. She walked down the hallway and met up with Peter. She kissed him as they greeted each other. Somehow she thought about Philip as she hugged Peter. She held him tighter.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah..."she said.  
"No something's wrong."  
"Peter it's okay." She left him and went to her brother.  
"Justin who am I?"  
"You're kidding?"  
"No I'm so confused..."  
"You're Silver Jade, leader of the Silver Guardians, we're at the forum of the Silver Millennium Seal..."  
Th forum was a small city within the Silver Millennium. It trained and housed the Guardians until they are ready for their responsibility within the galaxy. It housed them privately. They trained on their own and were independent with their own values. The forum's location was a secret to anyone along with each Guardian's identity. Only the leaders of the galaxy knew of the Guardians that's why the Senshi didn't know of them.  
Hoshiro started cursing. Nine eras have disappeared from her site.  
"Where are the Senshi and the Guardians." She yelled.  
"We don't know, Lady Hoshiro." Shindo said.  
"Well go find them now!"  
The Senshi and Guardians opened their eyes.  
"Where are we now!" Mars complained.  
They were in a dark area. There was no light except for some from a little point from the sky.  
"We look like we're in dark space." Mercury said.  
White Dragon sat still thinking.  
"He's still heartbroken isn't he?" Crimson Jade said.  
"Yes...he's so sad." Sailor Moon said.  
"I've never seen him like this." Jupiter said.  
"How did they meet?" Saturn asked.  
"Who?" Indigo Jade asked.  
"Philip and Rani." Venus said.  
"I'll tell you." White Dragon said trying to smile. Gray Spirit got up and walked away sitting alone. Mercury sat with him trying to comfort him.  
"What's with him?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"White Dragon told them how he met Rani and how much he hated her.  
"I guess after she beat me. I realized she was a beautiful fighter and felt new respect for her. Umm...Peter was going with Rani at the time." He whispered.  
"You mean Rani cheated..." Sailor Moon yelled as Mars quickly covered her mouth.  
"Well yeah...Peter doesn't know so keep your mouth shut!" White Dragon said. "It's hard for him he didn't want to break up with her."  
"They way he's acting you think he still cares about Rani."  
"He does..." he said. "You can see it."  
"You feel she's alive?"  
"She's alive but will I see her again and if I see her again... I don't know if she'll take me back."  
Hoshiro looked in her dark pool and found them.  
"There they are.' You guys ready?" she asked the Protectors.  
"Yes Lady Hoshiro." They said.  
"Gather the Guardians and don't forget Silver Jade. Laira she's yours."  
The Protectors disappeared.  
Tuxedo Kamen and Midnight Jade were talking.  
"Something wrong?" Midnight Jade asked.  
"Usagi..." he said.  
"Usagi why?"  
"Well Bryce and her have been..."  
"Wait calm down. You think..."  
"And she thinks..."  
Midnight Jade laughed hard.  
"There's nothing to worry about Bryce and I would never do anything to hurt your relationship with Usagi. Just think you're getting two good friends."  
"I shouldn't talk about my problems to you."  
"It's okay that's what I'm here for."  
"Arigato...you seem quiet why?"  
"Just thinking..."  
"A guy?"  
Midnight Jade smiled "Maybe?"  
"How's your relationship with him?"   
"He and I aren't together right now."  
"What happened?"  
"He changed. We were both too different."  
She thought about him for a minute. Shindo stood alone looking at the stars.  
"Shindo..." Kisaragi said, "You're thinking about that Jade again."  
"She's as beautiful as the night sky. We're so different now."  
"She's out of your life...get over it." Hoshiro said.  
Shindo hung his head.  
White Dragon looked at the Senshi.  
"I didn't know you back then when I first met Rani?" Uranus said.  
"Oh I was with her...we both didn't have a lot of free time on our hands so we didn't see each other too much."  
"So how did you guys start dating?" Sailor Moon smiled. Okay all the Senshi smiled and began to listen intently.  
"Man you guys are nosy." He said.  
"Us? No we're just curious about your relationship."  
"Okay well..."   
Rani walked to the gym putting her leg up on the bar. She extended it and put her head to her knee. She put her leg down and stretches out hurting her back again.  
"Gotta get that checked." She said.  
She felt some hands on her shoulders massaging her back. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
"Feeling better?" Philip said.  
Rani froze as he kissed her cheek. She looked at him.  
"We both could be in a dangerous predicament."  
"Nah...face it Rani you are attracted to me."  
"I wouldn't talk... you're playing with fire hitting on the Silver Guardians' leader."  
They stood in front of each other as he took her hands.  
They put their foreheads together.  
"I wouldn't talk either... you're still with Peter."  
"I could care less."  
"You're braver than I thought."  
"Want me to prove that?"  
Philip held her chin and pressed his lips to her. He drew away slowly.  
"Alright, tell me nothing is there." He said.  
"There isn't..."  
"Oh..." he said sadly and looked at her face. She couldn't help but smile.  
"You liar." He laughed and tickled her. She laughed and hugged him. They did look good together she was two inches shorter than he was. He smiled holding her in his arms.  
"What are you going to do about Peter?" he asked.  
"I don't know...he's leaving in about two weeks. We could keep quiet until then."  
"Alright until he goes."  
"Or can you wait two weeks?"  
"No..."  
"Neither can I..."  
"Come to the menagerie tonight." He said.  
"What?"  
"You know where we exchanged the colorful words and thoughts to each other."  
She laughed. "You make rude events sound romantic."  
"I remember that. Matta ne."  
They smiled and kissed each other.  
"Matta ne." she smiled then left the room.  
Philip smiled and walked out.  
"Okay so that's how it started." White Dragon said.  
"Ohh...exchanged colorful words and thoughts to each other." Sailor Moon said.  
"Um that's when we cussed each other out." he said.  
"You mellowed out..." Uranus said.  
"Everyone noticed something was different when Rani and I got together."  
"She's very pretty." The Senshi said.  
"Arigato."  
"We'll get her back." Uranus said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
Sailor Moon hugged Sepia Oak.  
"What's Mamo-chan talking to Midnight Jade for?"  
"Don't worry..." he said.  
"No she's..."and approached her.  
"Midnight Jade, what are you doing with my Mamo-chan?"  
Midnight Jade stood up as her eyes turned red. She struck Sailor Moon across the face knocking her to the floor.  
Everyone looked at her surprised.  
"Usako..."Tuxedo Kamen yelled and turned to the Guardians.  
"Why, Midnight Jade how could you..." he demanded then she turned to him. He saw her eyes and gasped. She lifted him up by his face and threw him down next to Sailor Moon. Gray Spirit stood up as Mercury looked at him.  
"Midnight Jade what's wrong with you?" White Dragon asked.  
"Midnight Jade is mine." A male voice said. "She always has been." Shindo came behind her as they looked at each other.  
"Shindo you haven't forgotten." She smiled.  
"It's been a long time. He said hugging her.  
"Arise Guardians, Lady Hoshiro waits your arrival."  
The Guardians stood up as a Protector stood behind each one, all except for the White Dragon. Uranus took his hand.  
"Don't go..."she said.  
All the Guardians except White Dragon, eyes turned red. They began to disappear.  
"No don't..." the Senshi yelled. They didn't grab the Guardians in time.  
White Dragon looked at Uranus as she held his hand.  
"Wouldn't Michiru get jealous, you holding my hand like that?" he said.  
She turned her head.  
Suddenly there was a harsh wind.  
"You're in love with me, aren't you?"  
Uranus looked at him again.  
"Philip..."  
He felt like he was being pulled away from the Senshi by an unknown force.  
Uranus held his arm tighter.  
"Philip I...won't let you go." Uranus said as all the Senshi held Uranus.  
"Philip..."they yelled  
"Find Silver Jade." He yelled, "If she's alive...she'll fix everything."   
The force pulled then all in.  
The Senshi opened their eyes and found themselves in a courtyard of a Chinese palace. They changed to their normal forms and looked around. They turned around and saw the Suzaku Seishi.  
"Don't try anything." They said.  
"Bring them to Hotohori..." Tasuki said.  
They were brought to the emperor as Hotohori looked at them.  
"Hmmm...I'm sorry unless the Suzaku no Miko comes back I'll have to put you in custody."  
"Where?" Usagi asked.  
"The dungeon." Tasuki said.  
"No it's full of rats!" Minako screamed.  
The guards took the Senshi to the dungeon.  
"Great, where the heck are we time-wise, and era-wise." Rei said.  
"We're okay." Philip said.  
"Philip...where are you?" they asked.  
He was in the next cell over. Haruka ran to him. Iron bars divided their cells.  
She hugged him and leaned her forehead to his.  
"You smell nice." She said.  
"Oh it's this human cologne...Eternity for Men...Rani loves it."  
"It's nice."  
"Ahem Philip do you know where we are?' Mako asked.  
"Ancient China. I'll be back I have to do some snooping."   
He sunk through his dark pool.  
Haruka stood alone. After an hour they heard the door open with the guards.  
"The emperor wants to see you."  
They were brought to the throne room again. They saw Michiru.  
"Michiru-san" they smiled.  
"Haruka...Usagi-chan." Michiru hugged them.  
"Michiru you know them?"  
"Hai...Rani would be so happy to see you."  
"Rani she's alive? We thought you were dead too."  
"No we're fine."  
"Philip would be happy to see her."  
"He's here. No one told us."  
"Where's Rani?" they asked.  
"Okay Miaka you have to..." Rani said coming in the room and saw the Senshi. She smiled and ran to them hugging them tightly.  
"You're here, how did you get here?"  
"Rani did you see..." Usagi said. Haruka covered her mouth.  
"What Haruka?" Rani said. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing.' She said.  
"Don't lie to me."  
"Are you and Philip still together?"  
"I don't know."  
The guards ran in the throne room.  
"There's a prisoner trying to escape." they said  
"Tasuki, Tamahome, Nuriko, get the prisoner." Hotohori said.  
They all ran outside.  
"Philip?" Rani said trying to get a good look at him.  
Philip was fighting the guards until the Suzaku Seishi surrounded him.  
Rani ran towards him.  
"Why didn't you stop her?" Miaka asked the Senshi.  
"Miaka...that's Philip." Michiru said.  
Philip fought Tamahome then spotted Rani. He shook his head and looked again then rushed toward her. Tasuki, Tamahome, and Mitsukake held him back from getting to Rani.  
"Philip...Tasuki let him ...hey...." Nuriko held Rani back.  
"Miaka do something." Michiru said.  
"He's the prisoner I can't..." Miaka said.  
"Damn it, you're the Suzaku no Miko if you don't do anything..." Michiru said.  
"The ten of us will." Mamoru said.  
"Miaka-chan that's Rani's boyfriend. He thought she was dead and you're going to let them stay apart?" Usagi said.  
Rani and Philip didn't want to change into the ninja forms to ruin their cover.   
"Hotohori...please do something." Michiru said. "Don't treat him like this he did nothing wrong."  
"Rani, I said I'd never leave you." Philip said.  
"Philip I know...Nuriko let me go." Rani yelled.  
Philip broke free from the Seishi and ran to Rani. They hugged each other tightly as they both cried.  
"You take me back?" he asked wiping her tears.  
"How can you doubt it?" she smiled  
"They are a kawaii couple huh?" Minako said.  
"We need to clear something up." Hotohori said.  
Everyone went to the throne room. Miaka stayed outside to talk to Rani. Philip and Rani walked in hand in hand.  
"Rani...can I talk to you?" Miaka asked.  
"I'll see you inside." Philip said giving Rani a kiss and went inside."  
"Yes Miaka?" Rani said.  
"Is that him?"   
Rani nodded and smiled.  
"He has to be judged. He's a prisoner."  
"What was his crime?"  
"Spying..."  
"I had an impression of being a spy too but you didn't throw me in a dungeon."  
"Rani, I don't trust him."  
"I guess that's our opinion huh?"  
"Don't get me wrong I think he's cute..."  
"Miaka it's okay."  
"You love him right?"  
"Of course...let's go in, you can ask us all you want later."  
They went in as Philip put his arm around Rani.  
"You okay?' she said.  
"Yeah...but I don't think they trust me." he said.  
"I do and the Senshi do."  
"Thanks...man I missed you." he hugged her.  
"C'mon they're starting." Rani said and stood next to Hotohori.  
"Okay tell us who you are, where you came from." Hotohori said.  
Philip spoke first.  
"I'm Philip Nakamura..."  
"What's your relationships to them?" Tamahome asked.  
"A friend."  
"And Rani?"  
"I'm her better half." He smiled.  
"Wait you're with her?" Nuriko said looking at both of them.  
"Yeah..."Philip said  
"How could a bitch like you be with a beautiful girl like that?" Tasuki said.  
"Don't call him that." Haruka said. The Senshi went off defending Philip saying he's loyal, caring, responsible, sweet; you know all the good stuff.  
"Not to mention the fact he's drop dead gorgeous."  
The Senshi said and covered their mouth. Mamoru just smiled as Rani just cracked up laughing. She laughed so hard she cried.  
"Rani-san you're..."Hotaru said.  
"You guys are so funny." Rani said.  
"What's so great about him" Tamahome looked at Philip.  
Rani approached them and smiled.  
"He's just plain old Philip." She said.  
"Okay I guess we can trust you." Hotohori said. "I'll provide rooms for your stay."  
"Arigato." Usagi smiled and hugged the emperor. Everyone was shocked.  
"Gomen Nasai." She drew away and blushed. Hotohori just smiled.  
"Alright go relax in the courtyard..." Miaka said then took Rani's hand leading her outside.  
"Arigato." The Senshi said and left. They left the Seishi alone in the throne room.  
"They're so kawaii!" they all said smiling.  
"The Senshi met up with Miaka, Rani, and Philip.  
"Philip how long have you two been together?" Miaka asked.  
"Four years." Haruka said.  
Miaka dropped her jaw.  
"Are you two planning to get married?"  
"They practically are married." Rei smiled.  
"Nah...Usagi and Mamoru." Philip said.  
"Yeah." The Senshi smiled looking at them  
"Hey." Usagi said then everyone laughed.  
Philip wrapped his arms around Rani from behind and kissed her ear.  
"I can tell you guys missed each other." Miaka said.  
Rani smiled then saw Haruka turn her head away.  
"Haruka..." she said. "Can I talk to you?"  
Haruka looked at her and nodded. They walked out to the lake and sat down at the bank.  
"It's good seeing you again." Rani smiled.  
"You too." Haruka said.  
"Things okay at home?"  
"Yeah." Haruka was very quiet.  
"Haruka... how are things with you and Michiru?"  
"Okay...Rani please get to the point."  
"Why can't you be honest with me?"  
"About what?"  
"Philip...Haruka I know you're attracted to him."  
"Why should I tell you? I'm so ashamed...about it."  
"So it's true?'  
"Rani..." Haruka stood up. "He loves you and you love him why should it make a difference if I'm attracted to him or not?"  
"No but I'd like to know what you're feeling. You seem to avoid me sometimes."  
"Well..."  
"Are you in love with him?"  
Haruka began to shed tears.  
"He's the first guy to treat me like a girl not a guy but a girl...He's really sweet to Hotaru..." she turned to Rani.  
"You are..." Rani said. "You love him..."  
"Yes alright...I do love Philip..." Haruka yelled. "Rani, I envy you, you're strong, beautiful, caring, clever, cunning...any qualities like that would make a guy easily be attracted to you."  
"You would know?"  
"Yeah" Haruka said. "I didn't want to tell you. I would be too ashamed to show my face to you."  
"Haruka it's okay." Rani hugged her. "Everyone tells me they love Philip you're not the only one."  
"Really...who else?"  
"The Jades at one point."  
"No...they did?"  
Rani nodded.  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
"No...I trust them and him also...we have problems sometimes but like every couple doesn't."  
"I know..."  
Rani smiled "So what do you think of the Seishi?"  
"Ah the Suzaku Seishi...Miaka is annoying."  
Rani laughed.  
"You think so?"  
"I usually keep my opinions to myself but you asked."  
"True I did...."  
They went back to the palace.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Rani asked.  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry I didn't mean for this to happen."  
"Haruka it's okay though maybe you shouldn't tell him. He's kind of dense when it comes to things like this. If you do tell him he'll probably avoid you so if you don't want that..."  
"Shut up?"  
"Yeah but don't make a pass at him or you have me to answer to."  
"Alright."  
Later that night Rani got really sick. She stayed in bed and didn't move. She felt like her body was going to fall apart. The next day everyone wondered where Rani was.  
"Where's Philip?" Miaka asked. The Senshi knew he was training alone.  
"He's out and about." Mako said.  
"Where's Rani?"  
"Hmm she's not with Philip?" Minako whispered to Setsuna.  
"Sometimes they train alone."  
Rani got out of bed and fell to the floor perspiring and panting.  
"Philip..." she whispered.  
The Senshi and Seishi came in her room.  
"Rani." Hotaru ran to her.  
Haruka held her as Usagi felt her forehead.  
"She's burning up." she said "Quick go find Philip."  
Tasuki, Miaka, Michiru, and Setsuna left the room.  
"We should put her in her bed." Tamahome said.  
They nodded  
Tamahome picked her up and put her down in her bed.  
"Too bad we don't know what's wrong. Mitsukake can you take a look. He looked at her and didn't know what's wrong.  
"Philip!" Miaka yelled.  
"Philip. Michiru called.  
"Philip." Setsuna gasped.  
They saw Philip on the ground pretty beat up. He had a broken arm and tried to stand up.  
"Philip what happened?" Tasuki asked  
"Sen..." he whispered." I...couldn't..."  
They wrapped his arms and supported his walking.  
"Why did you come here?" he asked.  
"Rani is really sick."  
Philip ran toward the palace out of sight from them. They ran after him and lost his trail.  
"Where'd he go?" Miaka asked.  
Setsuna and Michiru knew he sunk through his pool.  
"Better follow his trail." Tasuki said.  
Philip burst into Rani's room. The Senshi and Seishi noticed his cuts and bruises.  
"Philip what happened?" Chiriko said.  
Philip rushed to Rani laying his body on hers. Miaka, Tasuki, Michiru, and Setsuna came in. Everyone looked at them shocked. Philip put his forehead on her as their bodies glowed. When it stopped Rani and Philip both opened their eyes then smiled.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Gomen Nasai..."  
"For what?"  
"Ruining your training."  
He smiled and kissed her.  
"Hey..." Usagi said.  
They drew away and smiled. Philip got up as Rani sat up.  
"You know for an injured man you run pretty fast." Tasuki said.  
"He's a man in love." Minako said.  
Philip and Rani rolled their eyes.  
"You don't have to be so sappy about it." Philip said.  
"Gomen..." Minako said.  
"It's okay." Rani smiled "The deity Venus also cares about love does she not?" then winked at Minako. The Senshi smiled big.  
"Arigato."  
Philip took off his wrap as the Seishi were puzzled on how they both got healed so fast.  
Later that day Rani and Philip were training at the river. The Senshi watched as they practically hunted each other. Philip held his dragon staff as Rani brought out her halberd.  
Rani swung it as Philip dodged the blade. Philip kept jabbing his staff but Rani kept parrying his blows.  
When they finished they bowed to each other as dark column of energy descended upon them. After that 18 figures appeared in the sky. The Seishi came running as the Senshi had to change.  
"Henshin-yo!" Usagi said then saw the Seishi.  
"What's..." The Senshi saw the Guardians take White Dragon making him turn to the evil side they were on.  
"Now my Silver Jade, it's your turn." White Dragon said.  
"They turned against us." Haruka said. "Rani's dream wasn't a dream it was real. They did turn to the evil side."  
"Silver Jade." Hotaru cried and held her. "Don't go..."  
"I don't Hotaru-chan but don't be surprised if I do..."  
White Dragon approached her as his eyes were red.  
"Come with me." he said.  
She turned her head as Haruka looked at her.  
"Silver Jade..."  
The Guardian turned to them as her eyes were red. They gasped staring at her.  
"A ninja is not a real ninja unless they lie, cheat, steal, and kill." Silver Jade said. "White Dragon and the rest of you, dispose of the Sailor Senshi."  
The Guardians brought out their swords and began to rush at the Sailor Senshi.  



	12. Guardians no More

Guardians No More  
  
"Rani" Usagi yelled. "No you are a good person."  
Silver Jade turned to Usagi and did an arm swing at her head knocking her to the floor.  
"I'm a failure as a Guardian, but I'll be successful as Hoshiro's Protector."  
"Rani...she's the ninja?" The Seishi asked.  
"You have some explaining to do." Miaka said. "Rani... you're not a failure, you're a good fighter, you're responsible..."  
"You better shut up before I do the same to you."  
"Rani everyone has their faith in you..."  
Silver Jade got really pissed off.  
"If you Guardians won't dispose of them, I will."  
"Henshin-yo!" Michiru said.  
"But..." Usagi said. "The Seishi."  
"You want to die?" Haruka asked.  
They all changed in front of the Seishi. The Guardians stood together.  
"Say your prayers Sailor Senshi." They said as their columns combined into one.  
Sailor Moon brought out her crystal.  
"Pathetic." Black Jade said.  
Sepia Oak quickly snatched the crystal and gave it to Silver Jade.  
The Senshi gasped.  
"You're going to fight me with this?" Silver Jade held the crystal in her hand.  
"Rani...it'll show you the truth..." Sailor Moon cried.   
The crystal showed images of the Senshi and Guardians together, fighting together.  
"Lies...this damn crystal lies." Silver Jade yelled and crushed it to a powder in her hand.  
"No." The Senshi cried.  
"Here's what's left of your precious crystal." Silver Jade laughed and threw the powder at the Senshi.  
The Seishi rushed to the Guardians. White Dragon casts his dragon spirit knocking them against the trees.   
"Powerful they're so powerful." Tamahome said.  
"Miaka, baka, are you crazy?" Nuriko said.  
"Rani." Miaka approached the Guardians. Silver Jade held Miaka putting her sword to her neck.  
"Stupid girl..." Indigo Jade said.  
"Your poor Seishi can't protect you now." Crimson Jade taunted her.  
"Go ahead Tamahome try to protect the one you love." Ocher Wind said.  
Tamahome stood up with Tasuki and ran to them starting a fight.  
White Dragon caught Tamahome's kick and threw him overhead. Red Sun started his volcano attack.  
"Lekka Shien!" Tasuki yelled.  
Red Sun's volcano overtook Tasuki's which a much stronger fire.  
"Miaka I'm coming." Tamahome said getting up.  
"Stupid Miaka." White Dragon said. "Your man can barely stand up now."  
"Even your pathetic Seishi can't protect you now." Crimson Jade said.  
Miaka began to struggle, she elbow-jabbed Silver Jade in the stomach. The Ninja didn't even wince.   
"Bad idea. Miaka" Silver Jade said and began to put her sword deeper into her neck.  
"Stop!" the Seishi cried.   
"Make me." She laughed.  
Suddenly all at once the Senshi and Seishi combined all their attacks and powers on the Guardians. Silver Jade slowed their attack as it floated in front of her in a huge ball.  
"Elemental Soul!" she yelled raising her free arm.  
"Run!." The Senshi yelled.   
They all scattered but it was too late. The powerful blast hit them hard knocking them against the ground.   
"Sailor Moon, Tamahome, Nuriko, it's all my fault." Miaka said   
"Hell yeah it is, if you just stayed out of the way this wouldn't have happened." Gray Spirit said.  
"You don't have to do this." Miaka said looking at Silver Jade. The Ninja looked back at Miaka and practically made her jump out of her skin. Silver Jade had the most evil look about her. She wasn't the same person she knew.   
"Maybe I should just break your neck." Silver Jade said threatening her.  
"Yeah make her shut up." Midnight Jade said.  
Tamahome opened his eyes and began to get up.  
"Guardians come to your new leader." Hoshiro's voice called.  
Silver Jade threw Miaka hard against the ground as Tamahome rushed at the ninja. He threw a punch as she caught it applying a spin kick to his head knocking him back. She threw an arm swing and threw him down again.  
"Bryce...please..." Sailor Moon whispered getting up. "We believe in you all of you."  
Sepia Oak sent a blast at her knock her into the ground.  
The Senshi ran to her as Tuxedo Kamen held her in his arms.  
"Bryce." She whispered.  
A black hole appeared as the Protector's disappeared into it. The Guardians disappeared too leaving the Senshi and Seishi.  
"Next time Suzaku Seishi." Ocher Wind said. The Seishi gathered around Miaka.  
"Rani..."The Senshi yelled together as they went through the hole after them. Sailor Moon was the last one left.  
"Are you crazy you're going after them? After what they did to you?" Chichiri said.  
"I have to, the galaxy will die if we don't. They'd die for us we should protect them as well not from the galaxy but from themselves."  
"Good luck." Miaka said." But what can you do against a bunch of killing machines?"   
"We have to try. I'm willing to give my life for them." Sailor Moon said and jumped through the hole after the Senshi. The hole closed up as she caught up with them. They were in a miserable looking place. It was dark and cold. Everything looked crystallized but dark. It was beautiful and scary at the same time.  
"This must be Hoshiro's domain." Pluto said.  
The ten Guardians stood in front of Hoshiro in a row, side by side.  
"We have to change their looks. No Protector of mine will look like that."  
"Well what do you want us to do?" Laira said.  
"Strip them."  
The Protectors were shocked as they stared at the Guardians.  
"Do as I say." She ordered in a more demanding tone.  
Each Protector approached a Guardian undoing their outfits. They even took out their hair ornaments. Silver Jade's hair flowed down her back just like the rest of the Jades. The last thing to come off was the masks.  
"They are a beautiful group of people." Hoshiro said.  
The Guardians seem like they didn't have any life in them they just stood still like statues. Hoshiro raised a finger as the Protectors put black robes on them. Black mist flew around them as it created a new look on each. More provocative than their ninja outfits.  
"The Sailor Senshi have arrived...get rid of them." She ordered.  
The Guardians bowed to her and sunk through their dark pools. Sailor Moon cried over the loss of her crystal.  
"The crystal is gone...Rani...crushed it and..."  
She held her brooch tightly and saw light on it.  
"Sailor Moon look." Mars said.  
The brooch had silver powder swirl around it as the crystal emerged. Sailor Moon smiled as the Guardians appeared in front of them. The Senshi stared they couldn't believe what they looked like. They were the most evil looking group of people in the world. The outfits didn't help either. They were all in black., long hair flowing, showing more skin, and red eyes.  
"What did Hoshiro do to you?" Uranus asked.  
"We are no longer the Guardians of the Silver Millennium." Indigo Jade said.  
"But..." Neptune said. "You dedicate your lives to it."  
"Dedication to failure." Gray Spirit said.  
"You're not failures, none of you are..." Saturn said.  
The Guardians started a huge column attack. Sailor Moon held Silver Jade.  
"Rani...you're not a failure...you saved so many lives. Remember the other galaxy you saved...Rani believe me please."  
Silver Jade looked at her narrowing her eyes and grabbed her neck.  
"I'm not afraid to kill you."  
"Sailor Moon." The Senshi yelled. The Guardians released their column attack as it flew toward the Senshi.  
The Senshi covered themselves but oddly enough felt nothing from the blast.  
"What the..." Mars said.  
The Guardians turned away as the Protector's appeared.  
"Gomen...Lady Hoshiro..." Shindo said approaching Midnight Jade.   
"Why'd you interfere?" she asked.  
"Lady Hoshiro has started the summon." They looked at the dark palace as a huge beam of light came from the sky and hit it.  
"Rani..." Uranus said. "You're not..."  
"Haruka?" Silver Jade said confused ." I..." she held her head.  
"Rani..." The Senshi smiled.  
"Enough." The Protectors changed into spirit forms and went into each Guardians' body, taking over.  
They knocked each Senshi out with kicks and punches. The Senshi lay on the ground as the Guardians went to the palace. After a few minutes the Senshi awoke.  
"C'mon we have to go after them." Jupiter said getting up."  
The Senshi got up and staggered to the palace. Hoshiro raised her arms as her pool became full of light. She laughed as the Senshi staggered in.  
"Hoshiro." They said weakly.  
"Sailor Senshi... you're too late. Guardians..."  
The Guardians surrounded the Senshi.  
Sailor Moon brought out her crystal.  
"You were able to restore your crystal." Silver Jade said.  
"Still... it's not good enough." Crimson Jade said.  
Saturn brought out the silver feather as the Guardians started their column attacks again.  
First Saturn put her power into the feather. Each Senshi's planetary symbol appeared on the foreheads and went into the feather. Sailor Moon put a part of her crystal in it also. The feather swirled and floated spinning wildly. It flew above them as the column attack ceased. Ten beams of white light flew out of the feather targeting each Guardian. You can hear them scream in pain. It wasn't the Guardians screaming but the Protectors inside them, being killed by the light. Sen flew in and tried to stop the feather but he failed. The Protector's and Sen were now deceased. The Guardians closed their eyes and fell to the floor stunned as the Senshi ran to them. At this point Hoshiro was not happy at all.  
"Rani are you okay?" Uranus held her.  
Hoshiro sent huge energy blasts at the Senshi. They screamed in pain and tried to fight back. But failed to do so.. Hoshiro was about to finish the Senshi off with a huge attack. Her pool sent a huge beam of dark energy at them as they closed their eyes. They felt nothing as they saw the Guardians take the blast for them.  
"Philip." Saturn cried. "Rani."  
Hoshiro was furious.   
"I'll take over the galaxy even if it kills me. The Seal is still broken and you Guardians are too late."  
The Silver Millennium Seal is slowly repairing itself from the feather but not fully. There was still something missing.  
"What, the Seal is repairing itself?" she yelled and then focused her powers on the Seal.  
The Guardians started their column attacks.  
"Alright Guardians, show Hoshiro what we've got and literally put your life into it." Silver Jade said.  
"What Rani are you crazy?" Sailor Moon said.  
"We pledged our lives to the Silver Millennium and the galaxy..."  
"No we're..." Jupiter said.  
"Stay out of it." Red Sun said.  
Their columns grew bigger and stronger from their life-force.  
"Too late Guardians." Hoshiro said. "Your powers have no affect on me."  
The columns shot passed Hoshiro.  
"What, they missed?" all the Senshi said. The columns hit the Seal as it was fully restored. The Seal glowed as a huge beam of light hit Hoshiro. The Guardians lay on the ground barely moving. The Senshi each held a Guardian in their arms. Hoshiro yelled and banished into a stream of silver dust.  
"Rani..." Uranus said holding her again. "You're not a failure. You did it you saved the galaxy."  
"Haruka too bad I can't celebrate with you." Silver Jade choked.  
"Peter," Mercury said "for a blind ninja you are strong."  
He just smiled and hugged her. Mars held Red Sun as he put a hand to her face.  
"Red is a beautiful color on you." She smiled.  
"Arigato." He smiled. "you too."  
Sailor Moon held Sepia Oak.  
"Bryce ...we did it the galaxy is safe."  
"Yes it is thanks to you."  
Tuxedo Kamen looked at Midnight Jade in his arms.  
"Shindo he..."  
"Back then, yes, we were never meant to be." She whispered.  
Jupiter hugged Crimson Jade.  
"You're not going to die are you?"  
"I...can't answer that Mako."  
Venus cried as she hugged Indigo Jade.  
"Don't cry Minako. We did it."  
Pluto stroked Ocher Wind's hair as she held him. He kissed her cheek.  
"Don't forget me." He whispered.  
"I...Jason, don't say that you're going to be fine."  
Neptune smiled at Black Jade.  
"No more stress."   
"I'm always stressed Michiru, keeps me going."   
Finally Saturn held White Dragon in her arms and cried.  
"Philip..."  
"Hotaru, I'm always with you," he touched her face with his hand.  
The Guardians closed their eyes and leaned against the Senshi.  
"Within the Silver Millennium the Guardians guard the Seal. If the Seal breaks..." Silver Jade said softly.  
"The Guardians must sacrifice their lives to restore it...." White Dragon whispered.  
"Let the legend of the Guardians be told from this day on we will be known from all times past, present, and future..." Black Jade said.  
"No ...you can't... you don't deserve to die. You can't leave us." They cried hard holding their bodies closer to them. A huge boulder fell from the ceiling.  
"The palace is collapsing. Go!" Red Sunsaid.  
"Not without you." They cried. "Let's go."  
The Guardians bodies became lifeless in their arms.  
"No..." they screamed. "You can't go..." tears streamed down all their cheeks as they cried. A part of a column came crashing on the ground near them followed by a huge part of the ceiling.  
"Let's go."  
They ran toward the door as Uranus saw Saturn still holding White Dragon.  
"Saturn... we have to go."  
She didn't answer. Uranus grabbed her as they ran.  
"No Philip!" Saturn cried.  
They looked back at the Guardians as their bodies were crushed by the collapsing ceiling. The Senshi stopped and gasped.  
"Keep going." Tuxedo Kamen said and they all ran out.  
From the distance Hoshiro's palace collapsed. They just stared and cried. They transported back home in the park and were devastated at what happened.  
"Rani... you were so young." Sailor Moon said.  
Tuxedo Kamen sadly took out a rose placing it on the ground. Uranus cried the hardest. She lost her friend and Philip as well.  
"Haruka." Neptune tried to put an arm around her. Uranus drew away and refused to be comforted.  
"Rani...you may know my true feelings but I never told Philip how I felt."  
"Tell him now." A familiar voice said. Haruka froze.  
"Uranus look." Jupiter said as the Senshi saw the Guardians float down from the sky in front of them.  
They were dressed in white outfits with their hair blowing gently. Silver trim traced and curved out in and out all over their outfits.  
"Rani is that you?" Mars asked drying her tears.  
They nodded.  
"But we saw your bodies get crushed." Venus said.  
"Our bodies are deceased but our spirits never will be."  
"Will we ever see you again?"  
They shook their heads.  
All the Senshi hugged their Guardians.  
Bryce took Sailor Moon's odangos and patted them.  
"Matta ne odango atama." He said. Sailor Moon gave a serious look and just laughed.  
Jason kissed Pluto's cheek.  
"Remember what I said?" he asked.  
"I won't Jason. Arigato for being there." She said.  
"Anytime."  
Lorraine looked at Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Take care of Usagi." She said.  
"I will, thanks for being a great friend.  
Elaine and Jupiter smiled.  
"Thanks for letting me blow up your kitchen."  
"Thanks for cleaning it up."  
"You're a great fighter Mako. Keep it up."  
"Arigato."  
Kimi and Venus cried.  
"No more shopping or guys.  
"I'll miss you Kimi."  
"I'll miss you Minako." They cried again.  
Neptune looked quietly at Iria.  
"Arigato Iria."  
"No problem Michiru. Guess I'll never get that autographed album but whenever you play remember I'm with you 'in spirit.' "  
Neptune laughed  
"Hey I'm not always that serious."  
Saturn cried as Philip hugged her.  
"I'll miss you Philip. I loved our time together."  
Kyoshi flew down to him.  
"Take care of him. I'll never forget our friendship." He kissed her cheek as she smiled.  
"Haruka, Arigato for everything." Rani said hugging her as Uranus cried.  
"Sayonara Rani...Philip was right, you are one beautiful Jade."  
Rani smiled and hugged her again "I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
The Guardians separated and stood together. Philip approached Uranus and looked at her. He looked back at Rani as she smiled.  
"Sayonara Haruka." Philip smiled.  
"Philip I..." Uranus said.  
"I know how you feel."   
She froze when she heard that. "Philip..."  
He put a hand to the side of her face and stroked it gently with the back of his fingers. He gave her a friendly kiss and hugged her. The Senshi were shocked and smiled huge.  
"Arigato Haruka." He smiled again and stood with Rani. Uranus touched her lips with her finger and smiled.  
"You kept our promise and we want to give you something." Rani said.  
The Guardians raised an arm as ten glinting objects came from the sky into their hands. Their katanas appeared with their respected colors woven into the handle.  
"Don't forget us." Rani said. And they gave the Senshi their swords.  
"We won't" the Senshi said as the Guardians began to fade away. "Arigato." They said sadly.  
"Arigato Sailor Senshi." The Guardians said and disappeared "Arigato."  
  
The End  
  
I'm writing a screenplay with Silver Jade and White Dragon that won't be up for awhile but if you want details let me know. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  



End file.
